Leyendo Niñeros por obligacion! de Hitsuzen278
by W.M King
Summary: Los héroes mas poderosos del planeta reciben una visitante inesperada, alguien que al parecer Thor conoce, todos son reunidos con un solo propósito, leer un libro!
1. Chapter 1

Y BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES…

Alex por qué coño gritas!?—se escuchó el grito de mi santa madre.

Mejor hablo bajito…bueno no tanto, bueno hoy les traigo esta nueva historia no tan nueva pero que a la vez es nueva, esto es un leyendo sobre una gran historia que en serio me ha encantado de Htsuzen278 quien me ha permitido poder hacer un leyendo sobre esta gran historia como lo es Niñero por obligación! Todos los créditos a el, yo solo me encargo de escribir el leyendo, las reacciones de los personajes, toda la magia la ha hecho el, así que sin más que decir comencemos con este fic!

( si quieren pásense por mi perfil allí esta una historia de Pokemon y Percy Jackson, se llama el príncipe del inframundo: mestizo de otro mundo y además Recuperando lo que era antes un crossover entre dragón ball y high school dxd)

Recomendaciones:

Sentimientos saiyajin, una nueva vida nueva que vivir by dragondark77

Perdido en un extraño mundo by DarkRock

Niñeros por obligación! by Hitsuzen278

Time is on my side by Hitsuzen278

La Bruja y La Araña by animeguy1208

Más allá de los titanes by Neopercival

Aclaraciones: ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen

[…]

Una sorpresa y el comienzo de la lectura

La misma historia, un niño perdiendo a sus padres en un accidente, unos amorosos tíos, una excursión al museo, la picadura de una araña, la muerte de un ser querido, ira, impotencia, una frase y una decisión la cual marcaría el resto de su existencia.

…

La diosa Nórdica de la muerte, Hela, hija de Loki, nieta de Odin el padre de todo. Ella se encontraba sentada en su trono apoyando su mejilla en una de su mano, su expresión denotaba aburrimiento total. Atormentar almas pecadoras, y bueno no pecadoras. Administrar su reino y entre otras cosas era lo que hacia la diosa de la muerte, se encontraba aburrida ya de esa rutina. Quería hacer algo nuevo. Con su mirada escaneo todo el lugar donde se encontraba, era la sala principal de su palacio, a diferencia de lo que pensaban muchos ella no tenía un palacio tétrico, tenía un palacio que va más allá de lo tétrico, paredes negras, columnas del mismo color pero con grabados de cráneos y otros detalles que sinceramente no quisieran oír o leer respectivamente. No había nadie además de ellas, solo dos guardias esqueléticos que estaban de ambos lados de su trono custodiando a la diosa.

Hela soltó un suspiro. Por enésima vez.

-Veo que la poderosa Diosa de la muerte Hela, se encuentra perdiendo contra el aburrimiento—

Hela levanto su mirada, sus guardias se tesaron…bueno no tienen piel, solo diré que se pusieron en guardia.

La diosa de la muerte se mantuvo tranquila. O eso aparentaba por fuera. Esa voz.

De repente una blanquecina luz cubrió el salón de trono completamente. Hela entrecerró los ojos ante esa luz dejándola sin visión por unos momentos. Cuando pudo ver claramente su entorno nuevamente, jadeo de sorpresa e indignación ante los que sus ojos veían.

La sala de trono tétrica y aterradora digna de la diosa de la muerte, ya no estaba.

En su lugar, había algo totalmente diferente ante ella, paredes blancas, pisos de un bello color marfil, columnas de color blanco con detalles y adorno con flores e imágenes de Ángeles. La diosa gruño ante eso.

-Realmente este lugar necesitaba una remodelación urgente, querida—nuevamente esa irritante voz que ella conocía muy bien.

-Que haces aquí—más como un gruñido cuestiono Hela, sus dos guardias nunca abandonando su pose de lucha

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar al costado de la diosa de la muerte la cual dirigió su mirada al origen, era una mujer, una hermosa de hecho, su largo cabello de color rojo carmesí cayéndole como cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Llevaba puesto un vestido de un bello color azul celeste cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, su piel era de tez clara, dos orbes de un intenso color verde esmeralda miraban fijamente a Hela, una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en sus labios resaltaba su tan fina y elegante belleza.

-Es así como me recibes querida—con voz suave y melodiosa la mujer ahora frente a Hela cuestiono de nueva cuenta haciendo que un Tic nervioso empiece a manifestarse en el rostro de la diosa de la muerte

-Que quieres, Vida—con un tono de voz frio la hija de Loki cuestiono a la recién llegada, con un gesto de su mano los guardias bajaron sus armas contra la recién llegada.

-Es que una no puede visitar a una querida vieja amiga?, me rompes el corazón pequeña Hela-haciendo una pose de dramatismo fingido llevándose la mano el pecho, dijo la reconocida como Vida

Una vena se remarcó en la frente de la hija del dios de las mentiras.

-No me digas así—siseo Hela rápidamente sintiendo como su enojo aumentaba—además, no espere que te reciba a ti, mi contraparte tan relajadamente, y mucho menos después de que no viniera en estos ¡mil años! –remarcando la última frase, Hela exclamo

Vida soltó una risita para la molestia de Hela.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho en este milenio, no sé si alegrarme o entristecerme, pero en fin creo que debo ir directo al grano de una vez—la expresión serena y tranquila de la pelirroja cambia a una de total seriedad-tenemos que hablar seriamente, Hela—un tono de voz serio y frio salió de aquella bella mujer, haciendo que Hela se sorprenda, desde cuando ella actuaba así?

[…]

Actualmente, en la mansión de los vengadores, los héroes de mayor peso en todo el mundo se encontraban reunidos, los Fantastic Four, Defenders, X-men, Inhumans y Avengers todos en un mismo lugar

Uno pensara "Hombre, los héroes más fuertes del planeta reunidos en una mansión?...quien fue el loco que propuso esto!?" o "Wow, ellos deben de estar hablando de asunto de suma importancia ya que están reunidos todos"

Pero nop, la realidad era otra.

Por un lado en la lujosa mansión, Johnny Storm estaba (otra vez) tratando de coquetear con X-23 o mejor dicho con Laura, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando Wolverine le enseños sus garras y Laura le gruño muy salvajemente haciendo que Johnny se aleje de ella retrocediendo, hacia atrás en reversa…bueno ya ene. Por otro lado se encontraban Sue Storm Invisible Woman y Janet The Wasp hablaban tranquilamente de cosas al azar (La ineptitud de Reed cambio…).

Por otra parte en unas de las esquinas del lugar, Steven Rogers, el primer Vengador siendo el Capitán América, hablaba amenamente con Tony Stark, IronMan, los cuales más bien discutían sobre algo….

-Y se los digo amigos, el cap. una vez cuando fue a comprar al supermercado presiono la pantalla del capta huellas creyendo que era allí donde se debía poner sumándole el hecho que le aplico fuerza de más rompiéndolo jajajajaja debieron de haberlo visto jajajaja—relatando un anécdota del pasado sobre el primer vengador

Logan, The Thing, Thor y Johnny quien había unido a ese grupo después de su fracaso de coqueteo con Laura, se reían fuertemente del rubio quien tenía la cara roja de vergüenza

-Tony te dije que no dijeras nada sobre eso!—con indignación Steve Rogers exclamo

-Los siento cap pero es que jajajajaja

-¡Hulk! ¡Hulk!...y así solía hablar antes—con su voz típica, Bruce Banner en su forma de Hulk le explicaba a un interesado Vision.

-Ok…y no puedes regresar a tu forma normal?—con su típico tono de voz, Vision cuestiono, Hulk se encogió de hombros.

-Si quisiera podría... ¡PERO HULK NO QUIERE!—dando un grito bestial Hulk respondió, pero luego vio lo que había hecho se calmó y miro a Vision sonriendo nerviosamente—Lo siento a veces pasa—le dijo a un Vision quien tenía su cara llena de baba.

-Descuida…

-Vamos Jess…solo fue una vez por favor perdóname—con una cara que demostraba arrepentimiento (si como no) Hawkeye trataba de hacer acceder a Jessica Drew, Spiderwoman, su actual pareja quien por la expresión en su rostro se notaba que estaba nada contenta

-Una sola vez!? Es enserio no me veas la cara de estúpida Barton!, sé que no es la primera vez que lo hacías...!—gritando con su acento inglés, dio su punto a conocer Spiderwoman

Hawkeye se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

Todos habían dejado de hablar al presenciar el intercambio de la pareja

-Hmp, humanos, no entiendo por qué tanto drama por eso—desestimando el tema, La reina blanca, Emma Frost comento, ante la mirada molesta de Jean la portadora de la fuerza fénix quien estaba junto con su prometido Scott Summers

De repente una luz inundo toda la mansión haciendo cubrirse con sus brazos a los presente en la mansión. Cuando la luz ceso todo dirigieron su atención hacia el centro de la sala donde estaban. Rápidamente todos se tensaron, Hawkeye saco sus flechas y arco, IronMan con su nanotecnología creo un guante en su brazo izquierdo preparándose. El capitán América dio un paso al frente, sacando su escudo.

-A que debemos tu visita, Hela—con el ceño fruncido permaneciendo alerta, el capitán América cuestiono

La diosa de la muerta yacía en medio de la sala, portando su imponente ropaje y emitiendo esa aura llena de muerte, desesperación, divinidad e instinto asesino que le caracterizaba.

-Hela será mejor que respondas, que haces fuera de tu dominios y aquí en Midgard!—con voz de autoridad, Thor cuestino firmemente a su sobrina empuñando su martillo.

-Tan valiente dirigiéndote así hacia mí, capitán américa—dijo la diosa de la muerte mirando al susodicho quien permanecía firme, poso su mirada en Thor –Que tal tío? Así es como recibes a tu querida sobrina?—con fingida tristeza la diosa de la muerte declaro.

El sonido de una tormenta lejana se escuchó ante el enojo latente del dios del trueno

-Ya déjate de Juego, Hela y dime que demonio haces aquí!?

Ante el reclamo del dios, Hela bufo

-Si te lo dijera no te lo creerías.—dijo con cierto toque de cansancio la diosa

-¡Héroes!—

Ante aquella exclamación a sus espaldas todos los presente allí miraron hacia un costado, al hacerlo a Johnny casi se le sale la baba, al igual que muchos de los miembros masculinos que allí estaban.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y vestido celeste se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes mirando a todos los allí presentes con una sonrisa.

-Vengadores y demás hombres de trajes ridículos, le presento—Hela dijo apuntando un dedo hacia la pelirroja—A Vida, la diosa de la vida, la creación y el caos mismo… y mi tía…

Ante la declaración dada por la diosa de la muerte todo se quedó sumido en un absoluto silencio. El cual fue roto por la voz incrédula de Thor

-Vida?...pero cómo?...como es que estas aquí?—aun con el shock cuestionaba entre balbuceos el dios del Trueno

-Es un gusto volver a verte Hermanito.—la mujer de cabellera roja se encamino hacia ellos, levanto su mano y emitió un chasquido con sus dedos, de repente todo el entorno de la mansión se empezó a distorsionar.

Hela rodo los ojos exasperada

-Que esta sucediendo!—alarmada The Wasp exclamo

-Thor qué diablos está sucediendo aquí!?—alterado el capitán América cuestiono perdiendo

Thor iba a responder pero de repente el lugar dejo de distorsionarse, todo a su alrededor había cambiado, ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser un templo, paredes y columnas blancas con detalles de flores y ángeles además de una gran estatua de una mujer y un hombre sosteniendo ambos una espada y una lanza.

-Bienvenidos sean Héroes de la tierra, este es mi templo—Vida declaró mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y de la nada aparecían unos muebles cómodos suficientes para cada uno de los allí presentes—tomen asientos y pónganse cómodos para que le explique el motivo de todo esto—

Ante la mirada atónita de todos Thor rápidamente hizo lo pedido sin refutar. Siendo seguido por Vision. Y para aun mayor sorpresa de todos Hulk también lo había hecho

-Yo no lo sé pero por la cara que tiene Thor creo que deberíamos de hacer lo mismo, además viejo ¡Hulk no refuto!—susurrándole a Hawkeye, Johnny Storm dijo para posteriormente irse a sentar en unos de los sillones seguido de aun un muy conmocionado Hawkeye, no solo por eso, si no por su situación actual con su pareja.

Poco a poco todos los demás héroes imitaron las acciones de ellos y se sentaron, esa mujer, la cual ahora sabían que era hermana de Thor inspiraba respeto solo con su presencia.

Hela con suma tranquilidad invoco un trono muy parecido al de sus dominios, un chasquido se escuchó y el trono había cambiado, viéndose igual al de Vida el cual era de un color terciopelo con mosaicos en él, Hela suspiro resignado ante la sonrisa inocente que le daba su tía.

La diosa de la vida y la creación miro a todos los presentes quienes les miraban expectantes

-Bueno, primero que todo, una disculpa por presentarme así de improvisto en la mansión, pero era necesario que lo hiciera. —miro todas las caras presente allí una vez más—como escucharon de parte de mi sobrina, yo Soy Vida, diosa de la vida, la creación y el caos mismo, en otras palabras soy la hermana de Thor y e hija primogénita de Odin.

-disculpe que la interrumpa, pero…por lo que se, en la mitología nórdica, no hay ni un solo archivo sobre usted—dando su punto, Tony Stark cuestiono

La diosa sonrió suavemente.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, por lo que tú sabes, por lo que los mortales saben, eso me da a entender que desconocen muchos aspectos y detalles todavía sobre el universo.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír la diosa antes de poner una expresión seria-pero ahora eso no tiene mucha importancia—

De nuevo el sonido de chasqueo de dedos se escucho

( Thanos, te estas quedando sin trabajo XD)

Un tenue brillo ilumino la habitación, y de repente en las piernas de Sue Storm un libro cayo.

-Eh?...un libro?—confundida Invisible Woman cuestiono llamando la atención de todos los héroes allí presentes

Vida con un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos

-Ese es el motivo de mi llegada, mortales—su voz era fría y seria—eh visto, no solo en este universo, en varios de hecho y siempre veo lo mismo, siempre sufre el que menos lo merece. Nunca ha cambiado—las palabras de la diosa no hacían que dejar aún más confundidos a todos—este libro, lo que está en él, es el motivo por el que están aquí. Van a leer ese libro, dos lo protagonizan.

-Un libro, no trajiste aquí para leer un simple libro!?—exclamando Emma Frost cuestiono, varios iban a opinar lo mismo pero la mirada de seriedad de Thor, Hela y Vida los hizo callar, la reina blanca se encogió ante la mirada de los tres dioses presentes.

-Sera que mejor que midas tus palabras, Reina Blanca, esto no es un simple juego, de esto depende una vida, y de esa vida muchas otras más. —con misterio en su voz Hela con voz monótona comento

-Esa persona, de la que hablas que está en libro, la conocemos?—con voz llena de curiosidad The Wasp cuestiono

La diosa sonrió con misterio

-La conocen muy bien, créanme—dijo Vida sin borrar su sonrisa

-Hermana, sé que esto no es un simple capricho tuyo ya que no jugarías con algo como esto eso lo sé muy bien, pero mi pregunta es, a donde quieres llegar con esto?

-Un cambio de perspectiva, eso es todo lo que te responderé mi estimado Thor—dijo con tranquilidad la diosa para pasar a señalar a Sue—creo que la primera en leer serás tu—

La mencionada trago en seco mientras tomaba el libro con sus manos.

Todos aún tenían preguntas sin contestar

Dudas

Estaban desconfiados

y….Tenían hambre?

Pero aun así

-Niñeros por obligación!...—leyó invisible Woman alzando una ceja junto todos los demás ante peculiar título, Logan quien había permanecido a raya sintió un mal presentimiento-capitulo 1….

Todo tenía que comenzar…

[…]

Continuara…

Notas finales:

Bueno gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí como verán eh agregado un personaje Oc a la historia como tal es la que da el inicio a todo esto más adelante se revelara más acerca de ella. Por ahora eso es todo, se que es está un poco forzada, pero es solo el comienzo además de que tengo que traer a los X-men y demás hacia la lectura…

Me despido, dejen sus opiniones en sus comentarios, críticas y demás me gustaría leerlas mañana sin falta, o hoy si termino del capítulo 1 lo publicare por ahora esto es un simple adelanto, véanlo asi

Adicional

Clint Barton se encontraba al lado de su compañero Hulk quien para su asombro permanecía tranquilo, sentado en el sillo escuchando todo atentamente, ya sin poder soportar la duda hablo

-Oye Hulk—el mencionado por Clint poso su mirada en el frunciendo el entrecejo—dime por que accediste tan rápido a sentarte?

El ser verde no respondió al instante se quedó un momento en silencio antes de hablar

-Ella es bonita—respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros

Balbuceando cosas inentendibles Ojo del halcón no supo que más decir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, tratare de actualizar diariamente, la palabra misma lo dice tratare. Bueno gracias a los que han leído y dado Favorito y siguen la historia.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

 _ **Aclaración 2: La historia Niñeros por obligación! no me pertenece yo solo hago un leyendo sobre ella. Todos los créditos a Hitsuzen278.**_

 _ **Xpegasox: gracias hermano en verdad te lo agradezco.**_

 _ **Hitsuzen278: me alegra que te haya gustado amigo mío, espero que este te guste de igual manera.**_

 _ **[…]**_

 _ **-Capítulo 1-**_ _leyó Sue Storm haciendo que todos prestaran suma atención_ __

 **Algo le decía a Spiderman que no debía entrar a la mansión y no era su sentido arácnido**

-Spidey!?/ Spiderman!—muchos exclamaron en voz alta al escuchar ese fragmento leído. La antorcha humana fue el primero que hablo

-Es cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta, Spidey no había asistido a la reunión en la mansión Avengers. —comento haciendo que Logan asienta en confirmación.

-Y mejor que no venga, es en verdad una molestia con esa actitud suya—con molestia al saber del quien leería seria del héroe Arácnido, comento Natasha Romanoff siendo escuchada por Invisible Woman quien la fulmino con la mirada.

-Creo que será mejor que continúes Chica invisible—queriendo evitar más retrasos interrumpió Vida, la miembro de los 4 fantásticos asintió

 **Una sensación compartida por Logan. Habían terminado de subyugar una pequeña de AIM y beber en un bar como festejo.**

-Típico de Logan, pero de Spidey?, hay que ver para creer, bueno en este caso leer—con algo de asombro comento Tony, sin saber las noches de bebidas que pasaba el hombre detrás de la máscara para ahogar sus penas y poder dormir sin tener pesadillas.

-Olvida eso, lo que me sorprende es que Logan aparezca en el libro—con el ceño ligeramente fruncido comento la poseedora de la fuerza fénix, el mencionado se sintió ofendido ante eso. Y lo demostró gruñendo

 **Por lo que decidieron regresar en paz al centro de operaciones que los Avengers tenían. Recibieron anteriormente a través de sus intercomunicadores la noticia de que sus colegas estaban haciendo frente a Kang El Conquistador**

-Ese sujeto en verdad que es una verdadera molestia, una molestia verdaderamente peligrosa—dijo esta vez Steve Rogers recordando previos encuentros con Kang el conquistador

 **Por lo que dedujeron que ningún exabrupto había ocurrido cuando ninguna muestra de destrucción era notable, sino que un gran silencio que los incomodaba suplantaba su lugar.**

 **-Por qué tengo la sensación de que vamos a arrepentirnos si llegamos a abrir las puertas? – murmuró Peter.**

 **-Odio decir esto, pero ciento lo mismo- tras olfatear el aire, respondió Wolverine.**

-Si lo olfatee, es muy serio lo que se viene—comento con seriedad Wolverine recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hija, Laura.

Los demás asintieron, muchas veces el olfato de Wolverine los había sacado de aprietos

 **-Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no puedo escuchar nad…- comenzó a decir la araña, siendo interrumpido cuando un vidrio roto y un llanto resonaron hasta ellos.**

-Por qué siempre tienen que destrozar mi mansión!?—con indignación, el millonario con dramatismo comento, todos los demás rodaron los ojos

-Oh vamos Stark, ni que ocurri…sabes que, mejor olvídalo—Johnny se detuvo en media oración al recordar las veces que la mansión había quedado en ruinas, muchas veces con participación suya.

Sue negando con la cabeza siguió la lectura

 **-Algún día dejarás de llamar a la desgracia? – cuestionó Arma X, sacando sus garras y pateando las puertas, solo para quedarse tieso ante lo que tenía delante.**

Logan suspiro, algo le decía que lo que se venía, no iba ser nada bonito. ( si supiera jajaja), los demás héroes presente prestaron más atención a la lectura ante eso.

 **Al menos unas tres decenas de infantes no mayores de seis años miraban asustados a los dos recién llegados, los cuales estaban en silencio tratando de analizar lo que pasaba allí. Unos lardos segundos transcurrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta al notar los pequeños trajes y el hecho de que Kang había sido la última persona que estuvo en la mansión. Spiderman divisó a cada niño que tenía delante, percatándose de quienes eran y preguntándose cómo algunos de ellos llegaron allí, pero dejando de lado rápidamente ese pensamiento al ver una niña de ropas verdes y doradas sollozar al lado de una destruida mesa de vidrio por causa de un reconocido martillo.**

Una pantalla apareció de repente mostrando unas imágenes con lo que el libro describía

-…-absolutamente todos los héroes se encontraban en shock, al ver aquellas imágenes, Vida de la nada invoco una cámara y tomo varias fotos a los héroes quienes tenían caras de total poesía ante lo que sus ojos veían. Hela rodo los ojos. Pero al ver a su pad…madre en esa forma la hizo sonreír levemente, oh como disfrutaría extorsionar…la con ellas.

-Bueno eso sí que no me lo esperaba—saliendo de su conmoción Tony Stark fue el primero en comentar recibiendo asentimiento de parte de todos los héroes quienes se veían a si mismo pero en su versión infantil

-Hulk se ve pequeño!—con asombro exclamo Hulk al verse de tal forma

-Que!? Como puede ser posible esto!?—con asombro al verse a sí misma rejuvenecida, exclamo Emma Frost

-Jajaja sin duda alguna esto ha sido épico!—exclamo entre risas la antorcha humana junto con The Thing

-Yo que ustedes no me reiría mucho, ustedes también están allí—dijo Steve con cara de palo haciendo que ambos apaguen sus risas.

Scott frunció el ceño al verse a sí mismo convertido en un infante pero no comento nada, al igual que Jean.

The Wasp se miraba a si misma con la boca abierta, lo mismo se podía decir de Black Widow quien no cabía en sus asombro, X-23 solo miraba eso con curiosidad, el verse a si misma de pequeña le trajo recuerdo, no buenos de hecho. Capitana Marvel estaba igualmente sorprendida ante eso, She- Hulk se mantuvo en silencio pero también se notaba sorprendida. Los demás afectados estaban de igual manera.

-Quisiera ver la cara de Bobbi al verse de esta manera…dios! Hasta Madame Web esta allí!—incrédula exclamo Jean Grey

Antes de que todo se saliera de control, Vida le indico a Sue que continuara la lectura

 **-Thor! Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – la araña exclamó, corriendo velozmente hasta la jovencita y revisar que no tuviese algún corte para luego alzarla en sus brazos contra su pecho.**

Vida sonrió levemente al igual que Sue al ver el lado protector del héroe Arácnido, todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante esa faceta.

De repente una luz ilumino el área, y de la nada estaba parada en el medio de la sala una muy confundida Loki quien hacia juego con su mini forma en el libro.

-Por la barba del viejo pervertido, donde demonios estoy?—luciendo claramente confundida el dios nórdico de las mentiras atrapado en cuerpo de mujer exclamo, posos su mirada en cada uno de los rostros aun conmocionados por lo visto anteriormente, hasta posarla en Hela, tensándose inevitablemente, pero su rostro palideció al ver a la figura sentada al lado de su hija.

-V-Vida…

-Bienvenida seas, hermana—con eso dicho la diosa chasqueo sus dedos y una luz marfil se acentuó en la frente de la recién llegada, la cual parpadeo un par de veces un momento antes de mirar a todos los presente y luego a la pantalla que había aparecido la cual se ilumino por unos momentos antes de desaparecer —

-wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba—dijo mientras se iba a sentar a unos de los sillones.

Todos la miraron interrogantes

-Le pase un resumen a ella a través de un hechizo de todo lo sucedido—respondio rápidamente la diosa haciendo que todos asientan

Sue continúo la lectura

 **-Yo no hice nada! Todo es culpa de Loki, estoy seguro de que ella uso su mag…! – quiso decir el infantil dios del trueno mientras pataleaba.**

Todos rieron ante el comportamiento infantil del dios de trueno quien se sonrojo de vergüenza.

 **-No mientas, muchachito. Por intentar lastimar a tu hermana, te quitaré tu martillo! – dejó en claro Peter para sorpresa de todos,**

-Inténtalo! No eres digno!—con voz arrogante el dios del trueno exclamo hacia el libro haciendo rodar los ojos a todos

 **Incluyendo a Logan quien se debatía si todo esto se debía a una gran borrachera.**

Todos en la sala reían ante eso, Logan gruño de exasperación

 **-No puedes quitármelo, no eres digno! Mi padre me lo dijo! – intentando ocultar a Mjolnir, el rubio gritó con su voz aflautada.**

-De eso es de lo que hablo!—de nuevo el dios del trueno interrumpió apoyando a su versión infantil.

De nuevo, todos rodaron los ojos, incluidos Hela y Vida

-Thor guarda silencio—con el ceño fruncido ordeno Vida haciendo que el mencionado parara de hablar inmediatamente y que asintiera.

-Ja! El dios del trueno sometido ante una mujer jaja…-las palabras de IronMan murieron al ver la mirada mortal de Vida haciendo que trague grueso y se quede callado.

 **-Y crees que golpear a niñas te hace digno? No lo creo, Thor. Ahora me quedaré con esto hasta que todo se solucione- declaró definitivamente Spiderman tras quitarle el martillo, lo que asombró a cada uno de ellos, y dejarlo en lo alto de una alacena al lado de una caja de cereales.**

Todos en la sala estaba con la boca por los suelos tanto por las palabras maduras de Spiderman como por levantar el martillo, Thor era el peor de todos con los ojos totalmente abiertos por el Shock al escuchar como su martillo era levantado por alguien que no era el.

-Tengo que aclarar que Todo lo que está en el libro es verdadero, no hay mentira alguna en el—aclaro rápidamente la diosa de la vida y la creación ante la pregunta no hecha.

-….quien no era digno ricitos de oros?...puedes repetírmelo?—con burla Loki cuestiono a su hermano .

-Pero…pero…es …es imposible!—entre balbuceos, trato de formular alguna oración coherente Thor

-Hulk dice que Spiderman es el hombre!—exclamo Hulk

 **Las niñas del inmenso grupo miraban al arácnido como el mayor héroe de todos, mientras que con los varones ocurrían reacciones dispares. Al ver en inconveniente que tenían delante, Logan decidió lavarse las manos lo más rápido posible y tomar la decisión que creyó más provechosa y ventajera.**

-Cuando no—con fastidio, Wanda Maximoff dijo mientras suspiraba, al igual que Jean y Scott

 **-No pienso cuidarlas, suficiente tuve con Laura, Kitty y Jubilee. Tú te encargarás de ellas y yo de los mocosos, con suerte esto pasará pronto. Muévanse ustedes, nos vamos al otro lado de la mansión! – ordenó velozmente el mutante, sonriendo orgulloso por deshacerse de lo que él pensaba un problema.**

Logan asintió de acuerdo con los brazos ante lo dicho por el mismo en el libro.

-Oh por dios! Los niños se van a ir con un sujeto que apenas puede mantenerse a si mismo! y lo peor de todo es que no van a dejar con el estúpido araña!?—con indignación, un molesta reina blanca

Vida al igual que varias allí presentes fruncieron el ceño, no gustándole para nada el modo de expresarse del héroe Araña. Siendo la primera en expresar su opinión la hija adoptiva de Odin.

-En mi opinión prefiero estar bajo el cuidado de Spiderman que cualquiera de cada uno de ustedes—dijo, sorprendiendo a su Hija, y sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana—

-Opino lo mismo que él…ella, Spiderman es alguien Noble sin duda alguna quien daría la vida por salvar otra a cambio sin dudarlo—dijo la mujer invisible con cierto aire de añoranza, todos los héroes y Loki la miraron con los ojos como platos, ante eso ella se sonrojo dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar—d-digo solo es mi opinión me personal! Nada mas eso!—dijo queriendo que la tierra se la tragase

-"Ay Richards si sigues así"—pensó IronMan en su amigo quien no estaba presente, l mas seguro era que estaba en su laboratorio encerrado.—"vas a perderla"

 **-Qué? No! Aguarda!...Juro que te pondré un maldito collar anti pulgas, Logan! – alzando su puño como lo haría Dr. Doom, prometió dramáticamente, provocando risitas en las niñas.**

Todos en la sala rieron igualmente ante eso relajando un poco el ambiente tenso que estaba presente. Logan murmuro algo acerca de que él no era un maldito perro.

-y eso es todo lo que está en este capítulo—dijo invisible Woman

-Fue algo corto, pero sin duda muy impactante—dijo Vision quien se había mantenido al margen de todo. Poso su mirada en Thor quien aún seguía en shock— Bueno para algunos más que otros—

-Debo admitir que verme a mí mismo convertido en niño fue algo …Wow-dijo Clint Barton para dirigir su mirada hacia Spiderwoman quien estaba pensativa—Pero ver a mi chica convertida en una muy tierna fue más que impresionante, además de que te veías muy linda, Jess—tratando de hablar con su pareja Clint dijo.

La mujer le fulmino con la mirada desviándola, Clint suspiro decepcionado bajando la mirada.

-Aun no me creo que Logan vaya a tener a cargo a un montón de críos, y héroes de paso—con sus típico tono de voz, The Thing quien se había mantenido callado fue el quien comento.

Hela suspiro para después un carraspeo escapara de su garganta.

-Creo que sería mejor que empiecen a leer el siguiente capítulo—dijo la diosa mirando de reojo a su tía quien le asintió

-Puedo ser la siguiente en leer?

Para sorpresa de todos, la que propuso aquello fue Wanda Maximoff recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Vida, el libro desapareció en partícula de las manos de Sue y reapareció en las manos de la hija de Magneto. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar, un destello ilumino el salón.

-Donde demonios estamos!?— se escuchó una voz gritar una voz

-Y que voy a saber yo!?

Sin duda alguna ambas eran femeninas

Continuara…

Notas del autor:

Agradezco a los que llegaron hasta aquí, no tengo mucho que decir, solo esperar que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, quienes creen quienes sean las que llegaron a la lectura? Comenten sus respuestas!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos de nueva cuenta les traigo una nueva actualización para la historia!

 _ **Aclaraciones: Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

 _ **Aclaración 2: La historia Niñeros por obligación! no me pertenece yo solo hago un leyendo sobre ella. Todos los créditos a Hitsuzen278.**_

 _ **Xpegasox: gracias hermano, en serio harías eso? Te lo agradecería mucho si lo hicieras, gracias por comentar y leer la historia**_

 _ **Hitsuzen278: me alegra que te haya gustado amigo mío, y jeje lo siento por lo de ayer, en verdad iba a publicar este capítulo ayer pero se me paso jeje, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que han leído y dado Favorito y siguen la historia.**_

[…]

Todos en la sala miraron a las 2 personas recién llegadas las cuales miraban todo con suma confusión.

-Spider-Girl, Hope, sean bienvenidas—con voz tranquila, Vida anuncio a las recién llegadas las cuales portaban sus trajes de heroínas respectivamente.

-Eh?—balbuceo confundida la chica araña junto a la castaña rojiza quien estaba igual que la anterior mencionada

Los demás héroe miraban a las recién llegadas, Scott con una mueca observa despectivamente a la mutante portadora de una fracción del poder fénix , Logan solo murmuraba algo acerca de muchachas molestas que le hacían la vida de cuadritos.

Spider-Girl observo a la pelirroja y a Hela, luego a todos los Avengers y demás héroes que estaban allí, cierta castaña buscaba con la mirada a cierto castaño con el traje de rojo y azul.

Al ver a todos los héroes juntas se relajó un poco, pues ellos estaban tranquilos, sentados en unos sillones en un templo del cual no sabía nada…

-Quien eres tú?—de manera rápida Anya con el traje de spider-Girl cuestiono rapidamente, Hope se mantuvo al margen, por lo genes que tenia de Jean Grey y al ser portadora aunque sea de una minúscula parte de la fuerza fénix, sus instintos le advertían que la pelirroja sentada en el trono con sonrisa amable no era alguien con quien debería enfrentarse si quería vivir.

Vida por otra parte, consiente de la conmoción presente en ambas jóvenes sonrió con suavidad.

-Tranquilas, jóvenes heroínas, sé que están algo confundidas y es entendible, pero…-con un simple y suave chasqueo de sus dedos un tenue brillo se acentuó en la frente de ambas recién llegadas—espero que con eso hallan logrado entender el motivo de su repentina aparición.

Anya y Hope parpadearon un momento algo aturdidas por la repentina información que llenaba su mentes, ambas miraron a los héroes presente y estos le asintieron, confirmando que lo que vieron era cierto

-"Vamos a leer un libro sobre Spiderman! Si si si si! Al fin podre conocer la identidad de el! Y luego…."—primero los labios dela chica era una sonrisa emocionada, luego paso a una boba y luego a una mueca extraña. Reconocida por varios. Algunos juraron haber visto como corazones flotaban sobre la cabeza de la joven heroína.

Algunas de las mujeres allí presente sintieron una perturbación.

-De acuerdo…no es lo más extraño que nos ha sucedido—comento con tranquilidad Hope. Mirando a la pupila de Spiderman a la cual se le caía la baba de sus labios frunciendo el entrecejo.

Stephen Strange quien todo ese tiempo se había mantenido a raya de toda conversación, allí y en la reunión que anteriormente se realizaba en la mansión Avengers bufo.

-De hecho, de todo lo que a ocurrido esto era lo que menos esperaba que sucediera—con algo de fastidio, el doctor extraño comento. De verdad toda esta situación le parecía absurda Ja! El convertido en niño!

Hope al ver que su "amiga" estaba en un estado de ensoñación tuvo que guiarla hacia unos de los sillones, eso sí, alejadas de Cyclops quien la miro de reojo despectivamente.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que empieces a leer Scarlet Witch.-con tranquilidad, le indico a la heroína que hiciera lo pedido

-Capítulo 2—leyo la hija de magneto comenzando con el capítulo.

 **Suspirando por su derrota, Peter miró por un segundo a la diosa en sus brazos con sus lentes blancas, para posteriormente dejarla en un sofá junto a unas mini Scarlet Witch y Emma Frost, yéndose a buscar una escoba y barrer los vidrios que Thor había roto. El héroe podía sentir las fijas miradas que Black Widow y X-23 le daban, sintiéndose incómodo un instante pero dejando la sensación de lado para saludarlas amistosamente mientras embolsaba los vidrios y se llevaba el armazón de la mesa a la acera con rapidez.**

Tony soltó un bufido por la destrucción que había causado Thor en una rabieta, Thor quien se había recuperado de la impresión de que levantaran su martillo-Dramático- bufo de igual manera

-Peter…Peter…Peter—murmuraban Anya y Hope tratando de recordar donde habían escuchado ese nombre antes. Al igual que muchos en la sala, claro ya habían escuchado el nombre de Spiderman en el anterior capitulo pero no le habían dado tantas vueltas al asunto, había claras excepciones, los cuales ya conocían la identidad del héroe (IronMan, Daredevil (corríjanme si me equivoco), Sue Storm y su hermano, entre otros)

-Diablos tengo que admitir que Laura se ve absolutamente tierna como niña—susurrándose entre Johnny le dijo a su compañero The Thing quien asintió de acuerdo, pero obviamente se olvidaron del agudo oído que tenía la mencionada quien lo miro fulmino con la mirada y les gruño—retiro lo dicho!

 **-Bueno…eh…me reconocen? – con duda, indagó el tótem araña a sus diminutas colegas.**

 **Sus cabezas se movieron lateralmente al mismo tiempo que fruncían los ceños en un intento de recordar. Un gemido escapó de la boca del adulto, quien se rascó la nuca y tomó asiento delante de todas ellas.**

-Awwwwww! Pero que tiernas!—con sus ojos como estrellitas exclamo una extasiada Kamala. Saliendo de quien sabe donde

Muchos saltaron de sus asientos ante el grito de la aprendiz de Capitana Marvel, quien solo suspiro resignada al ver como repentinamente esta estaba al lado de Wanda quien tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo

-¡Y esta cuando llego!—grito IronMan, quien por el susto ahora se estaba abrazando con el capitán américa quienes al darse cuenta en la posición de que estaban se separaron bruscamente, sonrojado de vergüenza ( aclaro: cero Yaoi..no tengo nada contra el solo que no habrá y punto), de repente ambos héroes tuvieron ganas de golpear a un escritor el cual estaba en su casa cómodamente escribiendo escuchando música y de repente sintió un escalofrió.

-Ella siempre estuvo aquí, solo que no se habían dado cuenta—aclaro Carol Denvers viendo como Kamala saltaba de un lado para otro, murmurando cosas como "Lo más tierno que eh visto en mi vida" o "Con esto Podre escribir por un largo tiempo" y finalmente "Habrá romance? Peter/ Natasha o talves…."

Con un suspiro la capitana Marvel tomo de uno de sus brazos a la chica quien no dejaba de murmurar y la llevo a sentar de nuevo a su sillón

Todos tenían una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas ante tal escena.

Wanda continuo leyendo

 **-Bien, entonces me presentaré. Soy su amistoso vecino Spiderman! – con un tono alegre dijo su nombre, divirtiéndolas.**

Muchos bufaron, Anya y Hope sonrieron con ternura ante eso, al igual que Sue, Vida y para sorpresa de todos Laura.

 **-Somos arañas también! Viva el equipo araña! – una joven Jessica Drew proclamó luego de señalar a Natasha y Julia.**

 **Carol tuvo que tapar la boca de su pupila para que no solara un chillido, Jessica se sonrojo de Vergüenza al igual que Natasha solo que esta tenía un pequeño sonrojo.**

De repente una luz ilumino de nuevo el área y de ella apareció una aturdida Madame Web, los héroes estuvieron a punto de lanzarse contra ella pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Vida basto para que desistieran.

Antes de que siquiera la villana lograra alcanza a decir algo una tenue luz marfil se acentuó en su frente, miro algo confundida a Vida frunciendo el ceño asintió y se dirigió hacia unos de los sillones apartado de todos los héroes. Pero si vieran bien, podrían notar como un pequeño ¿sonrojo? se apoderaba de su rostro.

Wanda al ver todo aclarado siguió con la lectura.

 **-Las avispas son mejores! – protestó Janet con una faneca.**

Wasp asintió de acuerdo con su versión infantil, sacando una sonrisa a Sue.

 **-A mí me gustan los gatitos- una peliblanca con disfraz felino susurró.**

-Que novedad—poniendo los ojos en blanco, Anya comento.

De repente en una luz la mencionada se hizo presente.

-esto se hará frecuente no es así?—pregunto a nadie en particular Tony Stark siendo escuchado por Steve quien no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con el multimillonario

Black Cat estaba en el medio del salón con una cara de confusión total mirando a todos lo héroe presente se puso en guardia al ver a los héroes, pero disimuladamente busco con la mirada a uno en particular, pero relajo su postura cuando en un brillo en su frente la información llego a ella.

-Es en serio?—cuestiono a todos los allí presente quienes asintieron, la peliblanca bufo para luego irse a sentar en unos de los sillones ( infinity sillones?) en la sala.

Wanda continúo

 **-Pájaros! – las versiones aniñadas de Jean Grey y Bobbi Morse gritaron.**

Jean sonrió algo nerviosa ante la mirada que le daban los demás héroes

 **-Magia es mejor que todo eso- Wanda aclaró junto a Loki.**

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de Wanda al leer esa parte. Muchos la observaron sorprendidos pero ella no le tomo importancia.

 **-Arriba las rubias! – alegó Carol junto a Sue y Emma, sorprendiendo un poco a Peter por la nueva actitud de la mutante.**

Emma Frost frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazo y desvió la mirada ante la mirada divertida de muchos, sin embargo la reina blanca tenía un tenue sonrojo en su rostro , Carol choco palmas con Sue quien sonreía abiertamente.

 **-Viva nosotras! – sin nada que utilizar para distinguirse, clamó una alta Jennifer Walters que abrazaba a Medusalith y Laura Kinney.**

Todos soltaron unas risitas al escuchar esa parte es que la poderosa She-hulk y Laura actuando de esa manera, quien lo hubiera imaginado?

La mencionadas en el libro se miraron entre si y se sonrieron, bueno al menos Laura lo intento. Y bueno Medusalith no estaba presente, aun.

 **-Ya niñas…no tienes que discutir quién es mejor que la otra, todas con especiales a su manera. Vale? – habló Spiderman, logrando tranquilizarlas a todas menos a cierta pelirroja y morena que seguían vigilándolo.**

Anya suspiro con añoranza, imaginando una familia junto a Spiderman, con Sue paso lo mismo solo que imaginaba al castaño jugando con sus hijos mientras ella tenía una beba de cabello castaño en sus brazos. Tony vio eso y suspiro, Ay Richards- no pudo evitar pensar, muchas estaban ya dudando de la opinión que tenían sobre el héroe araña, siendo una de estas Natasha.

 **-Por qué usas una máscara? – Sue Storm cuestionó.**

 **-Para proteger mi identidad…- suavemente replicó el hombre.**

 **-No entiendo- X-23 murmuró por lo bajo, luciendo confundida.**

-AWWWWWWWW!— liberándose del agarre de su mentora Kamala grito a toda potencia cuando de repente una pantalla apareció y mostro la imagen de una infantil Laura con el rostro ladeado hacia un lado (Mucha. Ternura…mata…biiiiiiiiiiiiiiP!), todos se tuvieron ue tapar los oídos ante tal arrebato de la chica, la cual se sonrojo de vergüenza.

 **-Si la gente mala no puede ver mi cara, entonces no pueden lastimar a la gente que quiero- explicó pacientemente el arácnido.**

Muchos asintieron suavemente ante eso, IronMan se sintió algo culpable del como había hecho de que revelara su identidad al mundo en la guerra civil sin pensar en la consecuencias que esta traería.

 **-Nosotras somos malas? – Felicia dijo con la misma inocencia que solía utilizar cuando era adulta e intentaba escapar.**

La mencionada furncio el ceño, pero no dijo nada

 **-No, no lo son- contestó el héroe, tragándose la incertidumbre tras ver a la ladrona, la diosa y la Reina Blanca.**

-Ya esta cediendo—comento con tono cansado, Daredevil al ver como su compañero ocasional para combatir el crimen cedía ante las niñas.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual me fui con los idiotas rejuvenecidos—comento Wolverine recibiendo varios "Hey!" de los héroes mencionados en esa oración

 **-Entonces podemos ver tu cara! – Wasp clamó, señalándolo con un dedo.**

 **-Mmh…no lo sé- con un semblante dudoso al recordar que no era muy bienvenido para ellas, Spiderman comentó.**

Muchas se vieron a la cara, no entendiendo a que se refería, bueno, menos para Sue y Felicia quienes bajaron la mirada no es que la primera haya hecho algo en contra de Spiderman, solo era que sentía tristeza del recordar cómo era tratado por parte de todos en la mansión, Felicia bajo la mirada culpable al ser unas de la que le había causado un grave daño en el corazón del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Vision tenía casi los mismo pensamientos que la anteriores, el había sido testigo de cómo era menospreciado subestimado y tildado de molestia el héroe de quien sentía un respeto y admiración grande, ya que a pesar de todo no se había rendido.

 **-** Uh ya está a punto de ceder!—exclamo divertido Tony

 **-Pero dijiste que éramos buenas…- el acento ruso de Black Widow se oyó por lo bajo.**

 **-Nos mentiste? – la telépata con una fuerza cósmica en su interior, preguntó triste.**

 **-Qué! No! Yo no mentí! – replicó el héroe, negando con las manos.**

 **-** -Si, ha caído completamente—dijo con burla Johnny

 **-Pero no nos quieres mostrar tu cara- la reina de los Inhumanos recordó.**

 **-Acaso hicimos algo malo? – acongojada, Emma Frost cuestionó.**

Emma sorprendida por su actitud miro con sorpresa el libro, al igual que muchos la miraron sorprendidos

-Vaya quien lo hubiese imaginado—agrego Thor quien ya estaba repuesto de lo de su martillo

-Hulk dice que esto está de locos!—el casi olvidado de la historia, Banners comento levantando sus puños

 **-Cómo se les ocurre eso? Ustedes son las mejores! Ya quisieran algunas ser como ustedes! – desesperado, trató de calmarlas la araña.**

A muchas le conmovió el corazón las palabras del héroe en el libro quien como se describía en el libro en verdad estaba encimado de no hacerlas sentir mal, Vida sonrió de medio lado, todo iba al pie de la letra.

 **Las pequeñas manos de Julia y Loki se aferraron a los brazos del tótem arácnido, jalándolo con fuerza para que este baje la vista y las vea directamente a las caras que enseñaban un semblante similar a un perrito mojado. Spiderman solo se cuestionaba cómo fue que terminó en esta situación, para luego maldecir su suerte y a Logan.**

 **Logan sonrió con malicia ante lo escuchado**

-La peor arma de todas, y en unas niñas tan tiernas…ay Spidey siento tanta pena por ti—comento la antorcha humana, recordando las veces en la que la hija de su hermana le había hecho lo mismo

 **-Queremos ver tu cara! – gritó Julia con su traje de Madame Web mientras la diosa asentía.**

 **-Yo…- quiso decir Spidey, pero callándose cuando trece niñas más se le engancharon a los brazos.**

 **-Por favoooooooooooorrrrrr! – las quince aturdieron a la araña, quien gimió derrotado ante tanta ternura manipuladora.**

-¡Y Fatality súper tierna!—grito entre los chillidos de Kamala Johnny ante lo leído. Mucho rieron, Anya ya tenía la forma de convencer a su amado…una siniestra mueca se formó en su rostro

 **-Está bien! Pero necesito mis brazos para eso- pidió el adulto, siendo soltado al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por unas emocionadas infantes.**

 **Maldiciendo a cualquier deidad que se empeñe en arruinar su vida,**

-Oye!—grito indignada Hela

… **Procedió a quitarse lenta, muy lentamente la máscara, gozando del suspenso que generaba en las versiones infantiles de esas mujeres que poco se esforzaban en ocultar el disgusto que sentían hacia él. Viendo que era suficiente, se quitó por completo parte de su disfraz, revelando su rostro y haciendo que todas ellas lo viesen asombradas.**

De repente una pantalla apareció en la sala y mostraba la imagen de Peter, muchas se sonrojaron ante el rostro del chico en la pantalla, otros jadearon al ver la identidad del héroe Arácnido

-Parker?—murmuro Clint en verdad asombrado al conocer la identidad de Spiderman.

-Parker… Peter, Peter Parker—murmuraron Hope y Anya ante tal descubrimiento

Tony suspiro ante la identidad descubierta del chico que recluto, sinceramente no quería que se supiera, así no.(entonces como? Frente un montón de cámaras a nivel nacional?), Sue era otra que no quería que la identidad no quería que se supiera la identidad del chico.

-Veo que no te muestran sorprendidas, Sue, Black Cat?—cuestiono con el ceño fruncido Doctor extraño

-Ya lo sabia—respondió Sue rapidamente, Felicia asintió dando a conocer que ella lo sabia de igual forma—y no solo yo mi hermano Tony y Reed lo sabia también.

En la sala todos se quedaron en silencio

-Debo admitir que es en verdad guapo—dijo Emma recibiendo el ceño fruncido por parte de Scott siendo visto por su prometida quien lo miro ceñuda.

 **-Contentas? Acaso les quité el aire? – se burló Spiderman.**

 **No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo las pudo ver cómo se reunían y hablaban por lo bajo mientras reían tras darle pequeños vistazos, lo que incomodó por completo a la araña. De hecho, él estaba cuestionándose si haberse quedado en la soledad de su apartamento no era mejor.**

-Diablos, cuando las mujeres hacen eso…no significa nada bueno—comento Tony Stark

 **-Antes de que sigan riéndose, quiero decirles que no utilicen sus poderes. No quiero que se lastimen, entendido? – con gentileza, pidió el héroe, recibiendo sonrisas y asentimientos que tranquilizaron sus nervios.**

 **Las mujeres se sorprendieron por la forma tan atenta en la ue el castaño se dedicaba a cuidarlas**

 **-Sí…- refutó la peliblanca, pidiendo su nombre de manera sutil.**

 **-Peter. Me llamo Peter, Felicia- contestó el susodicho.**

 **-Sí, Peter! – feliz, alegó la diminuta gata, volviendo a reírse con las demás.**

 **-Bueno…al menos espero que Logan esté sufriendo…- murmuró el Parker mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararles algo a las rejuvenecidas heroínas.**

El mencionado gruño, como si el no pudiera hacerse cargo de un montón de mocosos

' _ **BOOM!'**_

 **-No quiero ni saber que produjo eso, después de todo Logan los eligió a ellos- por lo bajo dijo la araña al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por unas asustadas niñas.**

Todos miraron a Logan quien maldecía la maldecía boca de su compañero arácnido

 **Logan vio como los mini héroes caminaban en silencio delante de él, al igual que unos reclusos que volvían a sus celdas de forma sombría.**

-Que linda comparación—con sarcasmo The Thing comento. Recibiendo asentimiento de los afectados en el libro en la sala.

 **Las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente cuando el mutante fue el último en entrar al ala oeste de la mansión, haciendo que los niños lo miren con un toque de temor.**

 **-Quiero mi martillo! – se quejó finalmente Thor.**

Los presente rodaron los ojos

 **-Esta es mi casa, por qué tengo que hacerte caso?! – un pequeño Tony Stark cuestionó.**

De nuevo, suspirando con exasperación rodaron los ojos

-Hulk!— en una exclamación comento Banner

 **-Hulk! – una mini masa de músculos verdes protestó.**

Todos rieron ante la coincidencia

 **Muchas quejas más se oyeron provenientes de los miembros de los Fantastic Four, Defenders, X-men, Inhumans y Avengers, lo que terminó por colmar la poca paciencia del longevo ser quien sacó sus garras y los miró depredadoramente.**

-Y allí van los maduros héroes jajajaja!—Hela con burla se reía haciendo que los mencionados gruñan

 **-Silencio- calmo, pronunció Arma X.**

 **-Pero mi mart…! – quiso lloriquear de nuevo el Asgardiano.**

 **-SILENCIO DIJE! – rugió el mutante, asustando incluso a Hulk.**

Los héroes miraron con desaprobación a logan quien se encogió de hombros.

 **-** -Hulk no le tiene miedo a nadie!—indignado exclamo el ser de radiación gamma

 **Todos los niños se juntaron en un rincón, temblando de miedo levemente ante la menuda figura feroz.**

 **-Aquí se hará lo que digo! No pelearán! No gritarán! No me molestarán! Y no usarán sus poderes! Si llegan a hacerlo, entonces "SNIKT"! – gritó Logan, moviendo sus garras al final para dar más énfasis.**

La heroínas que eran madres miraron con desaprobación a Logan

-Así no se tratan a unos niños!...aunque sean un montón de idiotas—exclamo Janet, que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el trato que el mutante inmortal les daba al montón de idio…digo niños

 **Algunos comenzaron a juntar lágrimas en sus ojos, excepto un pequeño Black Bolt, quien sumamente asustado abrió su boca y gritó.**

-Ay no…puta sea mi suerte—murmuro Logan resignado

' _ **BOOM!'**_

 **La figura del mutante se encontró estampada cerca de un roble del jardín luego de volar a través de unas desintegradas paredes, llevándolo a la conclusión de que debió de haberse quedado con las mocosas antes de pararse y crujir sus nudillos.**

-…-

El silencio fue roto por unas estruendosas risas por todos en la sala

-Jajajajajajaja! No puedo…con tanto….jajajajaja—decia entre risas Janet al igual que todos en la sala

-Ese…jaja…es todo el capítulo jaja—entre risas decía Wanda Maximoff

Pasaron unos poco minutos para que todos se calmaran, cabe destacar que los único que no se habían reído eran los afectados.

Vida miro a cada uno en la habitación, miro como Kamala escribía furiosamente en su teléfono-Tu—llamo Vida señalando a la pakistaní quien dio un respingo en su asiento y miro temerosa a la diosa quien la veía seriamente—Quieres leer?—dijo la diosa sonriendo suavemente. Hela Bufo

Kamala soltó un suspiro y sonrió nerviosamente de vuelta

-Claro, porque no?

De repente una luz ilumino el salón ( ya se ha vuelto algo repetitivo?…nah) cuando pudieron ver claramente todos vieron como un niño de no más de 4 año se encontraba en medio del salón, el niño tenía el cabello castaño y unos profundos ojos marrones iba vestido con una camisa azul celeste y unos short y zapatos de color blancos.

El niño con su mirada escaneo a todos, quienes se encontraban confundidos, incluso la misma diosa Vida estaba de la misma manera.

-Donde…estoy? Y quienes son ustedes?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Peter?

Continuara…

NOTAS FINALES:

Hola agradezco a los que han llegado hasta aquí, si algo sobre lo que escribí hoy está mal respecto al universo Marvel háganmelo saber para corregirlo, Nada más que decir solo que espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, críticas y demás en los reviews anímense!


	4. Chapter 4

Hitsuze278: Si, Cyclops, ese hombre tiene problemas, bueno hombre a según, gracias por tus palabras en verdad te lo agradezco y gracias por promocionar esta historia mediante la tuya, en verdad gracias.

Breaker234: Si te comprendo, a mi también me encantan este tipo de historias. Gracia por comentar.

Hyakki Yako: si, de hecho yo tengo un leyendo "algo" abandonado, digo algo por que ya van meses de que no lo actualizo XD, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero no disminuir la mejoras que señalas, si lo hago no ddes en decirlo

Guest: gracias bro

Guest: claro que seguiré, no a la abandona….mejor no lo termino de decir porque esas palabras son muy peligrosas de decirlas, gracia por comentar.

Darthwolf: ….jejejeje sorpresa hermano, lee y te daras cuenta de lo que hablo, gracias por comentar.

FLARE210: gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

Metalero Anarkista: aquí está la actualización, gracias por comentar.

Guest 2099: see, ellos no estarán felices, pronto, muy pronto aparecerá. Gracias por comentar

Aclaraciones: Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Aclaración2: Niñero por obligación! Le pertenece únicamente a Hitsuzen278, pacense por su perfil tiene en verdad muy buenas historias este men

….

-Peter?—fue el cuestionamiento que lanzo al aire Felicia Hardy al ver el enorme parecido del niño al de su amor. Muchos pensaron lo mismo

El niño por su parte observo todos los allí presente, pero cuando su mirada se topó con la pelirroja, el niño abrió los ojos enormemente, lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos del pequeño, todos observaron asombrados e intrigados esa reacción, mucho pensaron que al ser tan pequeño debe de estar asustado al aparecer en una habitación con un montón de gente que no conocia y por eso estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, pero. Vida se levantó de improvisto de su asiento con pasos apresurados se acercó hacia al niño, la pelirroja de vestido celeste tenia lágrimas en sus ojos corriendo libremente por su mejillas. Cuando estuvo cerca del niño, lo tomo con sus brazos suavemente y lo abrazo fuertemente, sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar provenientes del niño y la diosa. Todos se encontraban conmocionados e impresionados.

Enterrado en el pecho de su madre, llorando a moco tendido, unas palabras entrecortadas por el llanto y amortiguadas por el abrazo que ambos compartían lograron ser escuchadas provenientes del infante. Pero siendo entendidas perfectamente por todos los allí presentes.

"En…serio eres tú, Mama"….

" Si, soy yo mi bebe"…

[…]

Capítulo 3

¿….que WTF pasa aquí?

Todos de nueva cuenta estaban en sus sillones una vez la mujer y el niño dejaron de llorar abrazándose mutuamente después de unos minutos de estar así, el niño quedo dormido en los brazos de la diosa, la cual estaba sentada en su trono acunando y acariciando el cabello del niño que dormía en su regazo, Vida tenia rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, miraba con cariño al pequeño castaño.

Hela miraba sorprendida a su Tía, aunque no era la única ya que todos estaban igual, mas su hermano Thor quien estaba en shock.

-Tia—llamo suavemente Hela a Vida, sorprendiendo a su pa…madre, a los héroes presentes y a ella misma.

La mencionada poso su mirada en la diosa de la muerte.

-Sí, Hela?—de forma suave cuestiono también la diosa, quien se notaba conmocionada y afectada emocionalmente, pero independientemente de todo lo demás, el aura de felicidad y nostalgia se notaba.

Hela pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, buscando la manera más suave de hacer la pregunta que tanto como a ella y a los demás presentes les carcomía la mente.

-Es cierto lo que escuchamos, lo que dijo ese niño es verdad?-la diosa de la muerte observo a los héroes, a su madre y tío, quien ahora prestaba atención a lo que decía Hela. Vida por su parte, asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su sobrina. —Es tu hijo—murmuro Hela en verdad sorprendida.

El sonido de algo siendo azotado se escuchó, todos posaron su mirada en Thor quien se encontraba para, mirando con enojo a su hermana.

-No solo te vas y desapareces por un milenio si no que también esto!?, por qué ocultar algo así de Asgard!? Pero lo más importante ¿¡Por qué ocultárselo a tu familia!?-con enojo, el dios del trueno cuestionaba fuertemente, pequeños destellos eléctricos rodeando su cuerpo. Todos los miraban sorprendido por aquel arrebato.

-Thor no es lo que piensas…yo

-Mama, porque tío Thor está gritando?—una voz somnolienta hizo que el enojo del dios nórdico bajara inmediatamente , los ojos de todos se posaron en el niño en brazos de Vida, quien se tallaba los ojos muy tiernamente.

-¡Que tierno!—pensaron todas las mujeres en el salón al ver tal despliegue de ternura

Carol miro a Kamala, la cual tenía sus manos tapándose la boca, conteniendo un chillido, la capitana Marvel asintió satisfecha.

-T-Tio Thor?—se dijo a sí mismo el dios nórdico, sintiendo una calidez expandiéndose en su interior al escuchar esas palabras, eran contadas el número de veces que escuchaba esas palabras venir de algunos de sus sobrinos, bueno y cada vez que las escuchaba eran en un tono despectivo, frio o neutral, escucharlo venir de tan pequeña criatura y de esa forma inocente….

Vida por su parte sonrió con ternura, acaricio los cabellos castaños del niño quien rio un poco, observo a su madre y sonrió abiertamente.

Thor miro a su hermana, recomponiéndose de su anterior arrebato, observo al niño y a la diosa.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, Vida—dijo con un tono de voz más sereno el dios del trueno

Vida asintió.

-Niño—llamo de repente el dios Nórdico al castaño quien lo miro confundido—cual es tu nombre?-pregunto haciendo que el niño lo mirara mas confundido, ladeando su rostro hacia un lado.

-De que hablas Tío Thor, acaso no me reconoces? Soy yo…. —hablo con el típico tono infantil de un niño pero sorprendentemente entendible para un niño de su edad.

-Ay no…-pensó Carol Danvers al ver como su pupila se estaba poniendo morada mientras mantenía sus manos en la boca, suspirando resignada, la capitana Marvel llevo sus manos hacia su oídos preparándose para lo inevitable…

-¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡PERO QUE TERNURA!—grito Kamala con un rubor y estrellas en sus ojos a los cuatros vientos, interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir el castaño, haciendo que todos se cubrieran sus oídos.

-Mama que le pasa a tía Kamala?—pregunto con tono inocente el pequeño castaño haciendo que la mencionada pakistaní se quedara completamente congelada en su sitio.

-Esto sí que se puso interesante—comento IronMan cruzándose de brazos, Steve asintió.

-Es como unas de esas escenas en las series que pasan en Fox—comento ahora el capitán América

-T-Tia Kamala!?—chillo sorprendida la pakistaní mirando al castaña quien asintió

-Si, aunque te vez más joven, al igual que tía Sue, Tía Nat, Tía Emma, Tía Jean, Tía Carol, Tía Jennifer, Tia Janet, Tía Laura, Tia Julia, Tía Hope, Tia Loki, Tía Felicia y tía Anya…—señalando a cada una de las mencionadas, nombro el pequeño, haciendo que todas se quedaron hechas piedras en sus sitios, aunque las dos últimas mencionadas se quedaron en shock al escuchar como este le había dicho y señalado, descubriendo fácilmente su identidad

Vida tenían un tic en sus ojos

-Ben, cariño, a que te refieres con eso de Tías?—en un tono tierno, ocultando el hecho de que por dentro tenía una idea a lo que el pequeño se refería exactamente y no estaba muy feliz, aunque ya se lo esperaba. el Castaño, ahora de nombre Ben, la miro confundido.

-Es que a si les digo, pero ellas prefieren que les llame Mamis—respondió con total inocencia, sin darse cuenta que esas palabras dejaron hecho piedras. Nuevamente. A todos en el lugar, más a las mencionadas.

-…-

-…-

Todo era absoluto silencio en el salón. Absolutamente todas las mencionadas se encontraban conmocionadas.

.

.

.

-…Dime quien es tu padre pequeño?—pregunto el multimillonario, ya tenía una teoría, una loca y absurda teoría, pero diablos, ese cabello, esos rasgos en el rostro del niño solo llevaba a un punto en común.

.

.

.

El niño se mostró emocionado, un brillo en sus ojos demostraba su emoción por lo que estaba por decir.

-¡Mi papa es el mejor héroe de todos!... ¡Mi papa es Peter Parker!, ¡Spiderman!.. aunque es un secreto no se lo digan a nadie…

.

.

.

.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Un sonrojo atómico se apodero en las mejillas de Anya, Sue, Kamala, Laura, Carol, Felicia y Hope.

Emma, Jean, Natasha, Jennifer, Janet, Loki y Julia estaban con la boca por los suelos, al igual que un pequeño sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas.

A logan se le cayó el Habano que estaba a punto de encender de su boca, Steve balbuceaba de la impresión al igual que The thing y Johnny, Daredevil permanecía neutral, pero si se veía detalladamente podrían observar como este estaba completamente pálido, Scott por otra parte estaba petrificado en su asiento, no pudiendo dirigir lo que acababa de escuchar. Los demás bueno digamos que si alguien hubiera tomado una foto tendría un buen material para extorsionar a los héroes.

.

.

.

.

-Araña…definitivamente eres un puto suertudo—fue todo lo que pudo decir Tony Stark.

El sonido de tres golpes secos se escuchó.

-¡Sue!—exclamo Carol yendo a socorrer a su amiga caída desmayada.

-¡Hope, Anya!-Exclamo de igual manera que su mentora para ir a socorrer a su amigas caídas.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!—grito saliendo por fin de su trance, Cyclops grito entre furioso, consternado, conmocionado y Shockeado.

Y se prendió Troya….

.

.

.

.

.

-Hulk….está confundido-

 **Notas de autor:**

Últimamente eh tenido ideas locas, muy locas a decir verdad, quiero aclarar que nada de lo que pase aquí es al azar, todo esto tiene un propósito, no solo es un leyendo, todo tiene su trama aparte pero sin perder relación con todo lo demás. Kamala?, la verdad s que no está en la historia original como como decirlo, pareja de Peter, pero todo esto tiene un propósito y una explicación, así que Hitsuzen278 si no tenías planeado emparejarla con Spiderman no te preocupes, no afectara en nada la historia.

Saludos cordiales( me salió como si fuera Cristian Martinoli de la pes), comenten sus opiniones. Además tengo un reto auto impuesto, publicar 3 capítulos hoy, va uno faltan 2. Que la fuerza me ayude. Aunque no prometo nada….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alcaraciones: Ni pokemon… digo, ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Niñero por obligación! No me pertenece le pertenece al Hiruzen sarutobi digo…a Hitsuzen278 todos los crédito a el**_

 _ **[….]**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

-Ok….eso no me eso no me lo esperaba—murmuro un recuperado de la información anterior, Steve Rogers.

-Aunque con vidas como la nuestras, ya no debería de sorprendernos que algo como esto suceda—comento esta vez Tony quien observaba con atención lo que sucedía en su entorno

Unas sonrojadas y despiertas Invisible Woman, Spidergirl y Hope Summers, unas Shockeadas y sonrojadas Black Widow, reina blanca, Janet, jean Grey, Loki y Julia.

Kamala, mantenía al igual que su mentora un sonrojo visible en sus mejillas aun sin poderse creer todo loque había dicho el niño

-Tiene que ser mentira—todos voltearon al ver Scott quien había dicho aquellas palabras, furia, era lo que expresaban, sus lentes especiales( o como se digan) brillaban de un intenso color carmesí.

Thor se iba a levantar para reprender y detener a su compañero pero con un gesto de su mano Vida le indico que se mantuviera quieto

-Acusas a mi hijo de ser un mentiroso?—fría, dura y secas fueron la palabras que salieron de los labios de la diosa, Hela sonrió, oh, como iba disfrutar lo que se venía. Los sonrojos se borraron de los rostros de las mujeres allí presente, Jean por su parte miro preocupada a su prometido, temiendo a que este cometiera una locura.

-Yo solo digo lo que es, no creeré palabras de un niño, muchos menos hijo de un imbécil como lo es el inútil de Spiderman—

Ante esas palabras Anya ni Hope lo soportaron más, la primera lanzo un par de tela-arañas la segunda uso su fuerza comisca latente en su interior, Felicia que ardía de furia al igual que Sue se mantuvieron a raya, Jean por su parte se quedó sin palabras ante la actitud tan estúpida de su prometido, no lo reconocía.

Cyclops expulsando rayos de sus ojos intercepto ambos ataques.

-Hope! Que crees que está haciendo!—denotando furia en su voz el X-men reclamo

-Que, que estoy haciendo!? Que estás haciendo tú! Eh!-con furia en su voz expreso la Summers replico—como te atreves a insultarlo! Eres un maldito imbécil!

-Eres una malagradecida! Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti te pones de parte de esa araña estúpida….!

Las palabras de Cyclops murieron cuando una tela-araña se calvo en su boca, todos dirigieron su mirada al origen de aquel suceso.

-Ya cierra el pico, Summers, tu voz es en verdad molesta, idiota—la que dijo esas palabras fue Jessica Drew, quien hasta ahora se había abstenido de intervenir.

Sue Storm, Felicia y Laura se posaron al lado de Spiderwoman, mirando con molestia al X-men

-Ya basta!—la voz de Vida se hizo notar, los ojos de dicha diosa expresaban molestia e irritación contra el X-men, la diosa acunaba entre sus brazo al pequeño castaño quien sollozaba levemente-Tu!—señalando con un dedo al Summers, exclamo molesta Vida—hiciste llorar a mi hijo! Eso no te lo perdonare!—el salón empezó a temblar dando constancia del enojo de la diosa, pero así como empezó a temblar ceso—No, no me manchare las manos con una basura como tu…no, hay algo peor para ti, tu!—exclamo señalando con un dedo a Carol quien se exalto un poco—tu leerás el siguiente capítulo, bueno si no es una molestia—sonriéndole a pesar de todo el enojo que sentía, la diosa ordeno. Capitana Marvel asintió suavemente, y en las rodillas de esta se materializo.—Ahora todos atento a la lectura.

Cyclops con furia e retirar la tela-araña de su boca aunque muy difícilmente.

-esto no se quedara así…-miro al niño en los brazos de la diosa-Spiderman, juro que esta me la pagas, me encargare de ello—con un juramento silencioso se fue a sentar

Vision vio al X-men con desaprobación. Al igual que todos en el salón. Clint por su parte se sentía aliviado, pues en ningún momento el niño menciono a Jessica eso significaba que…

-Wow Tia Jessica! Eso fue increíble! ahora veo por qué papa dice que ere unas de las más difíciles de derrotar cuando entrenan!—recuperándose de su anterior estado de asustado, comento el niño con alegría, paralizando a la heroína quien se dirigía hacia su asiento, Clint se quedó en blanco al escuchar aquello

-Que…-balbuceo la chica con acento inglés, un sonrojo se empezó a esparcir por su rostro.

Todos miraron a Clint quien permanecía c, sin hacer nada solo en silencio

-Auch, eso debió doler—le murmuro Johnny a Tony quien asintió de acuerdo

-Jessica Drew, será mejor que te siente y escuches la lectura—Spiderwoman asintió con la mirada perdida ante las palabras de la diosa.

-Que puedo hacer yo? Spiderman eh? Quién lo diría—pensó ojo de halcón suspirando, había cometido muchos errores con Jessica, lo aceptaba, aunque sonaba ilógico ya que su actitud no concordaba con lo que pensaba

 _ **-Capítulo 3-**_ leyó Carol finalmente

Las trémulas figuras de las heroínas hicieron que Peter dejase de poner galletas en un plato para poder agacharse a la altura de ellas. Sus manos acariciaron las coloridas cabelleras al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras de clama que poco a poco iban surtiendo efecto en ellas.

La féminas en el lugar sintieron una especie de calidez, ante lo leído Felicia agacho la mirada aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, cuan estúpida fue? No pasaba dia en el cual no se hiciera ese cuestionamiento.

-Ya se tranquilizaron? – en voz baja habló el Parker.

-Qué fue eso? Están atacándonos? – Jennifer preguntó.

-No lo creo…Algo me dice que Logan molestó a Black Bolt- respondió él, poniéndose de pie para posteriormente percatarse que Felicia y Carol se le habían sujetado del cuello mientras Madame Web hundía su cara en su pecho.

-Hay una pregunta que ha rondado por mi mente todo este tiempo, que hacían villanas en la mansión Avengers?, sin ofender claro—pregunto en verdad curiosa el capitán América, los demás asintieron de acuerdo, incluso las villanas

-Bueno en realidad no lo sé con exactitud a los mejor se seguimos leyendo se nos responda nuestra pregunta—dijo Vida acariciando e cabello de su hijo quien estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía.

-Tenemos miedo, podemos quedarnos así? – la pequeña rubia que tenía sus pies en el aire, le cuestionó.

Carol quien leía se sentía sorprendida pero bueno, era una niña y tenía otra actitud asi que no debía de darles tanta vueltas al asunto

-Mmh…Está bien, pero miren que llevo leche y galletas para ustedes. Tienen hambre, verdad? – dijo Spiderman, viendo a las demás que parecían ansiosas por ocupar el lugar de las tres niñas que se le habían pegado como lapa.

-Qué bonita comparación jajaja—rio con gracia Johnny ante tal comparación, los demás también rieron, relajando el ambiente de tensión que se había formado desde el arrebato de Cyclops

Peter no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que todo fue quitado de sus manos por las infantes, que velozmente lo pusieron sobre la mesa, completamente listas para comenzar a comer.

-Jajajaja aún no dejo de sorprender ante la actitud de ustedes como niñas es decir, eran muy diferente a las de ahora-comento Tony divertido, las féminas en el lugar lo fulminaron con la mirada, el Stark trago en seco—bueno yo solo digo

-Un momento, se lavaron las manos? – con un fingido ceño y enojo, indagó la araña, riendo consecuentemente cuando las quince corrieron hasta el baño y luego regresaron orgullosas.

-Listo! – exclamaron, alguna más efusiva que la otra.

-En serio? Puedo ver? – llevándose una mano al mentón, pidió el héroe.

-Están limpias, mira! – Jean comentó, alzando sus extremidades, a lo que Peter se agachó y analizó minuciosamente, provocándole cosquillas con su respiración cuando comprobó que hubiese utilizado jabón.

Scott apretó los dientes, cada vez más odiando a Spiderman.

-Bien, Jean puede sentarse. Y las demás? – habló la araña, continuando con Sue al mismo tiempo que veía correr a Laura y Bobbi de nuevo al baño, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-Al parecer a alguien no le gusta lavarse las manos—con diversión, se burló The thing

Logan quien se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo, observando de reojo como Scott se hundía en el odio, miro al ser de piedra

-Yo que tu no hablaría así de Laura—dijo este señalando la mencionada quien estaba afilando sus garras mientras miraba fijamente a la cosa—pues si algo heredo de mi es esto "SNIKT"! -Sacando sus garras señalo el mutante Inmortal

Tras finalizar la revisión, sirvió los vasos con leche para cada una de ellas y encendió la televisión en un canal de dibujos animados, tomando asiento finalmente en la cabecera de la mesa, solo para descubrir que Jessica se sentó en su regazo y continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Jesica se sonrojo, Clint apretó los dientes, se sentía frustrado.

-Jess, por qué te sientas conmigo? – curioso por la actitud desconcertante de las jóvenes, interrogó él.

-Es mi turno- volteándose rápidamente, replicó con su acento inglés y sus mejillas llenas de migajas.

Una pantalla apareció de la nada mostrando la imagen que el libro describía.

Resignada Carol suspiro

-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!—chillo kamala nuevamente, afortunadamente esta vez todo se prepararon y taparon sus oídos, para mala suerte de Laura y Logan que tenían los oídos más sensibles no tuvieron tanta suerte y gruñeron por tan irritante sonido

-Es que acaso a esta chica no le duele la garganta!—molesto con el dolor de sus oídos, gruño Logan

Laura asintió de acuerdo con su figura paterna

-Lo siento pero es ue….es tan tierna!-dijo con ensoñación la pakistaní, sonrojando levemente a Spiderwoman.

-Aún no me acostumbro que pasen de odiarme profundamente a actuar tan inocentes conmigo…- pensó en voz alta distraídamente Peter, sin darse cuenta que las heroínas lo habían escuchado y se estremecieron.

En el salón sucedió lo mismo, Natasha bajo la cabeza recordaba muy bien lo que le había hecho al hombre con quien alguna vez tuvo una relación, Wanda igualmente se sintió culpable ella sabia que le había lastimado muy fuertemente. y así la féminas del lugar, varios de los héroes se mostraron culpables pues no era un secreto que Spiderman era despreciado por la mayoría, Wanda se sentía un poco deprimida porque no había sido mencionada por el niño, no sabía por qué pero su corazón se sintió oprimido por eso. Carol permaneció imperturbable pero en el fondo era un manojo de sentimiento "cobarde" era las palabras que se repetían en su mente recriminándose por las acciones tomadas hace tiempo.

Logan se sacudía las manos tras terminar una excelente labor a la hora de solucionar algunos problemas, tales como poner cinta en la boca de Black Bolt, darle una sartén a Thor,

Todos rieron relajando la tensión un poco ante eso

-Un arma digna jajajajaja—con burla comento la antorcha humana a Thor quien extrañamente no se inmuto, su mirada estaba clavada en el niño en los brazos de su hermana.

Carol continúo leyendo

…unos mitones a Strange, y vendar los ojos de Cyclops.

Un chasquido de lengua se escuchó de parte del mencionado.

…El mutante longevo miró la destrucción que el Inhumano hizo, descubriendo que la zona de los cuartos y la cocina había sido obliterada en gran parte, por lo que solo gruñó y decidió llevárselos a algún restaurante de comida rápida, en todo caso haría que las deudas queden a nombre de Stark.

\- y por qué yo!?—con molestia replico el multimillonario.

-Dos palabras Stark, y por que no tu?—replico el mutante

-Fueron 3 palabras—irritado comento el héroe de hierro

-A dónde vamos? – Antman preguntó.

-A comer…- fue todo lo que Logan dijo.

-Por qué no podemos comer en mi casa? – Iron man quiso saber.

-Debido que en la otra mitad están Spiderman y las niñas, y la nuestra fue borrada de la existencia por el papagayo que se le ocurrió llorar- explicó el adulto, señalando a Black Bolt que frunció el ceño mientras una tira plateada sellaba sus labios.

Risas se escucharon ante eso, o como disfrutarían con ese nuevo apodo.

-Y por qué no podemos ir con las niñas? – el pequeño súper soldado interrogó.

-Porque el mocoso de seguro querrá pelear con Loki, lo que enojará a Spidey y luego me echará la bronca a mí- mirando mal al dios del trueno, quien movía su sartén de un lado al otro, razonó Arma X.

-Thor y su poderoso sartén, épico a decir verdad-comento Clint con burla, el dios nórdico lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada

-Tengo hambre…- se quejó Hawkeye junto a un mini The Thing.

-Tenemos dinero? – Mr. Fantastic quiso saber, deteniendo a Wolverine en su lugar y haciendo que Daredevil caiga al suelo tras estrellarse contra él.

-Reed…-frunciendo el ceño invisible Woman se acordó de su marido obsesionado con la ciencia, los rostros de sus hijos llegaron a su mente. Espero que estuvieran bien si supervisión…solos…-espero que no hagan algo imprudente—mentalmente rezo invisible Woman…

-Cuanto apuestas que no tienen dinero?—susurrándole al odio a Ben The Thing propuso Johnny

-Estoy seguro de que no tienen…

-Maldición…- fue todo lo que dijo el mutante.

-Fin del capítulo—dijo Carol finalizando otro capitulo

De repente una luz invadió el lugar.

Un montón de jóvenes y a la cabeza de ellos, el profesor X, Charles .

-Bienvenidos X-men—dijo Vida con una pequeña sonrisa a los recién llegados

 **Notas de autor:**

No tengo nada que decir más que…reo que solo llegare a este hoy…tengo sueño, estoy alucinando… eso es un pony?... espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo se viene lo bueno!…alla voy Finn y Jake…comenten sus opiniones…Pikachu yo te elijo!...

[….]

Adicional

-donde mierda estamos?-de entre los jóvenes X-men salió un reconocido mercenario

-Deadpool…te agradecería que moderarás tu lenguaje—con el ceño fruncido ordeno Vida

-Y dígame sexy señorita usted es?—con tono insinuante el de traje de tojo y negro cuestiono

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración: Marvel no me pertenece**_

 _ **Alcaracion dos: la historia Niñeo por obligación! No me pertenece, todos lo créditos a Hitsuzen278 yo solo hago un leyendo**_

 _ **[…]**_

-Así que en resumidas palabras, tú eres una diosa, de la creación de la vida y el mismo caos, y nos convocaste a todos para leer un libro sobre Spiderman—resumiendo todos los acontecimientos, pasado a través del hechizo de la diosa, dijo el profesor X

-Ok…quien metió drogas en mi almuerzo!—dramáticamente, exclamo Deadpool—Que sigue ahora, que Spidey tenga un grupo de mujeres como esposas u amantes!

Ante eso muchos miraron hacia otro lado, silbando, las mujeres por su parte se sonrojaron, para molestia de Scott, la reina blanca y Jean se encontraba en ese grupo, una risita escapo de los labios de Spidergirl perdida en su mundo de ensoñación

-He…he….he—una risa boba, y una cara de idiota delataban los pensamientos de Anya, a y la sangre que salía de su nariz, Hope quien era la que estaba más cerca de la chica araña, se alejó levitando su sillón

Deadpool se llevó las manos a su rostro de forma dramática, miro hacia el frente y los vengadores además de las mujeres sonrojadas.

-Debería trabajar como adivino…-fue lo que dijo el anti-héroe amante de las chimichangas antes de caer al suelo dramáticamente, como una mujer cabe resaltar.

-…-

-…-

-Ignorando eso, si, todo lo que dije es cierto si quieres saber todo al respecto, quita la barrera mental de tus estudiantes –ante aquellas palabras, Charles sonrió de medio lado.

-Viendo que los vengadores están tranquilos y no detecto ningún signo de mentira en ti, claro ¿por qué no?—dijo sin dejar de sonreír, los estudiantes los miraron incrédulos ante las palabras de su líder

-Pero profe…-antes de que pudiera terminar Anna Marie su oración, una luz tenue de color marfil se posó en la frente de cada uno de los X-men

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que reaccionaran.

-Wow-fue lo único que pudo decir bestia ante toda la información que le había llegado.

Ice-man se arrodillo dramáticamente en el suelo, cabe destacar que en la información que dio Vida, estaban las palabras del pequeño castaño, muchos de los miembro masculinos no pudieron evitar deprimirse

-"Eres un Maldito suertudo Spiderman"—fue el pensamiento general de los jóvenes X-men ante la suerte (O maldición) que tenía el hombre de traje rojo y azul.

-…En serio que le pusieron a mi chimichangas?—dijo el mercenario anti héroe

-En verdad es sorprendente—una voz profunda se escuchó a las espaldas de los X-men, siendo el mismísimo Magneto, quien miro de reojo a su hija, su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Oh eres tu Erick, veo que la partida de Pinacle que teníamos tendrá que postergase un poco—mirando a su antiguo rival y enemigo, dijo el profesor X.

El mencionado asintió y se fue a sentar, seguido de Quiksilver quien iba tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas que le daban los X-men.

Pasando al lado de Scarlet Witch, dijo

-Hola, hermanita—saludo con una sonrisa de medio lado para irse a sentar, Wanda soltó un bufido, suspiro con tristeza, miro de reojo a su padre, no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada.

De repente en una luz que apareció de repente dos figura cayeron en el piso

-Auch pero que diablos!—exclamo una de las voces claramente femenina

-Oye! Quítate de encima no vez que me aplastas!—grito otra voz femenina

-Me estás diciendo gorda!-

El profesor X suspiro reconociendo a unas de las voces

Cuando la luz se despejo pudieron ver claramente de quienes se trataban de nada más y nada menos que Bárbara "Bobbi" Morse, una de las agentes más destacables de S.H.I.E.L.D, ella se encontraba asfixiando o tratando asfixiar a Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock o mejor conocida como Psylocke a quien solo le basto el uso de un pequeño empujón "suave" telequinesis, la cual grito y fue levitada en el aire por el profesor X-men.

-Bienvenidas, Psylocke y Bárbara Morse—dijo suavemente exaltando a ambas mujeres quienes veían con desconcierto y confusión como los vengadores le saludaban de forma casual con la mano.

Miro a los X-men, miro al profesor y pro ultimo a Hela y Vida.

-Ok…donde estamos?—pregunto de forma aturdida la mutante

-Baja tu barrera mental, y lo sabrás—dijo Charles Xavier

Frunció el entrecejo antes aquella petición, pero aunque con su historial de traiciones le decían que no confiara en él, le gano la curiosidad de saber lo que sucedía y asintió.

-Oigan! Creo que se están olvidando de algo!—en el aire todavía levitando, al revés, reclamo la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D

Jean rio nerviosamente, antes de dejar en el suelo a mujer rubia.

De repente una luz…saben que mejor omito esa parte

Betsy abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que "Bobbi"

-Espera, espera…-trato de decir la agente pero…

-Awwww! Que tiernas!—chillando emocionado exclamo, la fría heroína. Dejando incrédulos a todos lo que la conocían.

Logan miro a Vida

-segura que trajiste a la Psylocke correcta?—cuestiono sacando otro habano, en verdad se estaba estresando, necesitaba un trago urgente.

Sin que se dieran cuenta el niño castaño se coló entre todos acercándose a Anna Marie "Rouge" quien se exalto al sentir como era jalado su pantalón, miro hacia abajo y observo al pequeño castaño quien la miraba curioso a la mutante, la cual se exalto al tener a un niño cerca de ella, muy cerca, recordando su tormento.

-Tu eres mi tía Rouge?—

Poesía, o dulce poesía, a si se podía definir el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, pero la peor era Rouge la chica mutante, al tener toda la información de todo lo que había pasado…hizo lo mas maduro que se espera de una heroína experimentada, se desmayó…

Vida movió levemente sus dedos un tenue brillo cubrió a el niño castaño quien se acercó preocupado a su "Tía mami". Sacudiéndole para que reaccionara, los X-men miraron con asombro como no era afectado por la habilidad de la mutante

La ceja de Bárbara tuvo un tic, no lo pudo soportar más

-¡Hasta Rogue! Incluso están las precoces de Spidergirl y hope!-exclamo indignada

-Oye! Quien es precoz!—gritaron al unísono las mencionadas siendo ignoradas por la mutante quien murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Logan quien prendía otro habano ( de donde sacaba tantos?) miro a la mutante

-Si, esa es la mutante que recordaba-

El niño que estaba con Rogue miro confundido a Vida.

-Mami Que le pasa Tía Betsy?—dijo inocentemente el niño, luego miro a cierta rubia agente—También está La tía Bobbi!—con alegría exclamo el pequeño castaño.

Bobbi tenía la boca abierta, entrando en un shock

Betsy le salieron casi le salieron estrellas de los ojo.

-Si, si, si, si, si!—exclamaba saltando de un lado a otro la mutante

De nuevo, a Logan se le cayó su habano.

-Ok…alguien es bipolar aquí—pensó el mutante longevo mirando a l Psylocke

-Ok…esto es inesperado—dijo incrédulamente Ice-man la persona mas cercana a el, siendo este Bestia.

-Te refieres a que Spiderman tenga un Harem o la actitud de Psylocke?—cuestiono alzando la ceja…bueno creo que si tiene.

-A todo—respondió Bobbie

-Umh dónde estoy? Tuve un sueño loco—miro a su alrededor—tú estabas ahí y tú y tú y tu—señalando a todos los presente quienes le miraban divertidos—alto. No fue un sueño?

De repente un jalón de su manga le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miro hacia un lado y se encontró con unos ojos castaños viéndola con inocencia, asombro y terror fue lo primero que paso por la mente de la chica al tener a una persona, peor, un infante tocándole.

-Tranquilízate, Rogue, tus habilidades no afectaran a mi hijo así que tranquila—dijo de forma suave a la mutante que empezaba a hiperventilar.

"Yo con la araña" "yo"

Balbuceaba inatendiblemente de una shockeada agente de S.H.I.E.L.D se escucharon

[…]

Todo se había calmado y en orden todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos sillones, Rogue, por otra parte entre sus brazos cargaba al pequeño castaño quien no paraba de reír ante el tacto de la mutante que hacía en su cabello, la mutante sonreía nerviosamente ya que era poco el contacto que tenía por su habilidad maldita alejándose de todos por miedo a lastimarlos, Los X-men se encontraba un poco apartados de los Avengers. Vida al ver como todo estaba en calma comenzó a hablar.

-Ya que estamos calmado…-dijo la diosa

-Y tenemos chimichangas—interrumpió Deadpool a Vida quien suspiro exasperada

-Pool, una más y te quedas sin tus chimichangas…-amenazo la pelirroja

Deadpool la miro con horror dramático antes de arrodillarse.

-Hare todo lo que me diga mi lady…solo no me las quite, son mi vida…-

Bufidos de exasperación se escucharon

-Y yo que creía que Spiderman era molesto con sus pésimos chistes—comento en voz baja Natasha Romanoff, siendo escuchado por Laura quien frunció el ceño y gruño levemente.

-Bueno como iba diciendo, ya que estamos calmados deberíamos de retomar la lectura….quien…será-la oración de diosa murió al ver como Psylocke alzaba la mano insistentemente saltando de su asiento

-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!—exclamaba la mutante infantilmente, los X-men aún no se podían acostumbrar al igual que los Avengers la actitud de la chica.

-Pero yo…-trataba de decir Steve Rogers a Vida pero la mirada de muerte que le envió, se encogió en su asiento, parecía que una sombra crecía lentamente a las espaldas de la mutante, haciéndola ver, tétrica –fue horrible…fue horrible—entre murmullos decía un aterrado, símbolo de "valentía" y fuerza, Capitán América. Tony Stark le daba palmaditas para calmar a su compañero Avenger.

Muchos se dieron un facepalm, algunos miraban decepcionados al rubio pro ceder ante una mujer. Pero cambiaron de opinión al ver la misma mirada y la misma sombra y aura asesina que trasmitía la mutante.

-Alguien más…-dijo con voz tétrica y peligrosa, trasmitiendo un sed de sangre inmensa, tragando fuertemente todos negaron—Que bien!—dijo saltando desapareciendo el aura tétrica, siendo reemplazada por una más viva e inocente, una sonrisa encantadora. Como si lo ocurrido anteriormente no hubiese pasado nunca.

Los hombres permanecían encogidos en sus asiento, algunos sollozaban?, abrazándose entre si.

-Ella…es un monstruo—con voz temblorosa dijo en un murmullo, Johnny Storm, murmullo que fue oído por la mutante, quien giro lentamente su rostro mirando con unos ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre al rubio—

El rubio juro escuchar la canción clásica de las películas de terror.

Betsy quito la mirada de su víctima, perdón la antorcha humana, y tomo el libro que estaba en una mesa que había aparecido de la nada. Pero se preguntaran por que no se materializo como en los demás?

Hela miro frunciendo el ceño como vida silbaba inocentemente

Las mujeres presentes al igual que los X-men miraban con pena ajena como los héroes más fuertes del planeta eran sometidos por una mujer.

Por fin Betsy se había sentado y ya estaba lista para comenzar a leer pero un jalón en su pantalones y miro hacia abajo. Encontrándose con el pequeño Ben, quien se había colado de los brazos de Rogue, para tristeza y algo de alivio.

-Puedo sentarme contigo Tía Betsy?—pregunto Ben a la mujer quien le sonrió con cariño y asintió encantada subiéndolo en sus piernas, miro de reojo los miembros masculinos de los Avengers y sus ojos brillaron en rojo

Logan prendiendo un habano ( Hombre porque siempre esta prendiendo un habano!) miro todo con calma.

-Si Definitivamente es Bipolar—pensó este por fin, fumando su tan preciado habano destructor de pulmones, bueno el era casi inmortal, así que no le afectaba

 _ **-**_ Bien comencemos, Capitulo 4 _ **-**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 **Luego de analizar la situación, Peter decidió que lo mejor era llevar todos los colchones a la sala y hacer que las niñas duerman juntas con la excusa de una pijamada, pero en realidad era para que él pudiese estar al tanto de cualquier problema que tuviesen. Por momentos, se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta**

 **-Bueno Alguien es paranoico aquí—comento Ice-man**

-No es paranoia, solo es prevención, unas heroínas rejuvenecidas, los vengadores más fuerte fuera de la mansión eso da un pase libre para un ataque, secuestro y en el peor de los casos asesinatos –dijo seriamente, magneto, varios asintieron de acuerdo con esa lógica.

… **y las miraba cómo se divertían con la televisión o los improvisados columpios que hizo con su telaraña y unos almohadones. Las miradas sospechosas que recibía de la espía rusa y el clon femenino de Logan habían decrecido, pero aún continuaban allí cada vez que él les daba la espalda.**

-Aun siendo una niña, tenía los dotes de una espía—comento Tony con algo de burla la mencionada le fulmino con la mirada.

 **La araña daba gracias a que las tarjetas de crédito de Stark estaban de su lado de la mansión,**

Tony fulmino con la mirada a Logan quien se encogió de hombros, varios rieron ante eso.

… **por lo que no perdió el tiempo y les pidió que no salgan del establecimiento mientras iba apurado a comprar ropa y comida necesaria. Nunca se había agitado tanto en su vida, ignorando las miradas extrañas que recibía de los transeúntes o vendedores, cargando bolsas que ponían a prueba su fuerza arácnida al mismo tiempo que eludía coches a la hora de cruzar las calles sumamente transitadas hasta que llegó finalmente a la mansión Avengers en tiempo récord, descubriendo que ellas seguían jugado y viendo televisión.**

-Wow…de solo pensar en ser padre y de vario niños….—dijo el Stark impresionado de las responsabilidades y el trabajo que requerían los infantes, además, Peter llevaba solo medio día como "guardián" de la niñas y ya estaba lleno de trabajo.

Sue sonrió con cariño, al igual que Betsy, Anya y Hope y sorprendentemente, Jean que trato de disimularla pero Cyclops si llego a notarla y apretó los dientes con rabia.

 **-Volví niñas, se portaron bien? – dijo Peter, depositando los víveres en la cocina y las bolsas con ropa en el suelo.**

 **-Sí, Peter! – exclamó radiante Sue mientras se balanceaba en el columpio.**

Sue sonrió pues al verse o bueno leerse como un infante le traía recuerdos lejanos.

 **-Qué hay allí? – Bobbi preguntó al mismo tiempo que Medusa y Jennifer se acercaban a las bolsas.**

La agente de S.H.I.E.L.D presto más atención a la lectura al igual que She-Hulk

 **-Les compré ropa ya que dudo que aquí haya algo que les quede, aunque pido disculpas si no les gusta algo- rascándose la nuca, el ojimarrón les respondió.**

 **-En serio? Gracias! – Janet proclamó al enterarse, corriendo a abrazarlo para luego ser imitada por Jean y Carol.**

 **En realidad, el adulto eligió lo más sabiamente posible, recordando las ropas que solían llevar de civil.**

Muchos se mostraron sorprendido, descubrían más cosas del héroe Arácnido el cual subestimaban.

-será un excelente padre—dijeron Sue, Anya, Betsy y Hope.

Emma y Jean sonrieron disimuladamente.

-Tal vez lo eh juzgado mal—pensó la reina blanca

Scott cada vez odiaba a Spiderman, no permitiría que SUS chicas estén con un sujeto como ese. El odio lo cegaba más y más, Jean sentía las emociones de Scott y eso la preocupaba, pero extrañamen **te** no podía indagar más en su mente desde que había llegado allí.

Todo eso no pasaba desapercibido por Vida quien estaba al pendiente de todo.

 **Mientras las pequeñas heroínas se repartían las prendas y platicaban íntimamente, Spiderman procedió a rellenar las alacenas y la nevera, quitando el martillo de Thor de su lugar**

Una exclamación se escuchó de parte de Ice-man

-Solo—comenzó Tony

-Aquel—le siguió Johnny

-Que-

-Sea

-Digno

-¡Podrá levantar el martillo!—gritaron al unísono

Sacando risas de todos y gruñidos de exasperación de Thor quien murmuraba

"Mortales que no respetan o "Ya no le tienen respeto a un dios"

… **y guardándolo en uno de los cajones debido a que necesitaba ese lugar.**

 **-Peter! – oyó el grito de Jessica, lo que le hizo correr creyendo que algo había pasado, hallando solamente que todas se habían quitado sus trajes y reemplazado con ropas civiles.**

 **-Por favor, no me des ese sustos de nuevo Jessica…pensé que algo malo pasó- suspirando de alivio, pidió él.**

-Créanme, Valeria lo ha hecho varias veces y no es nada agradable—dijo esta vez Sue recordando a su hija

 **-Perdón…- murmuró con una mirada tierna Spiderwoman, siendo abrazada después.**

-Nunca falla—dijo Johnny recordando todas las vecez que cedió ante su sobrina ¡incluso lo uso como sujeto de pruebas!

 **-No es tu culpa, no lo sabías…Te gusta la ropa que compré? – acariciando su cabellera azabache, le cuestionó Spidey.**

 **-S-s-sí…- luciendo un poco roja, logró replicar la heroína inglesa.**

Todos levantaron la ceja ante eso, incluso Spiderwoman lo hizo.

 **Te sientes bien? Estás roja como un tomate, no tendrás fiebre? – apoyando sus labios en la frente de la niña, murmuró el héroe, siendo traído a la realidad cuando escuchó el carraspeo de Wanda.**

 **-Ella está bien- con el ceño fruncido, masculló la pequeña gitana.**

-Alguien esta celosa—dijo divertido el hermano de la bruja escarlata quien le fulmino con la mirada, Magneto se mantenía impasible, pero no pudo evitar levantar una ceja

-Sí, solo está cansada. No es así, Jess? – Loki, con un tono burlón, dijo.

Loki sonrió de con suficiencia, siendo una niña y no había perdido su toque

 **-Eh? Oh, sí! Estoy cansada! – exclamó Spiderwoman, bostezando para dar más énfasis.**

Clint no pudo evitar suspirar con frustración

Jess no se inmuto

 **-Mmh…ya veo. Miran, me imagino que deben estar agotadas con todo lo que pasó hoy. Por qué no van a dormir y mañana vamos a pasear un rato? – ofreció el adulto, tomando las bolsas vacías y cargándolas con los trajes que ellas vestían previamente, llevándoselos a un cuarto desocupado.**

 **-A pasear? – Emma cuestionó.**

 **-Sí, una plaza o un parque de diversiones, mañana pueden elegir- se oyó a Peter responder, quien regresaba con un propio juego de ropas comunes que sacó del cuarto que le habían dado pero raras veces usaba.**

-Que antisocial—murmuro Rachel Summers ante el comportamiento

Kamala le fulmino con la mirada. Al igual que su mentora

-Estar al pendiente una ciudad como lo es Nueva York, un crimen cada minuto, sus enemigos, mantener a las personas que quiere a salvo , aun con el costo de su propia vida , atender una compañía en crecimiento…no deja mucho tiempo para socializar—con palabras claras y concisas refuto de nueva cuenta Invisible Woman, ella siempre escuchaba atentamente las veces que el Parker se desahogaba con ella, incluso llorando en su pecho como un niño pequeño, solo con ella, pro que para no preocupar a su tía May no iba con ella, siempre venía a verla, y lentamente, no pudo evitar irse encariñando con él, irse enamorando de aquel hombre que a pesar no se derrumbaba y no se daba por vencido.

Rachel se quedó callada no pudiendo refutar aquello, aquellos que desconocían la vida de héroe arácnido no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, eso era demasiado estrés, demasiada carga para una sola persona.

-A veces olvidan, bueno olvidamos, lo que significa ser un héroe. El auto sacrificio, estar dispuesto a morir por las personas que amas, personas que no habías visto en tu vida pero aun así luchas, aunque te odien por hacerlo, aunque no te agradezcan por salvarlos y cuidar de ellos, eso es ser un héroe—fueron las palabras certeras de un sombrío, Magneto, sorprendiendo a todos aquellas palabras vinieron de un antiguo villano—

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo—apoyando la declaración de mutante, dijo Vision

-Yo comprendí eso tarde—agrego el Tony Stark, sobriamente

Thor medito por unos segundos las palabras dichas por ambos X-men

-Por eso, levanto mi martillo, él es incluso más digno que yo de portar el martillo—con asombro y aceptación sentencio el dios nórdico

Su hermana sonrió, Loki sonrió de igual manera, siempre lo supo, nada más con verlo sabía que era una persona muy interesante.

Al ver la tensión en el aire, Psylocke continúo con la lectura

 **-No tienes que trabajar? – Laura, frunciendo su ceño, indagó.**

 **-Creo que la policía puede lidiar por unos días con los ladrones. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de ustedes, no? – sonriendo lúdicamente, refutó él.**

-No lo creo—con una sonrisa, negó el doctor Strange

 **-Somos niñas grandes! Podemos cuidarnos solas! – protestó She-Hulk, solo para ver como un serio Peter se le avecinaba.**

 **-me imagino a una She-hulk con esa edad enojada… no es nada bonito lo que veo—dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente Deadpool.**

 **-De verdad? Y qué harían si alguien les…HACE COSQUILLAS! – gritó el arácnido, sacándole carcajadas a la pequeña de tez verde tras atacar su abdomen y cuello.**

 **-No…! No…! Basta…! Soy…soy…una…niña…! – entrecortado, logró decir Jennifer, sufriendo las cosquillas y admitiendo que era una párvula.**

Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la mencionada, rapidamente se la limpio, recordaba los momentos bueno que vivió en su niñez.

Las mujeres presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír al igual que el profesor X, magneto sintió un vacío, pero lo ignoro viendo de reojo a su hija quien estaba al pendiente de la lectura.

 **-Alguien más quiere discutir? – desafiante, comentó el tótem, solo para recibir catorce miradas temerarias.**

 **-AVENGERS, ATAQUEN! – lideró Carol, saltando sobre Spiderman en los colchones y atacándolo junto con las demás.**

 **Hubo risas, todos imaginando una chibis Avengers diciendo**

 **Un adulto gruñón y quince infantes con igual actitud deambulaban entre las callejuelas de New York, atacando a uno que otro desprevenido pobre diablo que intentaba robarles o amenazarlos con una pistola o navaja, quitándoles así el dinero que llevaban hastapoder juntar lo necesario y comprar algunas hamburguesas.**

-Si eso suena como logan—dijo Ice-Man causando algunas risas.

 **-Más les vale que coman despacio porque no tenemos más dinero- el mutante con factor curativo murmuró oscuramente.**

Las mujeres presentes negaron muy, muy decepcionadas, definitivamente ya sabían con quien no dejar los cuidados de sus hijos

 **-No puedes vender un órgano? Total, puedes regenerarlo…- Pym opinó mientras masticaba una hoja de lechuga con lentitud.**

-No lo había pensado asi—murmuro para si mismo el Deadpool ya que tenia las casi las misma habilidades que Wolverine, cuanto dinero, cuantas chimichangas.

Ignorando las divagaciones del anti-héroe continuaron con la lectura.

 **-Hulk! – gritó Banner, quien trataba de controlarse bajo la mirada de Logan.**

Para esta altura de la lectura, Hulk yacía dormido, nadie se atrevía a despertarlo

 **-También podría venderte a ti. Dan más dinero por un niño y nadie te extrañaría con tu actitud- apuntándole con una garra, advirtió Arma X.**

 **-** Logan…vamos hablar muy seriamente cuando regresemos sobre tu actitud—con voz oscura, ahciendo que el mencionado tenga un escalofrio

-Puta sea mi suerte—murmuro encendiendo otro habano ( es enserio!)

 **-Hulk…- murmuró el verde ser, abatido.**

 **-Mi padre me hubiese dado un festín digno del Valhala…- se quejó el Asgardiano.**

Todos rodaron los ojos, Loki solto una carcajada, Thor no podía estar mas rojo

 **-Y podríamos comer en mi casa, rubiecito. Pero le pegaste a una niña! – enojado, Tony aclaró.**

El portador de la armadura de IronMan asintió.

 **Black Bolt movió sus manos, intentando decir algo, pero desistió cuando Ben Grimm intentó quitarle la mitad de la hamburguesa que le restaba.**

 **-Oye! Estabas distraído! – chilló The Thing.**

 **-Compórtate, ladrillo! Tenemos suerte de que no nos echen de aquí! – Johnny avisó.**

-ladrillo anotado—comento la antorcha humana, haciendo suspirar a Ben Grimm

 **-Sue nos hubiese dado algo de comer…- triste, Reed comentó.**

 **Sue, cayó en la realidad, recordando a su esposo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero el descuido su falta de interés de el, en ella y en sus hijos…**

 **-No podíamos haberle pedido ayuda a Spiderman? – Daredevil preguntó, defendiendo su comida de una ciego Cyclops.**

 **-No! – exclamaron Luke Cage y Clint Barton.**

 **-Por qué? – Stephen quiso saber.**

 **-No necesitamos su ayuda- el arquero, enojado, contestó al mismo tiempo que lamía el papel que envolvía su porción.**

-Hombre—murmuraron varias mujeres presentes

 **-Yo creo que Spiderman es honorable- Vision opinó.**

Vision asintió de acuerdo

 **-Pudo levantar el martillo de Thor- Captain America recordó.**

 **-Eso fue suerte! – enojado por perder a Mjolnir, el nórdico se hizo saber.**

-No dejaran de burlase en meses!—pensó frustrado el Avenger mencionado, al notar las mirada de burla de sus compañeros

 **-Lo que tú digas, ricitos de oro…- Logan murmuró con una mueca torcida.**

 **Fin del capítulo—dijo Bárbara**

 **[…]**

 **Notas del autor: primero que nada disculpen la demora, Hitsuzen en verdad en verdad, lo siento! Pantallazos azules, escribí este capítulo desde mi Tablet, saben lo frutrante que es eso..no lo vuelvo hacer, nunca..jamas…**

 **Comenten opinen, espero ansioso sus comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA! Me extrañaron? ….

-…-

-…-

Si me extrañaron mucho!

-..—

Ok…no

(Locooooo!)—el venezolano entenderá esa referencia XD

Le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen la historia, disculpen que no responda reviews hoy, pero entiéndanme, la Tablet te mata! Extraño mi computadora, necesito estaño para soldar la entrada del disco duro y no tengo!, por cierto disculpen la tardanza me están consiguiendo un teclado para la Tablet, ( Aleluya Aleluya aleluya) actualizare cada dos días dos capítulos o prefieren uno diario?

 **Este leyendo está ubicado 3 semanas antes de niñeros por obligación, quería aclarar ese punto**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Aclaración 2: Niñeros por obligación! Es una historia de la autoría del señor anciano (XD) Hitsuzen278 todos los créditos a el**

 **Por cierto Kuraigekkido está escribiendo un Viendo Niñeros por obligación! Que verdaderamente está buenísimo, hermano si lees esto, espero tu actualización ansiosamente**

[…]

Los habitantes de la ciudad de Nueva york estaban cumpliendo con su rutina diaria, era miércoles y todo en completa normalidad. Pero, un manchón de color rojo y azul pasaba entre edificio y edifico, balanceándose con gran habilidad. El odiado, amado pro algunos, estaba en su ronda de vigilancia por la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-A ver, 3 robos frustrados, salvar a 10 personas de ser atropellados –se decía a si mismo Spiderman mientras se balanceaba—ha sido un día relativamente tranquilo—dijo mientras aterrizaba en un edificio y se sentaba en el borde de este, teniendo una buena vista de la ciudad, el hombre araña miraba con tranquilidad la ciudad, soltó un suspiro bajo su máscara retirándosela—Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo había una reunión en la mansión Avengers—medito por unos segundos ante aquel recordatorio, al final lo desestimo—No es como si me quisieran allí de todos modos…

¡!

" **Hombre araña"….**

Escucho de repente, un susurro, un oscuro susurro, su sentido arácnido estaba loco, de un movimiento rápido se puso la máscara se puso de pie tomando un pose de guardia.

-Muy bien…quien está allí!—sin dejar su pose de batalla exclamo con exigencia, en cambio escucho una risa que le saco escalofríos, era oscura, fría, era como escuchar a la muerte misma…

El aire estaba pesado, sofocándolo un poco, su sentido arácnido gritando peligro…¿pero dónde?, de pronto, así como llego esa sensación se fue.

Spiderman se mantuvo allí por unos momentos más mirando hacia la nada, dejando su pose de batalla se acercó hacia el borde del edificio y se dejó caer hacia el vacío.

El aire de la caída acariciaba y abrazaba todo su cuerpo. Lanzo una tela-araña hacia uno de los edificios y así se balanceo por este, con un rumbo en mente.

 _ **[…]**_

-Puedo ser el siguiente en leer?—pidió Tony Stark amablemente, la diosa asintió.

De repente un destello se hizo presente y de repente, varias personas salieron de allí.

Varios héroes se pusieron en guardia ante la imprevista llegada, reconociendo muy bien a los recién llegados, lo cuales después de recuperarse miraron a los Vengadores y X-men.

Black Bolt fue el primero en avanzar, a su lado estaba Medusa, acompañados de vario villanos más ( el que está leyendo niñeros por obligación, sabes quienes son), pero aparte de los villanos allí presentes, estaba una persona que los héroes reconocieron al instante-

Reed Richards se encontraba confundido, el recordaba estar en su laboratorio avanzando con su investigación y de un momento a otro se encontraba en un lugar distinto rodeado por villanos. Miro hacia el frente allí vio algo que le alivio, sus aliados estaban allí, así que estirándose salió de entre el grupo de villanos quienes no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo y no lograron atraparlo, el científico se posó al lado del multimillonario. Sue miro dolida aquella simple acción, no la miro ni siquiera una vez.

-Vengadores…-dijo con soma Black Bolt a los allí presentes—veo que al igual que yo están acompañados…-señalo mirando a los X-men, miro de reojo a su compañeros villanos quienes estaban allí, eran menos a comparación de los héroes, pero aun así no caerían.

-Creo que es suficiente—dijo una voz a las espaldas del papagayo.

El mencionado miro a la mujer, era hermosa sin duda alguna pero a la vez tenía un aura, que simplemente le hacía ver inferior.

-Lo que mi tía quiere decir, es que lleven sus culos a aquellos sillones y se queden allí sentados sin molestar mientras prosigue la lectura—dijo con apuro la diosa de la muerte, congelando más de un villano allí presente.

-He-Hela—dijo Black Bolt algo intimidado ante la presencia de la diosa.

-Lenguaje querida sobrina, hay un niño en la habitación—dijo la diosa señalando a su hijo quien volteo a verla y le saludo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Awwwwwww!—arrullaron varias féminas, bueno ya saben, mujeres y un niño tierno? Maldita sea la suerte de ellos, los envidio.

Vida con un chasquido su dedos, la información llegaron a las mentes de los villanos presente.

Medusa levanto una ceja cuando la información le llego, convertida en niña? Al igual que Black, bueno, no es lo más extraño que le ha sucedido.

Parker, Peter Parker, era el nombre de aquel sujeto que en más de una ocasión había frustrado los planes de cada uno de ellos, sin duda alguna, era una información valiosa, muy valiosa de hecho. Además. Black Bolt miro al niño que jugaba tranquilamente con Psylocke. Sonrió oscuramente, allí estaba su boleto de salida de aquel lugar. No era el único con ese pensamiento.

Resignados, y no queriendo morir cada uno de ellos se sentó en un sillón, claro apartados de sus némesis.

Reed Richards sin embargo se quedó parado, procesando la información que le habían pasado, miro incrédulo a su esposa, frunció el ceño, mascullando molesto, se sentó en unos de los sillones.

Invisible Woman rapidamente miro a la diosa

-Eh..Lady Vida—llamo la miembro de los cuatros fantásticos

-Con Vida me basta querida—señalo rapidamente la pelirroja, la rubia asintió

-De acuer-acuerdo V-Vida—dijo algo nerviosa pero rapidamente se recuperó—Vida, es que bueno vera, mis hijos están en casa, solos, sin supervisión—miro de reojo a su esposo, quien frunció el ceño—Aunque Reed no los cuide como es debido y ellos sean capaces de cuidarse, se asustaran cuando vean que no hay nadie en el edificio, y quisiera pedirle si podrá traerlos aquí…puede?—pidió lo último algo nerviosa, la diosa sonrió.

-Tranquila, Sue, ellos están bien, en el siguiente capítulo los traeré, claro si no tienes ningún inconveniente—respondió, la diosa sonriendo cálidamente, Sue negó, aunque en realidad quería a sus hijos lo más pronto posible, no se pondría a discutir con una diosa.

.-Creo que debería de empezar—dijo el multimillonario al mismo tiempo que recibía un asentimiento de las diosa, el libro se materializo.

Para fastidio de muchos, Deadpool levanto la mano insistentemente

Vida soltó un suspiro.

-Que quieres Deadpool?...—con fastidio cuestiono la diosa

-Bueno su excelencia—la diosa puso los ojos en blanco al igual que los demás por la forma tan dramática en que lo decía el mercenario—Me preguntaba cuando llegara Spidey?...digo es el personaje principal de la historia, sin ofender Wolvi—el mencionado gruño en respuesta

Varios de lo que estaban allí, cayeron en cuenta de aquello, estaban tan metidos en la lectura, que olvidaron ese detalle

De repente, Sue, Johnny y Tony jadearon, lo que tanto cuidaba el héroe de Queens, su identidad había sido revelada, como se lo tomaría?, además, de que varios de los villanos allí presentes se habían enterado de aquello… no creían que fuera muy bonita su reacción

Vida miro de reojo a Hela, los presente no se dieron cuanto de ello y perdieron aquel intercambio de miradas, Thor sin embargo las miro confundidos, al igual que su hermana Loki.

Vida soltó un suspiro miro todos los presentes allí, que esperaban expectantes, noto como Cyclops y Mr. Fantastic prestaban suma atención. Frunció el ceño, descubriendo sin pensar mucho el por qué, sonrió, oh, como disfrutaría sus caras en este capítulo.

De repente, un nuevo destello azoto el lugar, de allí salió una persona que hizo que dos mujeres allí Gruñeran, más específicamente, Felicia y Sue.

-Mary Jane—con un siseo dijeron ambas

La mencionada se encontraba aturdida, miro el lugar, definitivamente no era el estudio donde estaba grabando y ahora se encontraba aquí, rodeado por los héroes más poderosos del planeta

-D-Donde…-balbuceo nerviosa, mirando como las que ella conocía como Black Cat e invisible Woman, bueno solo digamos que si las miradas mataran, bueno obviando a medusa claro, ella lo estaría. De repente en un destello, le llego la información, esta vez estaba en absoluto shock. Balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. Miro al pequeño castaño jugando con Betsy, miro a las chicas presente, miro a Vida.

Johnny, se inclino hacia Ben e Ice-man quien se había sentado junto a el, ya que era eso, o sentarse junto a Magneto, el anciano deba miedo. Bueno ese no es el caso.

-oigan chicos…-llamo en un susurro a ambos, estos le miraron—me eh dado cuenta de algo…

Ice-man le miro curioso, al igual que Ben Grimm

-Peter se tiro…a una diosa—dijo señalando a Vida y después al niño castaño

La realidad cayo en ambos, X-men Y Fantastic Four, Bobbi se deprimió. Otra herida a su orgullo

-Es cierto…-murmuro The Thing dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-Que hablan ustedes allí?—dijo Bárbara "Bobbie" frunciendo el entre cejo

De repente, Deadpool se puso en frente de la antorcha humana, The Thing y Ice-man quienes palidecieron ante aquello.

-Ah, mis queridos compañeros aquí hablan, de cómo Peter se había tirado? Esa es la palabra, a una diosa—dijo como si de un profesor se tratase. Johnny palideció, al igual que sus otros acompañantes

Todo permaneció en un silencio incómodo. De repente un aura oscura, envolvió a cada mujer presente.

-Johnny…-murmuro con voz de ultratumba siseo la Storm

-Bueno yo mejor me abro—dijo el mercenario tratando de lavarse las mano, pero una fuerza le impidió que lo hiciera

-¡Estamos muertos, estamos muertos!—un mini Johnny corría en círculos en la mente del Storm quien al igual que su compañero

Mami que es tirar?—cuestiono de repente el pequeño castaño quien tenía una mirada curiosa, la tensión bajo, los cuatro condenados suspiraron algo aliviados

La mujeres sin embargo, se quedaron en blanco, el multimillonario sonrió, Steve presintió el peligro, y tomo a su homologo sentándolo en su sillón IronMan observo al cap. y este negó

-Bueno cariño—la diosa se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía cómo salir ilesa de aquella pregunta—Tirar es un juego eso es! Estábamos jugando a que tirábamos la pelota como en el Beisbol!—dijo la diosa de manera apresurada, aliviándose un poco

(Es solo humor…no me maten)

-Oh!—exclamo el pequeño—entonces yo también quiero tirar!—exclamo de nuevo, la mujeres palidecieron—la pelota!—

Mal pensadas, digo es un niño.

Una vez todo calmado y que le hayan enviado miradas de muerte a el cuarteto diosa por fin hablo.

-Respecto al paradero de Peter, el será traído dentro de poco—aclaro la diosa quien sonrió, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo esta tenía un toque de nerviosismo.—No se preocupen…Stark comienza con la lectura, -el mencionado asintió.

 _ **-Capitulo 5-**_ _leyó IronMan_

 **Felicia se despertó en medio de la noche al oír el zumbido de un celular que estaba en el bolsillo de un cansado Peter, quien dormía con Julia en sus brazos, lo que la hizo gruñir de furia. Con cuidado, y utilizando sus habilidades de hurto, logró hacerse con el teléfono pero despertando al resto de las** **heroínas rejuvenecidas con el brillo de la pantalla. Rápidamente, todas se acercaron a Black Cat en sigilo con la intención de mirar el mensaje que había llegado.**

Todos levantaron una ceja, Tony estar sonrió de medio lado mientras leía, Oh como iba disfrutar de aquello, muy a diferencia del multimillonario, Natasha Romanoff se tenso no guatandole para nada hacia donde iba aquello.

-Ok, eso no le va a gustar nada a la araña—comento Wolverine

 **-Perra…- murmuró venenosamente la peliblanca**.

Todos, absolutamente todos, héroes, X-men y villanos, diablos incluso magneto! Miraron a la peliblanca quien estaba de igual impresionada por lo leído.

-Ok definitivamente esas no son palabras que un niño debería de decir-dijo lo obvio Stephen Strange al escuchar lo leído. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

-No poder ser posible—murmuro Natasha para si misma pero siendo alcanzada a escuchar por Clint

 **-Qué pasa? Quién es? – Medusa preguntó**.

Todo cada vez se aclaraba más aun, Sue se encontraba sumamente tensa, temblaba en su lugar" No, eso no podía ser cierto"

Medusa no decía nada solo se mantenía callada, todo esto era agobiante a decir verdad

Ben, al sentir la tensión en el aire se abrazó a Psylocke, quien también se encontraba impresionada pero correspondió el abrazo de su sobrino/ Hijo

 **-Es un mensaje de Mary Jane…- Sue replicó con un tono poco feliz.**

La mencionada salió de su shock por la información recibida anteriormente al ser mencionada en el libro.

 **-Sigo sin saber quién es…Y por qué actúan así? – Emma Frost dijo.**

Scott y Reed Richard apretaron con fuerza sus asientos.

Emma por su parte no podía creer lo que oía

 **-Un momento, es la pelirroja que actúa en películas? – Janet cuestionó.**

Janet trago grueso, ya todo estaba claro. Solo faltaba la palabra detonante.

 **-Sí…esa perra maldita- Felicia respondió con odio.**

La mencionada pelirroja ofendida miro con odio a la peliblanca

Felicia estaba tiesa en su sitio, sentía como todo se iba abajo

 **-Qué dice el mensaje? – Bobbi pidió.**

La rubia por su parte balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, si todo era cierto…su imagen se vería afectada para siempre

MJ estaba curiosa, que le había escrito a su ex pareja?

 **-Mmh…parece que lo extraña y quiere reunirse con él- Natasha resumió tras tomar el teléfono.**

MJ se mostró sorprendida ante aquello "No, no puede ser cierto" se dijo a si misma en su mente "o si?" se debatió interiormente

Sue gruño, contenía las lágrimas por lo que estaba por venir, al igual que Felicia quien miraba hacia el suelo Anya y Hope quienes eran las me cercanas la miraron con algo de empatía.

Kamala miro a su mentora Carol Danvers quien yacía sentada en su asiento, sus ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder y temblaba en su lugar

 **-Peter tiene novia? – Loki, sin saber, habló.**

La diosa levanto una ceja, sonrió.

 **-No- unísonamente replicaron Carol, Jessica, Natasha, Felicia y Julia.**

Cerraron los ojos con fuerza las que fueron mencionadas, queriendo que no continuase el capitulo

-Fingieron! Todo este tiempo fingieron todo!—exclamo Scott furioso , mirando a Jean quien estaba en shock de lo que decía el libro y el arrebato de su pareja. Aunque ya era obvio lo que sucedía, nadie se atrevía a decir aquella oración, Scott sin embargo se le había acabado su paciencia.

Todos quedaron en silencio, la tensión pareciese que pudiera ser cortada con un cuchillo

-Sera mejor que te calmes, Summers tus gritos son una molestia—ordeno la diosa mostrando un poco de su aura haciendo que el mutante se siente mascullando maldiciones contra el héroe araña, ignorando la mirada que le daba Jean.

Reed miro a su esposa, furioso. Sue no le miro.

Tony observo y noto el ambiente, hizo una mueca y siguió leyendo

 **-No? – Jennifer indagó.**

Todas las miradas se posaron en la mencionada She Hulk quien estaba hecha piedra

 **-Era su prometida y lo abandonó en el altar…perra- volvió a maldecir la peliblanca del numeroso grupo.**

Ahora todas la miradas estaban sobre MJ, los que no sabían de aquellos estaban muy impresionados, Sue al pesar de su estado la miro con odio al igual que Felicia. La pelirroja se encogió en su asiento, quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible

-Abandonarlo en el altar?...ni siquiera yo soy capaz de hacer algo como eso—dijo Loki sorprendida, algo en su pecho se estrujo, al escuchar esa parte

Incluso los villanos sintieron empatía ante eso, medusa por su parte se encontraba contrariada, es decir, ella convertida en niña y también esto?

 **-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando tú lo rechazaste porque solo te gusta su máscara y no Peter- Black Widow se mofó.**

La miradas recayeron en Black Cat quien temblaba en su asiento

 **-Y tú? Lo dijiste que solo lo amabas porque tenías amnesia- Carol comentó iracunda**.

Natasha sintió como si un par de chillos se la empalaran.

 **-Al menos yo no me voy al espacio y lo abandono sin avisarle- rechinando sus dientes, respondió la espía rusa.**

-Auch-dijo Ice-man, siendo ignorado

La rubia bajo la mirada apretando los puños. Fue y es una cobarde se dijo

 **-Ya dejen de pelear…- trató de amainar el ambiente, Bobbi**.

 **-Todas lastimamos a Peter, vale? Quizás ahora podamos arreglar eso…- Madame Web comentó.**

La mencionada cerró los ojos, se sentía hipócrita.

 **-Deberías de haber comenzado hace tiempo, Julia- frunciendo el ceño, Jessica dijo.**

Julia sintió la vergüenza y culpa, era verdad todo podía ser evitado, pero no lo hizo y alguien pago las consecuencias

 **-A qué te refieres con eso? – conteniendo su ira, pidió la antigua Arachne.**

 **-Podrías de haber evitado todo lo malo que le pasó- Jean Grey aclaró**.

Jean mantenía su mirada baja, estaba pensativa.

 **-Felicia solo quiere a Spiderman. Natasha lo rechazó. Carol lo abandonó.**

Las tres mencionadas contenían ya el llanto, tenía que ser una terrible pesadilla

Wanda le dio pesadillas. Laura quiere matarlo por capricho

Wanda desvió la mirada, avergonzada y culpable, Laura gruño lastimeramente ante aquella observación.

… **. Bobbi, Jennifer, Emma, Jessica y Janet solo se burlan de él a espaldas y en su cara.**

Bobbi quiso mantenerse firme pero no pudo la culpa le estaba llegando, Jennifer desvió la mirada, Emma la arrogante reina blanca bajo la mirada culpable de igual manera, Jessica agacho su mirada ensombreciendo su mirada recordaba muy bien lo hizo, Janet contenía sus sollozos, se sentía la desgraciada más grande del mundo.

 **Julia debía de ayudarlo y solo lo ignoraba. Medusa lo trata con indiferencia**

Julia cerro con fuerzas los ojos, todo se podía haber evitado, todo esto podía no haber sucedido.

. **Jean nunca quiso relacionarse con él ya que no era un mutante. Y Loki solo le habla si tiene que pelear o pedirle algo- Sue Storm señaló a cada una de ellas mientras tomaba el celular de Peter**.

Loki se cruzo de brazos, algo de culpabilidad en su rostro.

 **-Y cómo sabes todo eso? – sorprendida y furiosa, reclamó la mutante rubia.**

 **-Él siempre va al Edificio Baxter para charlar y calmar su espíritu. Además, Peter siempre estuvo allí para apoyo moral cuando discutía con Reed o necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a Franklin y Valeria- la miembro de los Fantastic Four replicó, depositando el teléfono móvil sobre uno de los colchones.**

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sue quien estaba a punto en romper en llanto

-Sue! Que significa esto!—dijo el Richards tratando de usar su poderes, pero no pasó nada, no ocurría nada.

-Sus poderes estarán sellados hasta que termine la lectura, asi que ni lo intenten—dijo seriamente la diosa, mirando de reojo como su hijo quien gracias a Psylocke estaba dormido para que no viera lo que sucedía.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, decidiendo por dirigir sus miradas al castaño que dormía profundamente, demostrando cuan cansado estaba. Felicia se puso al lado de la cabeza del arácnido y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, algo que Carol y Julia imitaron con un semblante de arrepentimiento. X-23 sorprendió a todos cuando les gruñó a las demás y procedió a acurrucarse en el pecho del tótem, dejando que él la abrace protectoramente.

Laura se encontraba sorprendida, muy sorprendida, sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, llevo su dedo allí y se encontró con la sorpresa de que se trataba de una lagrima.

 **-Él no es tan malo…- la mini abogada verde admitió.**

-En lo absoluto-murmuro Jennifer

 **-Yo pensé que él siempre hacía malos chistes- Wasp susurró.**

Janet sonrió débilmente

 **-Pero me ha tratado con cuidado y no se dejó llevar por su posible resentimiento…- Spiderwoman opinó, tomándole la mano al dormido Parker.**

Jessica sintió como su corazón se calentaba, no solo a ella le sucedía.

Hope sonrió, si antes le gustaba el castaño, hoy sabía que estaba loca por él. Lo mismo iba para Anya, solo que esta tenia una cara soñadora de boba enamorada

-Tsk esta ni en estos momentos deja de actuar asi—con fastidio pensó la mesías mutante.

 **-Ni siquiera me insultó cuando alteré la realidad y le di pesadillas- la romaní dijo por lo bajo, mirando al afectado por su temporal locura**.

Wanda sintió como su corazón era invadido con la culpa una vez mas, al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba mas fuerte.

 **-Él no me cae mal. De hecho, es una buena compañía- la diosa de Asgard habló.**

Loki asintió, Thor la miro Boquiabierto, Vida sonrió, y sorpresivamente Hela, aunque fue perturbador.

 **-Sé que él ha pasado por muchas desgracias y yo no hice nada para hablar con él. Soy una falla como lo fue Cassandra- Julia Carpenter proclamó avergonzada.**

Julia asintió todavía cabizbaja, era cierto, no era mejor que la anterior.

 **Nuevamente guardaron silencio, algunas dolidas por hacerle daño a un héroe que en verdad era gentil con ellas pero solo recibía a cambio el desprecio y las burlas.**

Varios hicieron una mueca, los villanos se mostraban sorprendidos, sintieron respeto por el hombre araña aunque su odio por el no hubiera disminuido tenían que admitir, que cualquiera se quebraría ante eso.

 **Quizás fuese por el retroceso de edad que tuvieron, pero la gran mayoría no pudo contener el llanto al verlo tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo, siendo la principal Emma Frost, quien sondeó su mente y tapó su boca con espanto.**

Emma quien se había recuperado algo, presto más atención

 **Janer y Bobbi, intrigadas, cometieron el error de querer saber, pagándolos con lágrimas al enterarse que Peter, más de una vez, discutió ferozmente con sus parejas por como las trataban.**

Sue negó tristemente, las chicas quedaron de nueva cuenta sin palabras, de verdad el hacia eso por ellas?

-A veces pienso que Spidey es alguien demasiado bueno, que este mundo nadie merece—dijo sue tristemente, le dolía verlo sufrir día a día humillaciones el menosprecio de la gente, le dolía ver como cada día se rompía más y más de a poco teniendo tanto peso en su corazón.

Reed apretó mas los diente, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su esposa y aquel infeliz de la araña, si Reed ya empezaba a enceguecer por la rabia y los celos.

' _De: MJ Watson_

 _Hola, Peter. Mira, he estado recapacitando y me di cuenta que cometí un grave error al abandonarte. Comprendo que quieres ayudar a la gente y estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu faceta de héroe. Quieres reunirte conmigo a medianoche en mi apartamento para compartir unas copas? '_

MJ sintió como las mujeres la fulminaban con la mirada, odio latente en cada mirada, pero la que mas le intimaba era como la mirada de la mutante Psylocke brillaba levemente de un color carmesí.

 **Natasha leía una y otra vez el mensaje del celular, deseando internamente el darle un aguijonazo a la actriz por lo descarada que era ante su Peter.**

Natasha a pesar de todo enrojeció ante eso.

Clint le miro incrédulo al igual que sus compañeros vengadores, aunque a estas alturas no debía de sorprenderse tanto.

 **Ese pensamiento la congeló al percatarse que era posesiva con la araña, pudiendo únicamente soltar un suspiro de fatiga y mover sus dedos rápidamente en la pantalla táctil, para después unirse a las demás alrededor del adulto que creía que ellas no lo reconocían y eran simplemente unas niñas**.

Todos negaron, algunos divertidos.

 **-Qué escribiste? – curiosa, Captain Marvel cuestionó.**

 **-Nada. Solo que no moleste- contestó la pelirroja, hundiendo su cara en la espalda del arácnido y procediendo a dormir.**

' _De: Peter Parker_

 _Lo siento, pero ya no estoy interesado en recuperar nuestra relación pasada. Ya he conocido a alguien que me acepta y no teme ayudarme en mi trabajo. Por favor, deja de comunicarte conmigo. Ya no me interesas.'_

MJ miro eso impotente pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar y Hablar con Peter, o si, ella lo iba a recuperar, Peter era solo suyo, de nadie mas

 **Llevaban menos de un día en las calles y la lucían completamente arruinados. Sus trajes sucios y las caras apáticas que espantaban a la gente eran las principales características que Logan y quince niños tenían.**

Los que estaban con logan negaron molestos, todos menos Reed y Scott quienes seguían molestos por lo leído

Storm negó, al igual que Sue. Iban a tener una larga charla con el.

Por alguna razón el mencionado sintió un escalofrió.

 **Sus estómagos rugían con suficiente fuerza como para atemorizar a los malvivientes que pretendían robarles, situación que terminaba con el sujeto sangrando y pidiendo piedad.**

 **-Tengo hambre- otra vez se quejó Johnny Storm.**

 **-No podemos ir a algún lado en particular? Estamos dando vueltas hace horas y ya es de noche- Tony protestó.**

-Hulk! – clamó Banner.

 **-¡Hulk!—exclamo entre sueños Banner haciendo que los que estaban allí salten de sus asientos, varios rieron, relajando un poco la tensión.**

 **-Hulk tiene razón, ya tenemos sueño- Steve comentó.**

Tony parpadeo un poco

-Puedes entenderlo?—cuestiono parando su lectura un momento

Steve se encogió de hombros

-tanto tiempo viviendo con él tienen sus beneficios, además no se para que te sorprendes en el anterior capitulo lo mencionaron?—restándole importancia dijo el súper soldado cuestiono

-Se me olvido a decir verdad…

 **-Sigo diciendo que Thor es el culpable de todo…- Pym dijo.**

Thor bufo, si échenle la culpa al dios

 **-Y yo sigo pensado que los venderé a los dos al primer agente de HYDRA que encuentre por una suculenta cantidad de dólares- gruñó exasperado finalmente Wolverine.**

Las féminas negaron, fulminando con la mirada al mutante

-En verdad, mi suerte es una mierda…-pensó el mutante

 **El inhumano intentó decir algo en lenguaje de señas, pero se cansó al minuto que vio los rostro confusos de los demás.**

 **-Alguien sabe lo que dijo? – Logan interrogó.**

 **-NO- fue la unísona respuesta que consiguió.**

 **-Si quieren, puedo intentar hablar con él- The Thing propuso, recibiendo un bufido de burla por parte del hermano de Sue Storm.**

 **-Y cómo lo harás? Si no te diste cuenta, tienes cuatro dedos en tus manos. Eres como Mickey Mouse! Incluso Hulk tiene todos sus dedos! – el rubio excéntrico exclamó.**

-Eso fue demasiado cruel, Johnny mas tarde tendremos una seria conversación sobre tus modales—dijo Sue aun con los ojos rojos, limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

The Thing negó hacia su compañero.

 **-Hulk! – gritó Banner, alzando con orgullo sus manos.**

 **-Al menos intento ayudar, cabeza de fósforo…- dándole una mirada de odio a su compañero, Ben murmuró.**

 **No caminaron cinco metros más cuando un sujeto enorme con traje de rinoceronte apareció desde el interior de un banco con varias bolsas repletas de dinero, reventando paredes y puertas del establecimiento y activando las sirenas. Aleksei miró fijo a Logan y la quincena de mini héroes, debatiéndose en cuál era el mejor curso de acción a llevar a cabo, llegando a la resolución de entornar su mirada y agachar su cabeza mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a ellos con el fin de golpearlos con su cuerno.**

Todo negaron, no era un mal plan, era pésimo.

 **-Cómo es que la araña puede tratar con esto todos los días?...Al diablo con todo. Barton, quítale la cinta a Black Bolt! – ordenó Logan con fatiga, viendo como el arquero acataba su pedido y el Inhumano hacía volar por los aires al villano, dejando en el suelo las bolsas con dinero.**

 **Viendo aquellos sacos, los héroes solo pudieron sonreír maliciosamente, dejándose llevar por el hambre y el sueño.**

-Eso es todo el capítulo—dijo finalmente el multimillonario

De repente en un destello blanco, dos pequeñas figuras se hicieron presente, Sue rapidamente fue corriendo hacia los recién llegados, quedándose paralizada y preocupada por el estado de ambos.

Tenían algunos raspones en sus rodillas tenían suciedad en su rostro, pero ignorando eso ellos se encontraban en buen estado, pero, lo que llamo la atención de todos fue que estos estaban paralizados, en absoluto Shock, lagrimas caían de sus ojos.. Reed y Sue rapidamente junto con The Thing corrieron preocupados ´por los niños.

Pero la más desconcertada aquí era Vida.

-"Vida, que es esto, no había querido mencionarlo antes, pero hay una fuerte perturbación en el espacio tiempo"—a través de un enlace mental Hela se comunicó con su tía, quien en su rostro tenía una expresión de absoluto desconcierto—"Además los hilos del destino están entremezclados y sabes lo que eso quiere decir"

-Todo…esta, colapsándose—murmuro la diosa algo abatida

-Tú!—exclamo de forma repentina Sue, señalando a Vida quien la miro—Me dijiste que estaban a salvo!...

Sue no pudo seguir gritando pues ambos niños de forma rápida abrazaron a su madre fuertemente, se escucharon los sollozos de ambos niños, después un fuerte llanto

Rapidamente Sue tuvo que calmar a sus hijos

-Shh, ya todo está bien mi niño, todo está bien—dijo arrullando a ambos

-M-Mama…Tío…Peter…el—murmuro Valeria sintiendo como el cansancio la alcanzaba, al final se quedó dormida en el pecho de su madre al igual que Franklin

-Parker!...Sabia que ese maldito era una amenaza!—dijo en cólera Reed, la furia le dominaba

-Acaso estas diciendo que Peter les hizo esto a los niños!—grito de vuelta la rubia abrazando más a su hijos

Las mujeres miraron a Reed con molestia

-Y aun lo dudas!—grito Mr Fantastic de vuelta

-Es obvio que fue el, el último nombre que menciono, fue el de Parker-agrego Scott, Jean lo miro incrédula ante las palabras del Summers

-Scott, no dejes que la furia te domine tu juicio—dijo el profesor X quien junto a su homologo Magneto se habían unido al grupo—

-Pero es qu…

-¡Basta ya!—grito Vida parando la posible pelea, los villanos se mantenían a raya de todo ese intercambio-

Pero de repente, un grieta, una grieta de color rojizo se abrió en el techo de la habitación, una mancha azul y rojo surgió de ella, el sonido del impacto de algo contra el suelo le llamo la atención, varios abrieron los ojos, ante lo que veían.

Su traje rojo y azul estaba rasgado en varias partes, sucio lleno de polvo, su máscara, ya no estaba, dejando ver el rostro demacrado, sangre cayendo por sus labios. Su cabello castaño se encontraba demacrado.

Sue ahogo un grito ante lo que sus ojos veían llenándose de lagrimas, las mujeres presente jadearon llevándose las manos hacia su boca, Vida miraba en shock lo que pasaba, al igual que Hela y Thor

-¡PETER!—grito Invisible Woman corriendo hacia el caído

Allí inerte en el suelo

Se encontraba Spiderman

Continuara….

.

.

.

Había terminado su recorrido, de un último salto, cayó en la puerta de la mansión, esta vez no entraría por la ventana, no quería llamar la atención innecesariamente, solo quería hablar con una persona, Tony Stark.

Sin pedir permiso, y rogando por que la reunión hubiera terminado, Spiderman entro a la mansión, lo primero que vio fue oscuridad, las luces de toda la mansión se encontraban apagada, la única iluminación que había era la del sol que entraban por las ventanas. Entrando con cautela, el héroe miro con atento a todos lados, todo era sospechoso.

-Eh chico, hay alguien aquí?—llamo, siendo la respuesta el silencio del lugar

¡!

Su sentido arácnido vibro, se puso en posición de batalla

¡!

¡!

¡!

Su sentido arácnido andaba como loco, peligro gritaba fuertemente

De repente el sonido de cadenas chocando llego a sus oídos.

-Por fin has llegado—

Una voz profunda y tétrica llego a sus oídos

El sonido incesante de un motor rugiendo

Rapidamente Spiderman, posos su mirada en el origen de la voz, encontrándose con la esquina mas oscura del lugar.

-Quien… eres tu—con suma cautela, eligiendo bien sus palabras cuestiono Peter.

Una risa realmente tétrica resonó por todo el lugar

-Soy un simple empleado que cumple trabajos algo. Especiales—

El sentido arácnido gritaba que escapara, que corriera lo mas lejos posible de allí.

-Un empelado? Trabajos especiales?. Quien eres tu un gigolo?—tentando a la suerte Spiderman dijo

Otra risa se escucho

Unos pasos se escucharon, el sonido con lo que es reconoció como una moto no cesaba, Spiderman nunca abandono su posición se mantenía firme.

Uno ojos vacíos se vieron, todo fue iluminado de repente, como si de una fogata se tratase

Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro, de los años 70 tal vez 80. Unas cadenas amarrada a su chaqueta la cual en las hombreras resaltaban unos filos de metal, en perspectiva tenía la figura de un humano, el tamaño de un humano normal, pero el cráneo negro envuelto en llamas y esos ojos vacíos mirándolo fijamente lo descartaba inmediatamente .

-Peter Parker—el mencionado abrió los ojos bajo su máscara enormemente pro la sorpresa, pero lo que vino después…

"Eh venido a matarte"

.

.

.

.

.

Nota de autor: alguien se lo espero? Respondan en los comentarios que les pareció. En el siguiente capitulo se prendió esta….!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaraciones: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Aclaración 2: Niñeros por obligación es una historia de Hitsuzen278, los créditos a él, yo solo hago el leyendo.**

 **Nota: me di cuenta de que en el capítulo anterior, puse a Black Bolt que era un villano cuando no era así, próximamente lo corregiré…de verdad tengo que leerme más a fondo los comic…o escucharlos en youtube.**

 **Disculpen que no conteste comentario…en verdad sorry**

 **Por cierto tengo una historia nueva en mi perfil se llama ¡WTF! Un cambio inesperado. No sean malos y pasen por ahí!**

Capítulo 8

Ok…esto no era lo más extraño que le había pasado,….bueno tal vez sí y es que despertar y ver un montón de rostros femeninos, los cuales le odiaban con creces!.. Inmediatamente su cuerpo registros un suave tacto en su mejilla, se dio cuenta también que su cuerpo no le dolía en lo absoluto como debería.

-Es bueno que hayas despertado Peter—

Una sabe y cálida voz llego sus oídos, noto como las mujeres quienes le miraran soltaban un suspiro de alivio, el héroe arácnido, levanto su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en su vida un cabello tan rojo como la sangre, una suave y tersa piel blanquecina…

-"Es…es hermosa"—fue lo que ´pensó Spiderman. La mujer pelirroja quien le tenía en su regazo le sonrió.

-"Gracias por el alago Peter"—una suave voz invadió su mente, exaltando al héroe, pero abrió los ojos fuertemente, de un movimiento rápido el hombre araña se paró y dio un salto, alejándose de la diosa quien le veía nada sorprendida

-Co-como…sabes mi nombre!?—con sus piernas temblándole cuestiono el héroe de Queens, se encontraba algo mareado, desorientado, su sentido arácnido le emitía peligro fuertemente. Ignorando la mirada sorprendida de la féminas no notando la presencia de los demás en aquella sala. Una realización llego a su mente, palpo su rostro, una cara de pánico y miedo invadió su rostro—mi… mi mascara!—exclamo en un murmullo

Entonces su sentido arácnido se activó aún más fuertemente, obligándolo a ponerse en una posición, sus ojos se abrieron en Shock cuando vio como héroes y villanos por igual le observaban. El miedo le invadió aún más.

-No, no, no, no—el héroe de Queens empezó a alarmarse negándose a sí mismo lo que sucedía—primero Ghost Rider y ahora esto?—respirando agitadamente se pregunto mientras hacía frente a los héroes y villanos quienes le miraban fijamente, Cyclops y Reed le miraban con odio, los demás solo con curiosidad, los villanos por otro lado le miraban con sonrisas, sonrisa para nada buenas. Miedo…un miedo infernal invadió su corazón…

Sue no pudo soportarlo más y corrió hacia el héroe quien estaba totalmente paralizado, en shock, casi hiperventilando, Invisible Woman le abrazo fuertemente, Spiderman fue cayendo de rodillas, y Sue con el.

-Shh…Peter todo estará bien—con voz suave contendiendo sus lágrimas decía Invisible Woman al ver a un tan vulnerable Spiderman.

Todos veían eso sorprendidos, Reed apretaba sus dientes con furia al ver aquello, Felicia apretaba sus manos convertidas en puños fuertemente siendo emulada por unas muy celosas, Hope y Anya además de Mary Jane, Psylocke por otra parte prácticamente trituraba sus dientes, emitiendo un aura de muerte, Matt quien era el más cercano junto con Vision, se alejaron un par de pasos, bueno en el caso de Vision, este levito. Loki, Wanda, julia, Medusa, Jess, Jean, Natasha, Jennifer, Emma, Bobbi, Laura y Medusa sintieron una molestia leve en su corazón.

Peter por su parte, si al principio se había sorprendido ante el repentino contacto de Sue, se dejó llevar, estaba agotado, muy agotado, su sentido arácnido dejo de emitir alertas a su cerebro.

-Papa! Papa! Papa!—un grito infantil llego a los oídos del héroe arácnido quien levanto la mirada, encontrándose algo que lo dejo en shock, un niño castaño, de ojos del mismo color corría hacia el, el niño se lanzó a abrazar a Peter, quien se encontraba en absoluto Shock.

-P-Papa?...—dijo sintiendo como Sue se separaba de él, dándole paso libre al niño quien miro a su padre inocentemente.—Si…debe…debe ser una …una cruel pesadilla…-al borde de colapso se dijo Spiderman.

-"No dudes…no temas, él es tu hijo"—fueron las palabras que escucho en su mente, poso su mirada en Vida quien le asintió. Su sentido arácnido no se activó, no había mentira alguna…

Spiderman no soporto más aquello. Sin dudarlo un segundo más abrazo contra su pecho fuerte, estallo en un fuerte llanto abrazando con tanto anhelo al niño entre sus brazos como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

-P-Papa…que te sucede…por qué lloras?—completamente desconcertado y desorientado, cuestiono el niño con inocencia. Peter no respondió, solo le siguió abrazando y llorando.

Los héroes y villanos tenían diferente reacciones.

Los vengadores por su parte no cabían en su asombro, el siempre animado y bromista araña, ahora estaba llorando libremente, mientras abrazaba al quien era su hijo, Tony por su parte al igual que el capitán américa, bajaron su mirada, el primero sintiendo como la culpa le invadía, el del segundo pues había menospreciado y subestimado varias veces al héroe de Queens. Matt suspiro, se esperaba eso, bueno no así de esa manera, se imaginaba que Peter se molestaría mucho al saber que habían descubierto su identidad, pero esto en verdad era algo inesperado.

Johnny sonrió tristemente al igual que ice-man, logan había dejado de fumar su habano, sentía empatía por su compañero, valla que la sentía, él sabía lo que se guardaba aquel héroe quien ocultaba muy bien sus temores e inseguridades bajo esa mascara de bromista y despreocupado.

Thor ahora entendía por qué Spiderman había levantado su martillo el respeto que sentía por el solo creció aún más.

Los X-men por otra parte, varios de ellos que no veían en el hombre araña más que una simple amenaza bajaron la mirada, siendo una de ella Rachel.

Las chicas por otra parte, tenían sentimientos encontrados por tal escena, Sue sonreía tristemente, cuantas veces le había visto derrumbarse con ella? No, no se acostumbraba a verlo de esa manera, Hope por otra parte apretaba sus puños, tanto había sufrido aquel hombre que amaba? Y ella no se había dado cuenta? Sus ojos se estaban empañando de lágrimas, Anya por otra parte bajo su mirada sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, Felicia solo permanecía quieta en su lugar sintiendo de repente como temblaban sus piernas, tan estúpida había sido? Cuánto daño le había causado? Sin darse cuanta un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Natasha por otra parte, sentía como su corazón era oprimido hasta un punto crítico, pero se mantenía firme, no dejaría que esto le afectara. Carol tenía la mirada baja apretaba fuertemente sus puños

-Soy una estúpida, una maldita cobarde…-se repetía en su mente una y otra vez

Laura gruñía tristemente sintiendo un dolor en su corazón muy profundo

Loki tenía la mirada ensombrecida por sus cabellos. No podía, no quería verlo así, aquel héroe que siempre aunque lo disimulaba, le sacaba sonrisas en su día cuando le veía hacer alguna broma o chiste.

Julia lloraba silenciosamente, era su culpa, todo era su culpa, ella tenía que haber evitado aquello, era la culpable de que aquel hombre tan noble, fuerte y cálido sufriera de tal manera

Jean, Bobbi, Jennifer medusa miraban con tristeza aquella escena.

Mary jean no podía creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos

Jessica cerró los ojos recordando con tristeza cada burla de ella hacia el hombre araña.

Pero sin duda alguna, la más afectada de todas ella, era Wanda

-"Soy…soy un monstruo…yo…yo" –pensaba llorando mientras su hermano le consolaba abrazándole, se acordaba de cómo le había atormentado, recordaba cada pesadilla que le había mandado. Magneto le veía tristemente, suspirando frustrado

-"Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo…"—pensó el mutante dirigiéndose a su asiento

Los villanos por otra parte se sientan sorprendidos, ver derrumbarse aquel quien le había encerrado tantas veces en la prisión, además de derrotarlos, día a día era sin duda gratificante. Pero no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por aquel hombre quien a pesar de todos los obstáculos se levantaba ante todo.

Peter se había separado un poco del niño, quien le miraba expectante, admiro el rostro de aquel infante quien decía ser su hijo, sin duda alguna era una copia casi exacta de él, por un momento considero la idea de que fuera un clon suyo, pero descarto esa idea. Se sentía diferente, no sabía cómo, pero el de alguna lo sabía, _**ese niño era su hijo.**_

-Te encuentras bien papa?—cuestiono el pequeño mirando a su padre quien le sonrió levemente y le revolvió el cabello y se levanto

-Claro, porque no estarlo?—con una sonrisa secándose sus lágrimas le respondió Peter , miro de reojo a la mujer pelirroja quien le sonrió, observo a cada presente en la habitación, se regañó por derrumbarse así delante de todos ellos, su mirada se detuvo cundo observo a un par de niños acostados en uno de los sillones. Peter miro algo alarmado a Sue, quien le sonrió diciéndole de manera tacita (ok…Hitsuzen…no te estoy robando frases ni nada) diciéndole que no se preocupara que estaban bien. Las chicas sonrieron un poco ante eso, aun con todo lo que recién había sucedido se preocupaba por los demás.

-Peter Parker—sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre ante todos esos espectadores—creo que tienes muchas cosas de las cuales tienes dudas—dijo de manera suave e imponente Vida –como también cosas las cuales decirnos—

Peter algo dudoso asintió

-Por ahora será mejor que te sientes y descanses—dijo de nueva cuenta Vida, quien se encamino hacia su trono, Peter vio con desconcierto como sin refutar los demás presentes se iban sentado en un montón de sillones en aquel, con lo que el describió como palacio blanco.—Ben deja descansar a tu padre, te aseguro que más tarde tendrás más tiempo para hablar con el—el niño hizo un puchero—te daré dulces…-dijo soltando un suspiro

Al niño le brillaron los ojos ante la divertida mirada de Spiderman, quien no se esperó las siguientes palabras del niño.

-Claro mama!—exclamo el niño corriendo hacia la pelirroja, dejando hecho piedra a Peter, con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta hasta mas no poder.

-Oh casi se me olvidaba querido—dijo la diosa con una sonrisa chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo que una luz marfil brillar en la frente del hombre araña. Quien tardo unos segundo en asimilar toda la información.

1

2

3

-¡QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!—grito con total incredulidad siendo arrastrado por Hope y Anya felices hacia sus asientos.

Fin del capítulo 8

Extra:

Clint miro todo con incredulidad

-O sea Spiderman llega medio muerto no sé por qué motivos, descubre que tiene un hijo de una diosa y vamos a seguir leyendo como si nada! Además tengo hambre!—con incredulidad exclamo Barton todos lo miraron rodando los ojos

-Ya supéralo Barton—Tony fue el que dijo aquellas palabras

-¡HULK!

-Y tú no estabas dormido!

-Hulk! tiene hambre!

 **Nota de autor:…..Ok no me maten, sé que no fue un capítulo de lectura, pero no se preocupen, mañana publicare 2 cap , no quiero quedarme atrás de Kurai, por cierto gran cap hermano!, bueno a la razón de mi retraso, sinceramente, este capítulo lo hago medio dormido XD, Bueno regresando a la razón de m demora, bueno como sabrán no tengo computadora y allí tenia unos capítulos ya adelantados, y en verdad ya tenía los que me faltaban para completar la primera fase de la historia!, fue frustrante la verdad, por eso me desentendí un poco de este proyecto, pero nuevamente le agarre el hilo y mañana me pondré al día, este capítulo fue más como un break para lo que se viene, fue tranquilo y emocional. Espero sus comentarios, por cierto a los seguidores de mi historia, Recuperando lo que era antes, mañana abra nuevo cap!**

Nota adicional: ustedes se dirán "Y Ghost Rider? Que paso antes de que llegara Peter?", jajajajaja todo a su tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaraciones: Marvel ni sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Aclaración 2: Niñeros por obligación es una historia de la autoría de Hitsuzen278 todos los crédito a él.**_

 _ **Hyakki Yako: si…lo admito, si en verdad fue frustrante tantos borradores que tenía, es por eso que cada borrador que haga lo público de una vez para así no perderlo. Gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **Tenshi Jin: si…me tomo desprevenido en una curva cerrada adelantándose a mil kilómetros por hora XD, Gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **Hitsuzen: si…soy malo, pero me heriste el corazón, tan buena que esta Now you see me!...eres cruel! Y eso me hace decir y la conti pa´cuando? XD, gracia por comentar!**_

 _ **Kuraigekkido: oh gracias hermano, vida ciertamente será un personaje, que aunque se vea simple ahora, será un punto clave no solo en esta historia si no en …[sonrisa maligna]…no voy a spoliar mas XD, saludos y gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **Mandy205: gracias por comentar mi amiga, espero que te guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos aquellos que le dan fav y siguen esta historia, pr ustedes sigo escribiendo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[….]**_

Todos ya se encontraban acomodados, listos para retomar la lectura. Spiderman por su parte, se le había sido restaurado su traje, pero sin embargo este no tenía puesta su máscara, expresando en su rostro una expresión en blanco, se encontraba pensativo, reflexionaba todo lo que había sucedido, su anterior lucha que le dejo al borde de la muerte, su aparición en lo que el denominaba un palacio, el ver a los vengadores y X-men junto los villanos, el que descubrieran su identidad todos y los villanos incluidos, pero lo que en verdad lo dejo conmocionado y le dejo vulnerable es el pequeño niño castaño quien se autodenominaba su hijo, Ben, así le había llamado aquella mujer…inmediatamente un rubor cubrió su mejillas, en serio aquella mujer era la madre de su hijo?, él sabía muy bien lo que implicaba eso…y esa era la cuestión…como demonios había terminado con una diosa!.

Luego estaba la lectura, Niñeros por obligación, un nombre muy peculiar a decir verdad, al igual que su trama, frunció el ceño, miro de reojo a las chicas en la habitación, en aquel libro quedaba como un completo idiota siendo engañado por todas las allí presentes, pero lo suavizo un poco al ver de nuevo a ese niño, su hijo.

Hope y Anya veían como su amado cambiaba de expresión constantemente sumido en sus pensamientos mientras estaban pegadas una en cada lado.

Laura soltó un gruñido al ver a, la mesías mutante y a Spider-Girl tan pegada a su macho….si, ella lo había aceptado muy rápido…

Sue se mordía los labios observando a aquella escena mientras tenía a su hijos durmiendo en su regazo….lo sillones en verdad eran amplios…

Betsy trituraba sus dientes viendo aquello emitiendo un aura de muerte, Anna Marie que era la mas cercana a ella retrocedió un par de pasos.

Las demás féminas todavía afectadas por la escena protagonizada a su llegada por Spiderman todavía hacía eco en sus mentes, todas ellas al igual que Sue se mordían el labio, Scott gruño, al igual que Reed…y logan? Wolverine observaba a su hija con la ceja alzada…quien lo diría, Arma x un padre sobreprotector…

Mary Jane por otra parte, se encontraba en su asiento en silencio, ella estaba en un debate consigo misma, todos sus pensamientos respecto al hombre que dejo plantado en el altar.

Vida una vez sentada miro a todos los allí presente, poso su mirada en Steve y de manera sutil le indico que era el siguiente en leer, materializándose así en el regazo de este.

Thor miro su hermana, entrecerrando los ojos al darse de cuenta de la ausencia de Hela, Loki igualmente lo noto pero le restó importancia, después de todo su hija se sabía cuidar bien sola.

-Capítulo 6-leyó el capitán América, quien paro de leer y observo hacia todos lados ante la mirada curiosa de todos allí, este lo noto y sonrió algo tímido—Disculpen, es que pensé que alguien iba aparecer—dijo riendo nerviosamente, todos negaron divertidos, el súper soldado se aclaró la garganta y procedió…a leer

 _ **El sol atinó a golpear en la cara a Spiderman, quien con fuerzas renovadas se despertó descubriendo a una diminuta X-23 que se aferraba al frente de su camiseta**_

Spiderman presto atención ante la mención de su nombre en aquel libro, alzo una ceja divertido en verdad, quien lo diría, Laura actuando tan tiernamente?...no se hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños. Hope y Anya sonrieron un poco ante la sonrisa casi imperceptible que portaba el Tótem arácnido

-Aw…! Mmmmm!—Kamala fue interrumpida a tiempo por su mentora antes de explotarle los tímpanos a los allí presente quienes le agradecieron con la mirada.

… _ **.y a las demás yendo en dirección al baño medias dormidas con toallas en sus brazos. Pausadamente, el tótem fue irguiéndose, tomando con él a la clon ya que se negaba a soltarlo a menos que quisiera convertirse en una brocheta.**_

Todos soltaron risas en verdad divertidos, Laura debió su mirada gruñendo, ocultando un pequeño sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro, pero una pequeña sonrisa era emitida por sus labios.

Logan gruño, hacia Peter, quien le miro alzando una ceja divertido.

-Oh vamos logan! No me digas que eres un celo pata sobre protector canino?

-Grrrrr—fue la repuesta del mutante longevo _ **,**_ sacando risas __

 _ **Laura abrió los ojos, hallándose en brazos de un Peter que preparaba diligentemente un desayuno que convertía en agua su boca, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a ver como el hombre cocinaba completamente ajeno al hecho de que ella miraba como tarareaba al son de una canción que el televisor emitía.**_

Muchas imaginaron esa escena, Hope y Anya se pegaron más al héroe de Queens quien tino a sonreír suavemente y acariciarle sus cabellos. Varias féminas gruñeron, Natasha soltó un suspiro al igual que Felicia quien sobriamente recordaba cómo había botado aquella oportunidad de formlizar una relación con el héroe arácnido

 _ **-Hola, Peter! – se oyó saludar a Jennifer, quien traía consigo un peine.**_

 _ **-Buen día, Jen. Cómo amaneciste? Oh, hola a ti también Laura! – respondió el castaño, volteándose y percatándose de la pelinegra que frunció su ceño al ser vista, procediendo a removerse en su agarre hasta finalmente soltarse.**_

 _ **-Voy a bañarme…- gruñó la mutante mientras se retiraba.**_

Laura no podía estar más avergonzada, miro de reojo a Spiderman, solo para soltar un gruñido al ver como abrazadas al él se encontraban todavía Hope y Anya siendo acariciándolas en su cabello por Peter.

Logan se dispuso a fumar un Habano para tranquilizarse al ver a su hija sonrojada le había perturbado demasiado, pero una mirada de muerte de Sue señalando sus hijos y al niño castaño le hizo retratarse, gruñendo guardo el asesino de pulmones. Suspiro…como necesitaba un trago, sintió una mano en su hombro, y observo como Johnny le miraba compresivamente. Con un gruñido el mutante longevo restiro la mano del rubio rapidamente.

 _ **-Vaya, no es una persona diurna parece- con un tono divertido, dijo Peter.**_

Peter sonrió de igual manera

 _ **-Ya está el desayuno? – She-Hulk quiso saber, poniéndose de puntas de pie para ver a la perfección que era lo que se estaba llevando a cabo.**_

Jennifer sonrió débilmente, todavía se encontraba tocada por lo de hace rato pero se permitió sonreír aunque sea un poco, miro a Spiderman siendo abrazado por Hope y Anya, una molestia en su pecho hizo que mirara con el ceño fruncido a el trio.

 _ **-Estoy esperando que ustedes terminen de bañarse y se sienten en la mesa. Oye, necesitas ayuda con eso? – replicó la araña con suavidad mientras alzaba a la mini heroína cuando quiso robarse un panqueque, para después indicar el peine que la niña llevaba.**_

Sue sonrió, sin duda alguna Peter sería un gran padre, miro al pequeño Ben en las piernas de la diosas y a sus hijo, corrección, él ya era un excelente padre. Reed sentía como su ira crecía a cada segundo, mirando con odio al héroe de Queens, quien al sentir como su sentido arácnido le advertía peligro poso su mirada en Mrs. Fantastic, frunciendo el ceño, le restó importancia, pero aun así no bajo la guardia, no la bajo en ningún momento mejor dicho desde que llego, sabiendo que estaban villanos allí, con su poderes intactos extraño a decir verdad que no hubieran armado algún escándalo. Miro a Vida, indago en la información dada por ella descubrió la razón rapidamente. Hela…

 _ **-Qué? Ah, sí! Puedes peinarme? –despabilándose del hecho que era transportada fácilmente por el hombre al que siempre trató mal junto al pensamiento de recibir un desayuno así todas las mañanas, logró contestar a Peter mientras era sentada en una silla y entregaba el peine.**_

Jennifer sintió como la culpa le invadía nuevamente, apretando sus puños, quería gritar, queri matar a golpes al primer infeliz que se le atravesara, quería llorar! Pero, pero no podía, no aquí, no ahora.

 _ **Él asintió sonriente y se dedicó a tratar el largo cabello verde, saludando a cada una de las infantes que salían del baño y hacían fila con sus cepillos en mano, esperando por el turno que tácitamente solicitaron. Peter no tenía problema alguno con ella, ya que más de una vez se imaginó haciéndole esto a su propia hija, lo que dibujó una sonrisa triste en su cara sin que lo supiese pero las demás si vieron.**_

Peter sonrió de igual manera sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, todos le miraron compresivos, claro menos los villanos quienes ignoraron aquello, las dos chicas a sus costados le abrazaron más fuerte ante la súbita tristeza que invadió al Tótem, Spiderman sintió un jalón en sus pantalones del traje y bajo la vista, encontrándose con Ben quien le miraba preocupado

-Papi te encuentras bien?—Spiderman le sonrió con cariño tomándolo entre su brazos sin ser soltado por ambas féminas a sus costados el niño rio al sentir como su cabello era sacudido.

-Claro que si campeón no te preocupes—le dijo mientras el niño se sentaba en las piernas de este, Vida sonreía, Peter la vio y le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo como si la conociera de haces años. Recordó que tenía una seria conversación con ella y cuando se diera la mínima oportunidad.

-Grrrr—gruño Laura, en verdad celosa ante aquella sonrisa que compartieron la diosa y el Parker

No fue la única, todas sintieron lo mismo, aunque claro trataron de disimularlo muy bien, pero para desgracia de Jean, Scott lo noto haciendo acrecentar su odio hacia el hombre araña.

-"Aun con todo lo que le hacíamos…aun con todo eso"…-Jess al igual que julia, Bobbi y Medusa sentína como su corazón se oprimía, aun en su mente asombrándose del buen corazón que latía en el pecho del Tótem, ajena a ello, no fue la única en tener ese pensamiento.

 _ **-Ven, Peter! Vamos a desayunar! – clamó Carol, tomando la mano del adulto y ayudándole a llevar los alimentos.**_

Carol sonrió levemente, aun le era increíble escuchar su comportamiento como una niña, miro a Spiderman, quien conecto su mirada con la de ella, para sorpresa de ella, el Parker le sonrió débilmente a ella, haciendo que su corazón lata más rápido.

Por otro lado Peter sintió como el agarre de las chicas aumento sus costados aumento, sacándole una sonrisa divertida _ **.**_

-Tranquilas…no me iré a ningún lado…-susurrándole al oído a cada una de ellas, les dijo Spiderman

Ambas chicas sonrieron, ruborizadas de hecho, pero con alegría

 _ **-Tienen hambre, no? Espero que les gusten los panqueques. Por mi parte, iré a tomar una ducha y luego iremos al parque de diversiones- dijo el Parker, sirviendo las porciones y luego dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse.**_

 _ **Cada una de ellas dedicó los siguientes minutos a degustar el desayuno, pensando profundamente en el motivo de la súbita tristeza que abrumó el rostro del arácnido. Emma sentía incertidumbre a la hora de hablar, ya que sabía el motivo del decaimiento en el adulto, solo para compartirlo en un suave susurro a sus acompañantes, lo que las hizo conocer aún más a esa persona que se dedicarían a ayudar de ahora en más.**_

-Hubiesen empezado antes de tacharme como un payaso—murmuro el castaño, siendo escuchado perfectamente por todas allí, la heroínas no pudieron evitar sentirse avergonzadas y culpables, bueno más de lo que ya estaban.

 _ **-Emma…Emma! – se oyó la voz de Spiderman, quien estaba de cuclillas al lado de la Reina Blanca, luciendo más limpio y con su corto cabello un poco húmedo.**_

 _ **-Peter? Qué pasa? – totalmente abstraída por sus pensamientos, logró reaccionar la blonda cuando el tótem la llamó.**_

Emma solo permaneció en silencio, escuchando atentamente la lectura

 _ **-Te estamos esperando para irnos. Te sientes mal? Quieres que nos quedemos? – preocupado, cuestionó la araña.**_

Ante tal preocupación expresada por el arácnido, una calidez inundo el corazón de la reina blanca.

 _ **-No…solo estaba pensando. Vamos Peter, quiero ir al parque de diversiones! – sintiéndose culpable en el interior, pudo replicarle, sorprendiéndose cuando él la tomó por debajo de sus brazos y la alzó.**_

 _ **-Lo que usted pida, su majestad. Aunque no creo que puedas subirte a varias máquinas con tu estatura…- con un tono burlón, dijo el Parker, ganándose un bufido y un puñetazo en el pecho, lo que le hizo reír.**_

 _ **Emma se sonrojo un poco ante eso pero no pudo evitar sonreír**_

 _ **%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Ronquidos graves despertaron al mutante con factor curativo, hallándose al costado de una enorme cama, cerca de caerse por causa de la montaña de niños que ocupaban el resto del extenso mueble.**_

-Y regresamos por fin!—exclamo Johnny haciendo que Peter sonría divertido mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo _ **.**_

Logan por su parte gimo con fastidio ante lo que se venía.

 _ **Recordaba haber utilizado el dinero para alquilar una habitación de hotel y comprar toda la comida que tenían, ignorando las miradas que los empleados le daban gracias a un mini Hulk rabioso y un quejoso Thor que se moría de ganar de utilizar su sartén.**_

Todos en la sala no pudieron contener sus risa ante aquello, incluso Vision sonrió ante , Vision por dios!

Thor gimió lastimeramente, no lo dejarían de molestar por meses! Tal vez incluso años!

Magneto soltó una carcajada. Wanda jadeo impresionada al igual que su hermano.

Si definitivamente serian años…ese mutante nunca reia…bueno al menos no ahora que era uno de los buenos.

 _ **-Mocosos, despierten- llamó Logan, empujando a un desmayado Luke Cage, quien le arrojó un puñetazo directamente a su entrepierna.**_

 _ **-Mgh…- gimió el infante, mientras fruncía el ceño y se removía en su lugar, pateando la cara de Mr. Fantastic en el proceso.**_

-Pffff! Jajajajaja..no…no puedo imaginarme eso! Jajaja—decía entre risas Ice-man.

Recibiendo un gruñido de parte de los aludidos

 _ **Recuperándose de su percance tras algunos minutos, Logan se puso de pie nuevamente con furia abarcando cada milímetro de su ser, liberando sus garras de Adamantium con la intención de lastimarlos.**_

Logan sudaba balas ante la mirada que le daban Sue y Storm, rezo porque su yo del futuro ni hiciera nada estúpido

 _ **Luego de repensarlo minuciosamente, retrajo sus extensiones metálicas y formó una mueca maliciosa mientras veía a las versiones infantiles de los héroes.**_

Logan soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero frunció el ceño ante al ver como Spiderman lo miraba de manera divertida, suspiro de nueva cuenta

 _ **Sus manos agarraron el borde del colchón, para inmediatamente aventarlo y hacer caer la montaña de niños al piso, formando una abstracta masa uniforme compuesta de piernas, brazos y quejidos.**_

Sue fulmino con la mirada al mutante longevo, aunque no tuviera buena relación con Reed ahora eran niños

 _ **-Qué! Dónde! – Clint gritó desorientado.**_

Clint llevo una palma a su rostro

 _ **-Hulk! – Banner exclamó, tomando a un somnoliento Daredevil listo para arrojárselo a su atacante**_

Matt frunció el ceño, escuchando las risas de los demás

-¡Hulk!..—

-Oh maldición Hulk! me vas a matar de un infarto!—exclamo ojo de halcón con una mano en el pecho pasando aquel susto.

Hulk sin embargo se encogió de hombro restándole importancia

 _ **-Aire! Aire! – Johnny Storm pidió desesperado al hallarse debajo de todos.**_

Peter no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Johnny gimio ante aquello, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su amigo se iba recuperando de a poco.

 _ **-No siento mis piernas, no las siento! – Iron Man se quejó mientras golpeaba las piernas de Vision.**_

El multimillonario bajo la cabeza avergonzada ante aquello, Steve no pudo evitar sonreir

"Venganza"-fue lo que pensó ( capitulo 1 para que entiendan por que)

 _ **-Esta es la cama más dura en la que he dormido- Cyclops murmuró, sin saber que estaba encima de Ben Grimm.**_

Jean no pudo evitar soltar un risa ante aquello, Scott frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, Ben Grimm frunció…sus…cejas?

 _ **-Alguien me rasca la nariz!? Siento comezón y no puedo encontrar mis manos! – Dr. Strange clamó ansioso.**_

El aludido negó algo divertido ante su comportamiento en el libro

 _ **La ceja derecha de Logan comenzó a temblar de a poco, haciéndole gruñir al aturdirse con tantas quejas provenientes de agudas voces.**_

-Eso no significa nada bueno—dijo Peter en un murmullo para su hijo quien le sonrio al igual que Hope y Anya que le había escuchado

 _ **-SILENCIO! – fatigado, ordenó el longevo mutante, provocando que la quincena de párvulos se separen y pongan firmes delante de él.**_

Storm negó mirando desaprobatoriamente a mutante longevo quien bufo

 _ **-Por qué presiento que alguien de nosotros le hizo algo para que esté enfadado? – Steve Rogers murmuró suavemente, solo para callarse cuando Wolverine le miró.**_

 _ **-Veo que se han despertado renovados…Perfecto, porque deberemos caminar de nuevo por la ciudad ya que no tenemos más dinero- el mutante dijo a nadie en particular.**_

Los transformados gimieron ante lo que sus contrapartes estaban pasando

 _ **-Cómo que ya no tenemos!? – exclamó Tony Stark, viendo su alrededor posteriormente y hallar bolsas de comida por doquier.**_

 _ **-Agradéceselo a Hulk y…- comenzó a decir el adulto.**_

-Hulk?-se preguntó el afectado por los rayos gamma señalándose

Steve sonrio leyendo lo que venia

 _ **-Hulk? – Banner interrumpió, señalándose.**_

 _ **Algunos rieron ante la coincidencia**_

 _ **-Sí, tú y ricitos de oro fueron quienes devoraron toda la comida del minibar, y cuando esta se terminó, tuvimos que pedir por teléfono- explicó el X-men, silenciando al infante de piel verde y gruñéndole al Asgardiano cuando este quiso quejarse.**_

Thor bufo, ya que se dijo, aceptando que seria el centro de burla por un…largo tiempo

 _ **-En serio ya estamos pobres de nuevo? – Vision cuestionó.**_

 _ **-Crees que bromeo, cafetera andante? Incluso tú comiste! – gritó Logan, encargándose de ponerle una nueva cinta en la boca al pequeño Inhumano, ajustar la venda en los ojos de Cyclops y hacer que Dr. Strange cubriese sus mano con los mitones.**_

Vision miro a Logan…cafetera? Es enserio, se cuestiono

 _ **-Debe de haber quedado algo por aquí! Sólo déjenme buscar un rato! – Hawkeye objetó, revolviendo entre la basura.**_

-Como siempre—murmuro Jess, recordando perfectamente de como le había encontrado con otra mujer

 _ **-No hay nada? – Luke Cage indagó.**_

 _ **-Nada…nadita…otra vez estamos secos…de seguro que Spiderman nos pasó su mala suerte…- triste, sollozó el mini agente de SHIELD.**_

Peter fruncio el ceño…s suerte no era contagiosa…o si?

 _ **-Lo ves? Ahora mejor larguémonos de acá antes de que servicio a la habitación nos eche a la fuerza cuando sepan que no tenemos más dinero para gastar en ellos- declaró el adulto a cargo, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y dejando que uno a uno de los niños salga, siguiéndolos mientras pensaba en alguna forma de hacer dinero, sonriendo maliciosamente al final.**_

Sue miro inquisitivamente a Logan esperando que lo que fuera que estuviera planeando no fuera algo ileg…saben que olvídenlo, ella sabe que no va hacer nada legal

-Umh…mama?—la voz infantil de Valeria llamo la atención rapidamente de todos en la sala mas en Reed, Sue y Peter finalmente., tallándose los ojos observo su entorno, viendo a su madre, luego a su padre y finalmente a—¡TIO PETER!—grito Valeria saliendo corriendo hacia el héroe arácnido, ignorando a un atónito Reed y despertando de paso a su hermano.

Continuara…

 **Nota de autor: sin nada que decir más que bueno…no me maten ni nada…mañana si vengo con dos, por cierto ya tengo una computadora, prestada pero tengo, así que ya actualizare más frecuentemente. Hasta que venga e malvado de mi primo y me la arrebate de la manos T-T en los dos capítulos siguiente se viene lo bueno!**

 **Hasta la próxima, comenten que les pareció.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaraciones: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Aclaración 2: La historia Niñeros por obligación es de la autoría de Hitsuzen278, todos los créditos a el**

 **Hyakki Yakko: si de eso no tengas dudas hoy publicare el siguiente capítulo si lo logro terminar antes de que el cansancio me gane.(lo siento…la pes 19 me llamaba tiene unas graficas de la madre)**

 **Hitsuzen278: gracias, si seguiré tu consejo, de hecho gracias al pendrive publique la historia WTF un cambio en verdad inesperado ya que tenía casi 30 capítulos escritos y yo los creía perdidos! Que por cierto estoy a breve de publicar así que los que crean que estoy dedicándome a escribir esa, y no mis demás historias, no es cierto, respecto a Laura y Hulk la ternura de Laura apenas comienza XD, Gracias por comentar.**

 **Tenshi Jin: yo también mi amigo yo también me muero por publicarlo y hacer sufrir a logan XD, gracias por comentar**

 **Guest: aquí está el capítulo, gracias por comentar**

-Shhh…Tranquilos estoy bien—abrazando en su pecho Valeria mientras le cargaba la cual sollozaba, Franklin por otra parte aguantaba sus lágrimas, a su lado y no abrazando a Spiderman se encontraban mirando la escena enternecidas Hope y Anya, esta última teniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño Ben

-Es…es que tuvimos…tanto miedo de que te hubiera…pasado algo…—dijo una sollozante niña rubia. La pequeña rubia se separó y miro con sus ojos acuosos por las lágrimas al héroe de Queens, Peter le removió los cabellos sonriendo Peter bajo de sus brazo a la pequeña genio. —No…sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti –dijo finalmente soltando leves gimoteos

El héroe arácnido miro a Franklin quien aguantaba su llanto.

-No deberían preocuparse por eso, aún queda mucho Spiderman para largo—dijo sacándole un débil sonrisa a la hija de invisible Woman.

Franklin no pudo soportarlo más y sin previo aviso se lanzó contra Spiderman abrazándole fuertemente estallando en un fuerte llanto, Peter aunque sorprendido, correspondió el abrazo.

Tan metidos en su mundo estaban, que no le prestaban atención a su entorno.

Sue soltaba leves lágrimas al ver aquello. Johnny sonreía ante lo que veía, pero no obstante se notaba preocupado viendo de reojo como Reed apretaba cada vez más sus puños mirando con furia a Peter. Las féminas presente llevaron una mano a su pecho, sintiendo una extraña calidez.

-"Es…es tan hermoso!"—casi a punto de llorar se encontraba Janet ante tan conmovedora escena.

-Cap…estas llorando?—cuestiono Tony alzando la ceja sonriendo burlón

-Que! No! Es solo que me entro algo en el ojo—excusándose dijo el súper soldado limpiándose disimuladamente una lagrima que caía por su ojo izquierdo.

Tony rio divertido

-Lo que tú digas Steve—

Mary Jane por otra parte ya tenía un objetivo claro, Recuperar a Peter Parker.

Bobbi quien era la que más negaba lo que estaba en el libro, todavía negándose a que aquel hombre, que había considerado una amenaza, le estaba despertando una cálida sensación en su pecho.

-"Sin duda, Peter es un buen partido para cualquiera, lástima que ya esté en una relación"—pensó la portadora de la fuerza fénix, quien miro de reojo a Cyclops.

-"JAJAJAJAJA, ya sé quién será el padre de mis hijos!"—Pensaba una sonriente medusa.—

Black Bolt sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, miro de reojo a Medusa.

Laura por otra parte tenía un lindo sonrojo en su rostro, Carol le envió una mirada de advertencia a la pakistaní quien con su mano tapando su boca le dio un pulgar recibiendo un asentimiento de Capitana Marvel.

Logan soltó un gruñido, tal cual lo hizo Magneto (para asombro de Charles y los demás X-men) y Quiksilver al ver a Scarlet Witch sonrojada y con una mano en su pecho

Hulk por otro lado…

-Hulk…está viendo algo hermoso…-limpiándose sacudiéndose la nariz con una toalla, dijo Hulk—es mejor que las telenovelas…

-Lo mismo digo mi amigo verde "snif" lo mismo digo—dijo sonándose la nariz…¿Deadpool? Quien miro hacia la nada—se preguntaran dónde estaba el sexy mercenario?, bueno verán….—rompiendo la cuarta pared, se perdió en sus recuerdo ( el pobre psicópata piensa que lo describiré…).

Clint por su parte junto con Ice-man estaban más que perturbados al verlos de esa manera, Hulk le mano una mirada de advertencia, tronando sus puños, ambos Vengador y X-men, tragaron en seco.

-Sin comentarios…—dijo ojo de halcón

-Lo mismo digo…-de igual manera

Vida en su trono solo sonreía, de repente de un portal de forma silenciosa, solo siendo notada por Thor y Loki y obviamente Vida, apareció Hela, quien lo primero que vio fue aquella conmovedora escena

-De que me perdí?—cuestiono curiosa la diosa de la muerte.

-No mucho…dime cumpliste el encargo?—cuestiono la diosa de la vida, la creación y el mismo caos…

Hela asintió

-Ya todo está en orden—dijo Hela, Vida sonrió un poco aliviada ante eso—pero desconozco la razón de aquella falla—Vida frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más.

Con Peter este ya se había separado de un calmado Franklin quien sonrió débilmente Peter le sonrió de vuelta.

Vida se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos allí.

-Creo que ya que estamos calmados…-miro de reojo a Reed quien apretaba los dientes, mirando con odio a Spiderman quien abrazaba en cada brazo a sus hijos—bueno casi todos…pero en fin, quien quiere ser el siguiente en leer?—ante eso dicho, Spiderman con ambos infantes a sus costados se dirigió a su asiento Hope y Anya imitaron su acción, Vida observo a Sue quien miraba a sus hijos sentados junto al castaño mordiéndose un labio, un tic se formó en su bello rostro mientras sonreía cerrando sus ojos, chasqueando sus dedos hizo aparecer un sillón entre el medio del de Hope y Peter, "Oye!" se escuchó venir de parte de la mesías mutante. A Sue le brillaron los ojos y miro agradecida a la diosa—"Sin no fuera porque tengo que estar aquí"—pensó la diosa llorando internamente…ella quería algo de Peter también! Entiéndanla…

Hela le miro sonriendo divertida por su desgracia, al igual que Loki, Thor por otro lado, sonrió de medio lado, un tic en su ceja derecha.

Reed miro eso furioso, quiso objetar pero su voz no salió de su garganta, quiso moverse pro no podía, miro a Vida quien le sonrió oscuramente, Reed trago en seco, y tragándose su furía permaneció no quedándole opción sentado en su sillón.

-"Primero me entero que mancillo la pureza de mi hermana…y de paso tiene a todas esas bellas doncellas que aunque lo nieguen se mueren por el…maldito suertudo de mi###!"—

Esos eran los pensamientos de Thor.

Deadpool levanto la mano

-YO! YO! YO! YO!—exclama saltando en su asiento

-Alguien más?—cuestiono ignorando olímpicamente al mercenario, tímidamente, Anna Marie levanto su mano, Vida sonrió suavemente, haciendo aparecer el libro en las pierna de la mutante.

-…-Deadpool Se quedó hecho piedra al ser ignorado de tal forma.

-Capítulo 7—leyó Rouge

 **Los chillidos alegres de niñas girando en calesitas eran audibles para Peter, quien vigilaba atentamente desde cierta distancia, encargándose de sostener en brazos a Wanda ya que se había mareado luego de participar en una desenfrenada ronda de autos chocadores, sufriendo a manos de las demás heroínas.**

Wanda sonrió tiernamente ante eso, al parecer su yo en miniatura lo estaba pasandobien **,** Peter no pudo evitar sonreír

 **-Quieres darle una oportunidad al carrusel? – mirando fijamente a la rejuvenecida chica, cuestionó el Parker.**

 **-Mmh…no sé…- dudosa, replicó Scarlet Witch, reposando su frente en el cuello del adulto.**

Wanda se sonrojo ante eso, Magneto fulmino con la mirada a Peter, quien alzo una ceja divertido

-Primero logan y ahora Magneto?—se cuestionó divertido en su mente—

 **-Segura? Mira ese corcel blanco, iría muy bien contigo. Te verías como una princesa, además de no marearte como minutos atrás- suavemente le comentó el castaño, acariciando gentilmente a la mutante en la cabeza.**

0/0—más sonrojada la mutante no podía estar ante lo que leían, Pietro de quien sabe dónde, saco una cámara y le tomaba fotos a su hermana, quien de un movimiento rápido con sus poderes hizo que la cámara explotara en la cara del corredor.

 **La hija de Magneto lo miró a los ojos por un instante, debatiéndose internamente para finalmente rendirse ante la voluntad de Spiderman y asentir con la cabeza.**

-Al parecer, el rejuvenecer le afecto en varios, no muchos pero si en algunos aspectos a las chicas—dijo analíticamente Strange comento, recibiendo asentimiento por varios presentes entre ellos Peter.

 **Se contagió de la felicidad que el adulto irradió, por lo que corrió hasta el juego y se subió al caballo anteriormente señalado, disfrutando del momento de paz que obtuvo con todo el problema que Kang provocó al transformarlas en infantes. Nunca, ninguna de ellas, pensó que algún día pasarían por esta situación y mucho menos tener que tratar con una versión que solo algunas conocían de Spiderman.**

Añorantes suspiraron algunas féminas del instituto de Charles Xavier, Laura gruño, Hope los miro fulminantes y Anya aun con el pequeño hijo de Spiderman quien pro cierto estaba dormido, hizo la seña con su mano libre pasándose un dedo por el cuello emulando cortarlo. No cabe decir que

 **-Se te pasó el mareo? Lúdicamente cuestionó Loki a la mutante romaní.**

 **-No gracias a ti, bruja- frunciendo el ceño, replicó Wanda mientras su caballo daba una larga carrera contra la de la diosa.**

-Oh-oh…-dijo ya un recuperado Deadpool—una batalla campal!—exclamo le mercenario

Todos rodaron los ojos ante eso. Aunque no pudieron negar que un enfrentamiento entre Natasha y Wanda sería algo nada bonito…

Black Widow levanto un ceja, al igual que Scarlet Witch

 **-Oye, no es mi culpa que seas tan inútil a la hora de manejar un auto chocador- alzando sus manos, declaró la diosa, aun manteniendo su mueca sardónica.**

Loki sonrió burlona

 **-Agradece que no puedo usar mis poderes, porque si no…- enseñándole un puño de forma convincente, comenzó a decir Scarlet Witch.**

-Claro…como si pudieras—dijo la diosa con burla, a Wanda le tembló su ceja derecha ante lo dicho, pero decidió dejarlo pasar

 **-Pueden dejar de pelear? Peter las oirá- sacando la cabeza a través de la ventanilla de una carroza, Natasha les pidió.**

 **-Sí! Dejen de discutir! – Jessica exclamó, asomándose por encima de la espía pelirroja.**

Carol miro a su aprendiz pakistaní quien le temblaba su cuerpo conteniendo a duras penas lo gritos al ver tanta ternura **.** Jessica bufo cruzándose de brazos.Jessica por otro lado se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada ocultando su pequeño sonrojo.

 **-Yo no empecé! Fue ella quien…Qué está haciendo Laura? – la mutante de poderes caóticos dio inicio a su protesta, solo para detenerse cuando vio a X-23 intentar alcanzar una argolla sin salir de la montura de su caballo.**

 **-"No…Kamala…no grites…pero es que tanta ternura!"—luchando contra sus impulsos se dijo en sus pensamientos Kamala.**

Laura frunció el ceño soltando un gruñido. Como odiaba verse tierna.

 **-El encargado dijo que quien la obtuviese, tendría una vuelta gratis. Parece que la hija de Logan lo tomó como un reto- la reina Inhumana explicó, mientras Julia y Sue asentían al saber ese hecho tras llevar a sus respectivos hijos tiempo atrás a un parque de diversiones.**

Sue sonrió con nostalgia ante aquellos recuerdos.

Valeria sonrió al igual que su hermano, la primera emocionada por ir de nuevo aquel Parker y el segundo trato de disimularlo desviando la mirada, sin darse cuenta haciendo que cierta mutante sonría al verlo de esa manera sin saber la razón.

 **-Y por qué nosotras no hacemos lo mismo? Digo, después de todo somos niñas de nuevo…- la rejuvenecida heroína afectada por los rayos gamma preguntó, intentando aprovechar su altura mayor para tomar el aro pero fallando.**

Jennifer asintió de acuerdo a lo que decía en el libro **.**

 **Apenas dijo eso, todas la imitaron, divirtiendo a Peter quien veía a quince mini mujeres que olvidaban divertirse para competir a ser la triunfadora en hacerse con el objeto que les brindaría un juego más.**

Sue inconscientemente, tomo la mano del Parker este se sorprendió pero correspondió el gesto apretándole la mano, Sue le miro sonriéndole pero con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, Valeria y Franklin se sonrieron cómplices…estaba claro, tendrían papa nuevo.

Mrs. Fantastic se removía en su asiento sin éxito a tratar de expresar su descontento por eso, Tony le miro negando.

 **Tras varios intentos frustrados, tuvieron que reagruparse con el adulto a cargo que amainó el ambiente depresivo con algodones de azúcar que terminó por ponerlas más enérgicas, revoloteando de juego en juego mientras eran perseguidas por Peter, quien tomaba muy en serio su papel como protector.**

 **-Por qué esa cara, Carol? – agachándose a la altura de Captain Marvel, el tótem preguntó al mismo tiempo que veía como ella se enojaba frente al puesto de tiro al blanco.**

La rubia mencionada presto más atención ante su mención en el libro.

 **-No puedo derribar ningún peluche…esta arma no sirve- clamó la piloto de la fuerza aérea, mirando con furia al rifle que disparaba corchos, sorprendiéndose cuando Spiderman tomó el arma de sus manos.**

Los villanos le miraron con sorpresa, Hombre era un arma de juguete pero aun asi era bizarro observar o leerlo

 **El arácnido no se sentía muy a gusto sosteniendo una copia de una arma de fuego,**

Spiderman asintió haciendo una mueca

… **pero luego de respirar profundamente, enfocó su mente con un propósito simple. Dándose cuenta que las demás chicas se habían parado a su lado, entregó un billete al dueño del puesto, quien arrogante sonrió y preparó el arma, lista para ser disparada.**

Clint alzo una ceja divertido

-como si pudiera…-murmuro—siendo escuchado por Janet quien le fulmino con la mirada

 **-Tiene tres oportunidades, señor. Si tiene suerte, quizás consiga ese peluche que su hija falló en obtener. A lo mejor también logre algo para sus amigas- altanero proclamó el puestero, irritando al castaño.**

 **Todos los allí presentes levantaron una ceja ante aquello**

-Un estafador seguramente…-dijo Steve, siendo víctima de varios de ellos en su juventud, cuando era flaco y escurrido

Los demás asintieron

 **-Si el muñeco de felpa toca el suelo es mío, no? – quiso saber la araña, viendo los estantes repletos de juguetes.**

Spiderman alzo una ceja, algo estaba planeando, lo sabía muy bien, después de todo era el mismo **.**

 **-Así es, señor- sonriendo con sus dientes amarillos de tanto fumar, dijo el hombre de la feria.**

Todas las féminas hicieron mueca de asco ante la descripción.

 **-Entonces necesito un solo tiro-**

-Pfffffff! Claro como si un héroe de segunda pudiera—con arrogancia se burló, Spiderman bufo

-un héroe de segunda eh?...por lo menos yo se mantener mis pantalones puestos, Barton—con sarcasmo expuso el vengador, dejando a ojo de halcón callado, Jessica le miro asombrada, Peter le sonrió.

Anna Marie continúo su lectura.

… **serio se expresó el héroe, quien en lugar de dispararle a un oso de felpa, le atinó a un tornillo flojo.**

Inmediatamente Clint tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, los allí presente miraron asombrados a héroe de azul y rojo, Valeria con estrellitas en los ojos

-Eso es Spidey—exclamo una alegre Psylocke, a Peter le recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar a la siempre seria Betsy, el escalofrió se acrecentó al ver como la mencionada le sonreía coqueta y le guiñaba el ojo. Hope le fulmino con la mirada al igual que Anya y Sue?...

-No sé qué les sorprende, Spiderman tiene una gran precisión, no por nada se balancea por las calles de nueva York sin fallar en ningún edificio con su tela-araña—en tono obvio dijo el mutante longevo. Ganándose asentimientos de todos los allí presentes.

 **Lo que pasó a continuación, dejó con la boca abierta al dueño del puesto, a las niñas y a varios testigos que pasaban por allí. El tornillo se zafó de su lugar, cayéndose al suelo y desestabilizando el precario soporte que brindaba al estante, lo que hizo que este se soltase e hiciese caer todos los juguetes que sostenía, así como también los que estaban abajo por simple inercia de la situación.**

Todos tenían su boca por los suelos

-Creo que alguien tiene que tragarse sus palabras…-señalando sin vergüenza alguna a uno de los vengadores originales, expuso Deadpool

Clint se encogió más en su asiento.

Jessica miro dándole una sonrisa a Peter.

-Eso es papa!—exclamo sin darse cuenta Valeria de lo que había dicho, Sue s sonrojo cual tomate, Peter se quedó un poco en shock, pero rapidamente se recompuso y acaricio los cabellos de la niña haciéndola reír.

Reed se retorcía furioso en su asiento, ya dispuesto a acabar con aquella araña,

-Vaya Sue, tu que si sabes tomar la iniciativa eh?—sugestivamente dijo Janet haciendo sonrojar aún más a la rubia ignorando la opresión en su pecho, Laura gruño molesta, ya harta de todos eso y para asombro de todos se acercó donde Spiderman quien le miro incrédulo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abiertas en shock por lo que sucedió después..

-¡Mmmmp!—balbuceaba con los ojos abiertos como platos sintiendo como Laura devoraba sus labios

Si, Laura le estaba besando.

Logan sintió como le temblaba una ceja

Hope sintió como algo en su cerebro se quebraba, Anya casi dejo caer a Ben por la impresión… y los celos

A Sue le tembló una ceja, Janet y las demás féminas protagonistas del libro no creían lo que veían.

Betsy por otro lado tuvo que ser pegada a su asiento cancelando su voz al igual que a Reed….había niños allí y ya saben…

Mary jane por su parte…

-Como se atreve esa perra…-siseo inaudiblemente la actriz

Felicia por otro lado

-"Alguien va a morir hoy"—pensó sombríamente Black Cat

Julia, Jean, Emma, Bobbi, Jessica, Carol, Natasha y Loki se sintieron molestas con lo sucedido

Quiksilver por otro lado temblaba de miedo, al ver como un aura escarlata cubria tenuemente el cuerpo de Scarlet Witch…

-"E…es igual a su m-madre"—pensó aterrado Magneto, dejando de lado su faceta de "tengo un palo metido en ya sabes donde" y mostraba terror absoluto

Charles negó divertido al igual que Bestia y Storm

Steve por su lado tuvo que cambiar de asiento al ver como Medusa irradiaba instinto asesino por montones.

Johnny por otro bajo la cabeza derrotada.

-Tú…ganas Pet…pero solo esta vez—sombríamente murmuro Johnny…es decir ver a la chica con la que intentaste ligar un largo tiempo besar a otro te deprime, pero la antorcha humana se recuperó al ver a una estudiante de la institución del profesor x.

-Cuanto apuestas que cuando salgamos de aquí, logan hará brochetas Spiderman—mirando a Strange Bestia dijo.

El mago supremo, siendo uno de los héroes con más poder hizo lo que alguien de su calibre haría.

-2000 a que no…-

Kamala por su parte ahora no escribía furiosamente en su cuaderno como hubiera ocurrido antes…una tierna…una muy tierna sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, una oscura carcajada escapo de los labios de esta seguida de suves risas oscuras…

Ice-man vio con terror como kamala era envuelta por un aura oscura.

Hulk por su parte le levanto el pulgar a Spiderman la igual que Deadpool.

Laura finalmente se separó del héroe araña quien tenía un fuerte rubor en su rostro, Laura le guiño un ojo mientras le hacia la típica seña de "llámame" y se iba a su asiento meneando insinuantemente sus caderas dejando a un balbuceante Spiderman.

Logan inconscientemente saco sus garras.

Donde quedo su tiernamente ruda y algunas veces psicópata laura? Donde…

-Me retracto…esta chica es la más directa y sabe lo que quiere—dijo con un tic The Wasp.

Vida por otro lado se mantenía serena…ella tenia una gran e importante ventaja…miro de reojo con cariño a su hijo dormido y luego a Peter quien tenia los ojos abierto en shock.

Anna Marie aun impresionada reanudo la lectura

 **-Vaya, creo que tuve suerte. Todos están tocando el suelo con solo un tiro mío. Me los podría dar ahora? – con un semblante inocente, habló Peter al mismo tiempo que bajaba el rifle.**

-Y por eso es que me irritas tanto a veces…-comento Johnny a un Peter que aún no salía de su shock

 **Intentó balbucear alguna incoherencia el extraño, para luego resignarse y comenzar a meter todos los peluches en una bolsa, dándoselos al Parker mientras mascullaba maldiciones y cerraba por completo el puesto.**

 **-Bueno, Carol…creo que ahora este oso es tuy…Carol? Oye, Carol…Qué te pasa? – al ver como la mini rubia no reaccionaba más allá de mirarlo como si fuese un nuevo dios, cuestionó el adulto.**

 **Carol levanto una ceja**

-Eso se llama inicio de la maldición o bendición de todo hombre…fan-girls…-comento sombríamente Tony.

Carol le fulmino con la mirada

 **-Wow…- fue todo lo que dijo la blonda, junto a Jessica, Bobbi, Felicia y Natasha, quien alguna vez utilizaron armas de fuego.**

Las mencionadas asintieron, en verdad fue impresionante

 **-Vengan, hay que ir a la mansión. Se está haciendo tarde y tienen que comer para que crezcan fuertes- tras salir de un momento incómodo, dejó en claro Peter, cargando la bolsa en una mano y en el otro brazo llevando a una aún atónita Captain Marvel.**

La mencionada bufo desviando su sonrojado rostro.

 **-Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo? – Reed preguntó curioso al ver el ala destruida de la Mansión Avenger.**

-Volvimos!—exclamo Johnny, Reed se habia rendido ya de salir del sillón-cárcel y a regañadientes le presto atención a la lectura

-Yo no me emocionaría tanto…-esta vez quien comento fue Steve siendo apoyado por los demás afectados

 **-venimos a pedirle ayuda a Spiderman? – el pequeño niño sin miedo quiso saber.**

Matt asintió, era lo mas sensato…

 **-Espero que no- masculló un mini Thor.**

Thor soltó un gimoteo…hay venia de nuevo

 **-Sigues enojado por lo del martillo? – con un tono lúdico, dijo Pym.**

Janet frunció el ceño, no es que le tuviera tanta estima a Pym pero era raro que no estuviera allí.

 **-O porque defendió a Loki? – Stephen aportó.**

La mencionada sonrió, mirando a un ya medio recuperado Spiderman quien le miro y le sonrió temblorosamente, haciéndolo ver más tierno para la diosa.

 **-Ya dejen tranquilo a ricitos de oro, no vinimos por ayuda de Spidey- Logan gruñó, golpeando en la nuca al Asgardiano que pretendía utilizar su sartén en el reducido hechicero y científico.**

Los aludidos fulminaron a Logan con la mirada, el mutante solo lo ignoro, pero miro de reojo a Storm…quien le miro sonriendo de manera suave…aterradoramente suave, el mutante trago grueso.

Matt negó, Logan no era para nada sensato

 **-Entonces qué hacemos acá? – completamente perdido, realizó su interrogante un pequeño Steve.**

 **-He hallado una nueva forma de obtener dinero sin tener que recurrir a un trabajo- con un semblante orgulloso que incomodó a los infantes, contestó Logan.**

Todos prestaron mas atención para ver que plan se le había ocurrido al mutante.

-Nada bueno, eso es seguro—dijo Spiderman para si mismo

 **-Nos vas a vender, cierto? – temeroso, Barton dijo.**

-Haces eso y te parto la madre, Logan—una furiosa Storm amenazo

-Yo no haría eso lo juro!...eso espero—defendiéndose exclamo Logan, diciendo la ultima parte para si mismo.

 **-Hulk!? – el niño verde exclamó, alzando su cabeza tras entretenerse al intentar unir trozos de la pared destruida.**

Hulk asintió entendiendo lo que decía su contraparte, su miedo era justificado.

Deadpool parpadeo un par de veces

-Lo entendiste?—en verdad curioso cuestiono Wade

-Soy yo es obvio que me entienda…ENTRES HULK SE ENTIENDEN!—exaltando a todos por su arrebato momentáneo Hulk respondió.

-Ok…lo entiendo…-dijo un cubierto de baba Deadpool.

 **-Lo sabía! – Scott Summers señaló acusatoriamente al mutante adulto.**

El aludido solo se mantuvo en silencio, no apartando su mirada de Emma quien desde había llegado no le había dirigido ni una mirada como lo hacían en la mansión, Jean miro eso con una ceja levantada, no pudiendo entrar en la mente del mutante para saber lo que pasaba.

 **-Debimos quedarnos con las niñas…- deprimido, murmuró Vision.**

-Como siempre la mujeres toman la mejor opción—divertida comento Janet, guiñándole un ojo a Spiderman quien le sonrió para molestias de varias féminas allí presentes

 **-Deben de pasarla genial con Spiderman- Johnny se quejó.**

-eso no lo dudes—dijo esta vez en tono sugestivo el héroe arácnido, sacándole sonrojos a varias por lo que implicaba esa oración

 **-YA BASTA! – gritó el adulto, amenazándolos al enseñarles las garras de su brazo izquierdo, lo que tranquilizó a todos.**

Logan asintió para si mismo, asi se disciplinaba a un grupo de mocosos no como los profesores en la escuelas actuales

 **Asintiendo con la cabeza satisfecho, Arma X procedió a continuar con su búsqueda entre los escombros de la cocina, provocando cacofonías metálicas que intrigó a los pequeños. Dichos niños, se acercaron en silencio para ver que era lo que pasaba, descubriendo un cúmulo de ollas y cacerolas.**

Todos levantaron la ceja curiosos

 **Lo suficiente como para que cada uno de ellos tuviese una.**

 **Y también lo suficiente como para que los pequeños empezasen a formular cientos de situaciones en donde implicasen dichos objetos.**

 **-Nos va a cortar chiquititos con sus garras y nos cocinará! NOOOO! – dramático, chilló Johnny Storm, abrazándo a un pequeño The Thing.**

-Queeeee!—gritaron algunos ante esa teoría

-Vamos, ni que fuera un caníbal—dijo Logan, pero todos le miraron, este gruño **.**

 **-Suéltame, cabeza de fósforo. A mí no me puede hacer nada, no ves que soy una roca? – hastiado por la actitud del rubia, Ben intentó quitárselo de encima.**

Ben Grimm asintió ante esa lógica

 **-Entonces te venderá a una obra de construcción para que te utilicen como pared! No puedes ver que es malo!? – le dijo la Antorcha Humana, con su labio inferior temblando mientras lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.**

Ben rodo los ojos fulminando con la mirada a Johnny quien sonrió inocentemente

 **-HULK! – gritó Banner al oír lo que el rejuvenecido miembro de los Fantastic Four comentó, volviendo a alzar a Matt Murdock listo para usarlo como defensa.**

El hombre sin miedo suspiro, por que tenían que usarlo como un arma de defensa?

 **-Hulk, suelta a Daredevil ahora! Harás que vomite sobre todos nosotros! – Steve Rogers pidió.**

 **-Te obligaré a limpiar toda mi mansión si eso llega a pasar! – Tony reclamó.**

Tony asintió, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de destruir media mansión

 **El rey Inhumano quiso decir algo, pero al ver que nadie en realidad entendía el lenguaje de señas, se decidió finalmente por saltarle encima al joven de piel verde.**

Hubo algunas risas ante lo leído, el mencionado desvió su mirada avergonzado

 **Actitud que fue imitada rápidamente por todos los demás, olvidando lo que el hermano de Sue Storm dijo en un principio y el gruñido que provocaron en Logan.**

 **-Ahora estoy pensando seriamente en venderlos como alimento balanceado…- murmuró por lo bajo el mutante, solo para suspirar cansado y tomar a cada uno de los diminutos héroes por el cuello, entregándoles una olla.**

-Haces eso y….—poniendo sus ojos en blanco resonando el sonido de una tormenta lejana, Storm amenazo **.**

 **-Qué hacemos con esto? – confundido, Pym indagó.**

 **-Póntelo en la cabeza, ahora nos dedicaremos a ganar dinero…o mejor dicho, ustedes conseguirán el dinero- con una mueca torcida, habló Wolverine.**

Sue fulmino con la mirada a Logan, negando

-Logan te estas ganando esto—Storm mostro algo que dejo helado a todos los presentes allí presentes

-No te…no te atreverías—dijo sudando nervioso Logan ante lo que la mutante crea tormenta portaba en sus manos. Storm movió aquel objeto que tenía en sus manos haciendo estremecer a todos los varones, Incluso a Thor recordando muy bien que incluso su madre usaba aquello, incluso con eso sometía a su propio padre!. Valeria y Franklin se estremecieron.

Storm por su parte con un último gesto de amenaza enfundo en su cinturón

La chancla…chan..

Sudando nerviosa, Rogue continúo la lectura

 **-Acaso no es ilegal el trabajo infantil? – Vision susurró.**

El mencionado asintió

 **-Cállate o te vendo como repuesto electrónico! – exclamó Arma X, volviendo a abandonar la zona destruida, rumbo a un destino desconocido para los pequeños.**

Todos rieron ante eso último, menos logan, pobre.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Eso es todo el capítulo de hoy**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios**

 **Pd: quien no ha sufrido la furia de una madre armada con la chancla?...yo si…y no es bonito**

 **Pd: pásense por mi historia en mi perfil, WTF, Un cambio inesperado, no creo que sea tan mala…o si**

 **Pd: si logro terminar de escribir el capítulo hoy lo público, me salió algo de suma importancia y no pude escribirlos ( si por asunto de suma importancia te refieres a jugar Pes 2019 en casa de tu primo todo el dia…si es un asunto de suma importancia)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola! A todos nuevo capítulo, Disculpen que no responda comentarios hoy, pero ando medio dormido. Sin más aquí el capitulo**_

 _ **Aclaración Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Aclaración 2: niñeros por obligación es una obra creada por Hitsuzen278, todos los créditos a él…**_

[…]

Todos se recompusieron de sus risas, Vida de un movimiento repentino chasqueo sus dedos y en un instante el pequeño Ben había aparecido en su regazo aun profundamente dormido, Anya suspiro decepcionada al no tener mas al hijo de su ya no tan secreto amor en su regazo. Peter en consuelo le dio unas palmaditas ya habiendo superado más o menos el beso que le había dado X-23, quien precisamente en ese instante le guiño un ojo al castaño, haciendo que este trague grueso ante la mirada homicida, no de logan, si no Hope a quien le levitaban levemente su cabellos mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. Cyclops miro eso negando con la cabeza decepcionada, era triste que una mutante con el calibre de la mesías mutante cayera tan bajo al estar tan interesado en un inútil y payaso como Spiderman.

Reed por otra parte resignado se mantuvo sin rechistar encarcelado en su asiento esperando impacientemente que aquel circo, como él lo denominaba, terminara.

Los demás estaban relativamente tranquilos, bueno Logan era otra historia, este se notaba pensativo, mirando de reojo a su hija quien no había de darle miradas insinuantes al héroe araña, ¿A dónde se fue su pequeña cría nada interesada en el sexo opuesto?, Arma X había desarrollado el peor de los males…celos paternos…

Magneto no era un caso lejano del mutante longevo, el miraba de reojo como su hija le daba mirada ocasionales a Spiderman, haciéndole irritar provocando que disimuladamente Charles soltar risas ocasionales.

Vida carraspeo su garganta llamando inmediatamente la atención de los presentes

-Bien, creo que deberíamos de empezar a leer, luego de este capítulo nos tomaremos un breve descanso para comer y etc.—señalo la diosa con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo, Peter le sonrió tímidamente ante esa escena aún era difícil de dirigir aquella información, definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella en la siguiente pausa.

Anya levanto la mano, queriendo ser la siguiente en leer, Vida le sonrió y el libro se materializo en el regazo de Spider-Girl.

Vida por otra parte, una imperceptible sonrisa sombría apareció en los labios, siendo notada únicamente por Hela, quien levanto una ceja curiosa, pero le dejo pasar.

-Capítulo 8-leyó Anya iniciando así el capitulo

 **Se detuvieron repetidas veces en el trayecto de regreso a la mansión, principalmente para ver lo que exponían las casas de ropa. Wanda, Janet, Jennifer y Emma eran las principales en pegar sus caritas al vidrio,**

Una ya recuperada Kamala, tenía estrellas en los ojos ante aquella descripción, aguantando las ganas de soltar un agudo chillido rompe oídos…otra vez.

… **mientras que Medusa y Jean observaban un tanto más correctas, es decir sin la necesidad de empañar el cristal.**

Ambas aludidas asintieron en aprobación, sacando una sonrisa divertida de Peter, Medusa se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía el Parker, jean imito su acción, sonriendo tímidamente, sacándole un gruñido de molestia quien tomo fuertemente la mano de la portadora de la fuerza fénix quien ahogo un chillido de dolor ante el fuerte agarre del mutante, Peter con molestia frunció el ceño mirando a Cyclops, quien arrogantemente con su expresión anunciaba "Mía" haciendo que Peter apreté los puño, como odiaba a eso tipo de personas que tratan a las mujeres como trofeo, en confort Sue y Hope tomaron las manos del Heroe arácnido quien le sonrió agradecido.

Emma por otro lado frunció más el ceño. Solo eso…

 **Loki y X-23 se detenían ante las jugueterías, aunque solo por curiosidad. Mientras que Sue y Julia lo hacían pensando en sus hijos.**

Sue le sonrió a sus hijos quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa

 **Peter frenaba su paso pacientemente, aguardando a que ellas finalizasen, meciendo en su brazo a una catatónica Carol que aún mordía la oreja del oso de felpa que le había entregado.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, una sonrojada de la vergüenza desvió su mirada y se cruzó de brazos, Kamala contenía su risa por respeto a su mentora.

-Y eso que están fingiendo nada más—señalo un divertido Tony, haciendo que Caro se sonrojara aún más, y que Spiderman borrara su sonrisa, aun no digería que fuera engañado de esa forma por las chicas en la sala

 **El resto, por su parte, estaban ensimismadas con los recuerdos vivos que tenían respecto a la forma en que Spiderman usó el rifle en el parque de diversiones, llevándolas a pensar en el motivo por que no sabían que él era capaz de disparar tan efectivamente.**

El Parker bufo

-Eso les pasa por subestimarme de esa manera—comento con el ceño fruncido Spiderman, haciendo que más de unos desvié la mirada culpable por lo que decía el héroe de Queens.

 **Luego de interminables minutos rondando en la zona comercial, el castaño pudo hacer que todas las rejuvenecidas mujeres se sentasen en la sala y eligiesen entre los distintos premios que obtuvo del prepotente propietario del local de tiro al blanco.**

 **-Podemos elegir el que sea? – Jean cuestionó, viendo un peluche con forma de león.**

Jean sonrió, su elección no era para nada mala

 **-Mientras no se peleen, por mí está bien. Jueguen tranquilas, yo iré a prepararles algo para comer, seguro que tienen hambre…- dijo el tótem, agachándose a la misma altura que la pelirroja para sonreírle y besar su frente, retirándose posteriormente sin llegar a ver las miradas de odio que Felicia y Natasha hicieron.**

Jean se sonrojo para mayor molestia de Scott, vida por su parte sonrió sombríamente al notar la expresión del mutante, asustando levemente a su sobrina Hela.

 **Apenas el adulto se perdió en la sección de la cocina, Carol salió de su confusión y se percató que estaba de nuevo en la sede de los Avengers, por lo que sacudió su cabeza para diversión de Jessica y soltó la gran duda que la carcomía.**

Unas cuantas risas se escucharon, Carol gimió al ver a una kamala reír ya no aguantando más sus risas

 **-Desde cuándo Peter sabe usar un arma? Y por qué nos enteramos recién?! – clamó, en un tono moderado, la blonda.**

 **Peter bufo**

-como si se hubieran tomado el tiempo de conocerme, o si quiera le hubiese interesado. Bueno excepto por Sue, por las demás bueno ya lo saben muy bien—exponiendo su punto, aclaro Peter, haciendo que más de una baje la cabeza culpable.

 **-No eres la única que está sorprendida…- Natasha replicó, aún asombrada por la efectividad que el héroe arácnido tuvo.**

Natasha asintió con la mirada gacha, era cierto que aquí como en el libro estaba impresionada de la agilidad del héroe a quien había rechazadoexcusándose de tener amnesia.

 **-Seguro que alguien de aquí le enseño, o no? – Bobbi formuló su sentencia, mirando a las demás que negaron fervientemente con la cabeza.**

De nueva cuenta Spiderman bufo

Bobbi solo suspiro, queriendo que la lectura terminase pronto.

 **-En serio? Nadie le enseñó cómo disparar? Entonces cómo es posible que sepa incluso donde hacerlo para ganar todo esto? – la pequeña Spiderwoman reclamó, señalando la parva de juguetes que Laura examinaba para hallar el suyo.**

Jessica suspiro, culpable de no haber intentado siquiera conocer a Spiderman antes de tomar una actitud agresiva para con el.

 **-A lo mejor, tanto utilizar sus lanza redes le fueron de utilidad. Admitámoslo, de qué otra manera sería capaz de acertarle a edificios que están a varios metros de distancia u objetos inalcanzables? –dio su opinión la peliblanca, luego de golpear en el brazo a la mutante de cabellos rojizos en clara señal de celos.**

Felicia asintió ante esa lógica, mirando añorante al Parker **.**

 **-Esa es buena lógica…y por qué me pegaste? – se quejó Jean, amamantando su extremidad derecha.**

Jean asintió ante eso mirando a la peliblanca de reojo

 **-Porque Peter te besó a ti y no a mí…- tras negarse por varios segundos, se dignó a responder la ladrona temática de gato.**

Jean se sonrojo, Felicia de igual manera se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras

 **-Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo estoy en pareja con Scott! – intentó dejar en claro la portadora de la fuerza cósmica.**

Scott conforme asintió, Vida sonrió oscuramente, haciendo estremecer a Thor quien esta vez le vio

 **-Pensé que Emma estaba con Cyclops…- Laura susurró**

Jean se quedó al igual que Emma paralizada ante aquella implicación de X-23 al igual que todos lo demás en la sala

Scott abrió los ojos en shock sintiendo el terror colarse en sus venas.

Peter cerró los ojos fuertemente por lo que se venía, ya tenía una sospecha desde hace tiempo…

-No sigas leyendo esas mentiras!—estérico Cyclops haciendo que Jean lo mire perpleja sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, escuchando como el fénix en su interior gritaba fuertemente pidiendo sangre.

-Continua Anya, si son mentiras lo que dice el libro no debería de tener miedo a que se lea…-sombríamente expreso la diosa. Anya nerviosamente asintió, ante la mirada de un horrorizado Cyclops, quien intento levantarse pero no consiguió nada.

Emma por su parte permanecía en silencio, ignorando las miradas que le mandaban sus compañeros mutantes.

… **, hallándose sentada en el sofá al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un peluche de Spiderman, el cual Wanda se lo quiso quitar pero tuvo que contenerse cuando fue amenazada por dos cuchillas de Adamantium.**

Nadie comento nada

 **-Qué dijiste…? – ambas psíquicas hablaron unísonamente.**

Jean tenía la cabeza gacha, unas gotas se vieron caer impactando contra el suelo, ante la preocupada mirada de Charles y los demás X-men.

 **-Dije que Cyclops estaba con Emma, ya que huele a ella. Pero hay días en que huele como Jean- como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, contestó X-23 para luego irse a donde estaba Peter cocinando.**

Ya no hubo nada más que decir…

-¡MALDITOS!- Jean soltó un fuerte grito de ira, exaltando a todos, la pelirroja fue envuelta en una aura llameante haciendo estremecer a todos allí, rapidamente todos trataron de levantarse, pero todos estaban pegados en su sillones

La mutante furiosa poso unos ojos rojos que expresaban una furia total a un aterrado y Shockeado Cyclops quien por más que intentaba no funcionaba en nada, lagrimas que se quemaban en el suelo caían de los ojos de la mutante.

-Los…los matare…los destrozare…-poso su mirada en una paralizada Emma, quien salió de su estupor al notar la mirada de la portadora de la fuerza fénix a quien se le podía apreciar como la silueta de un ave en llamas se formaba…-empezare contigo maldita zorra!—con voz distorsionada no propia de la pelirroja sentencio a la mutante.

-Inténtalo maldita…-activando su poderes siseo la reina blanca.

Los X-men miraron al igual que todos los demás a la diosa Vida, pero para desconcierto de toda esta se encontraba tranquila, de hecho aún acariciaba a un dormido profundamente Ben

Jean aumento su fuerza cósmica, Ema se cubrió en su forma diamante preparándose para lo que venía. Jean estuvo a punto de lanzarse, pero…

Sintió como unos cálidos y fuertes brazos le rodeaban desde su espalda haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

-Por favor detente Jean esa no eres tu…

Todos miraron con Asombro como Spiderman sí que nadie le notara por la conmoción de una titánica lucha que estaba por iniciarse, Sue quien abrazaba a una asustada Valeria mientras franklin estaba paralizado por todo lo que sucedía, miro con preocupación y miedo como el traje del héroe de Queens se quemaba de apoco.

Spiderman hizo una mueca sintiendo como el aura de la mutante empezaba a afectarle.

-Suéltame Spiderman! Ellos merecen que los aniquile!—exclamo furiosa la mutante queriéndose salir del agarre del Parker.

Pero ante todo pronóstico Spiderman no la solto, de un movimiento rápido el héroe le giro, haciendo un esfuerzo al soportar el aura llameante de la poseedora de la fuerza fenix, la giro mirándola directamente a los ojos, notando como estos aun pintados de un rojo intenso, las lagrimas salían si cesar.

Traicionada…

Tristeza…

Odio…

Furia

Rencor…

Era lo que la mirada de la mutante expresaba, Peter paso una mano por el rostro de la mujer limpiándole las lágrimas, le miro sonriendo compresiva y suavemente.

-Jean sé que estas molesta, furiosa y quieres herir a las personas que te hirieron, pero no merece la pena, esa no eres tú, tu eres distinta, bella, alegre, con una sonrisa tan hermosa que derretiría el corazón de cualquier hombre, valiente como ninguna al soportar tal carga como lo es el fénix, una excelente persona, una excelente mujer que no se merecía nada de esto…—a cada palabra que decía Spiderman, el aura de que cubría a la mutante disminuida hasta desaparecer completamente, la chica no lo soporto más y se aferró a Peter llorando fuertemente en el pecho del héroe quien le abrazo dejándola desahogarse. Miro con odio a Scott quien permanecía en shock, él no era un hombre de odiar a alguien, pero con Scott haría una excepción, miro con decepción a Emma quien había vuelto a su estado normal, haciendo que esta sintiera una fuerte opresión en su pecho al recibir esa mirada.

Con los demás había distintas reacciones, todas eran de impresión absoluta.

Charles miraba asombrado como Jean era calmada por el Spiderman quien en esos momentos tenía a un sollozante Jean en sus brazos.

La chicas en la habitación estaban conmovidas por aquellas palabras pero a la vez celosas, Hope apretaba fuertemente sus puños totalmente molesta con Scott y también celosa.

Laura X-23 gruñia ante la cercanía de la mutante y su "macho"

Janet asentía con aprobación

Tony se limpiaba una lágrima falsa

-Ha crecido…-dijo con orgullo en su voz, Steve negó.

Matt negó, solo Spiderman podría lograr algo asi

Logan suspiro aliviado al ver como Jean era calmada por su camarada por que no decirlo? Su amigo.

Deadpool tenía una caja de pañuelos llorando…con su mascara puesta?

-Estoy tn orgulloso—dijo el mercenario

Clint rodo los ojos.

Johnny solo se dedicaba a mirar todo junto con su compañero Ben Grimm

Betsy trituraba sus diente, por que todas tenían su momentos con Spidey menos ella?

Vida por su parte, sonrió suavemente

-"En este o en otra realidad siempre eres la misma tan noble persona"—pensó con cariño la diosa.

Felicia sonrió tristemente por lo que había dejado ir, al igual que Natasha y Carol.

Wanda permanecía en su asiento, ocultando muy bien sus celos o eso creía…

-"Si definitivamente es igual a su madre"—pensó un aterrado magneto quien observaba junto su hijo como una aura oscura cubría el cuerpo de su hermana/hija respectivamente.

De regreso con la mutante y la araña.

Jean se separó un poco para observar con sus ojos rojos por el llanto al héroe quien le miraba fijamente sonriendo suavemente retirando un mechón rojo del rostro de la mujer.

-Mejor?—pregunto suavemente Spiderman

La aludida asintió lentamente. La chica se abrazó mas al héroe hundiendo su cara en el cuello de este

-Gracia—dijo inaudiblemente para el Parker quien le escucho y sonrió suavemente, la chica se separo de nueva cuenta observando al Parker directamente a los ojos.

Pero la chica hizo algo que nadie se espero

Peter abrió los ojos impresionado, sintiendo una suave presión en sus labios

Jean Grey estaba besándole.

El héroe conmocionado al principio, después de unos momentos correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar, Jean paso sus manos por el cuello de Spiderman siendo que este le sujeto por su cintura.

Ahora todos tenían de nueva cuenta sus bocas desencajadas al presenciar aquello.

Deadpool saco una libreta de quien sabe donde y anoto algo

-2 en la cuenta…-fue lo que murmuro

Scott quien salió de su shock observo quedándose hecho de piedra como su "pareja" besaba a Spiderman. Inmediatamente su conmoción paso a furia e ira. Se dispuso a levantarse y pudo pero…

"SNITK!"

-llamas a mí—

Cyclops vio conmocionado como Logan, Laura, Johnny, Ice-man, Hope y Spider-Girl le miraban amenazadoramente.

Scott miro a Hope y a logan

-Me…me traicionan—dijo el mutante con furia, trato de lanzar su rayos, pero nada…

-Yo que tu, Cyclops…me abstendría a cualquier acción, claro si aprecias tu vida—con tranquilidad, mirando fríamente al mutante, dijo Vida

Spiderman y Jean se separaron, sumamente sonrojados.

-G-Gracia de nuevo!—exclamando al final Jean se expresó, sacándole una sonrisa al héroe.

-No hay de que—le respondió el héroe de Queens quien observo como Tony al igual que Johnny Deadpool Steve le levantaban el pulgar en aprobación, Strange se limitó a asentir al igual que Daredevil y sorprendentemente Vision.

Jean con un sonrojo y una sonrisa olvidando el motivo de el origen de todo en primer lugar se fue a sentar, claro muy lejos de Cyclops, y muy curiosamente cerca de Spiderman quien con miedo se acercó a su asiento, con unas Hope y Sue quien sonreían de forma muy tierna…demasiado, Valeria y Franklin se miraron y asintieron…nadie le quitaría a su padre.

Scott trato de acercarse a Jean pero una tela-araña que le impacto en su boca sellándola, después de que una le pegara en su entrepierna, furioso miro a Spiderman uien le miraba fríamente, una mirada que prometía dolor.

Logan hizo una mueca, sabiendo muy bien que el heroe de Queens furioso era de temer.

-Spidergirl continua…-ordeno Vida quien se mantenía calmada ante todo, Anya temblorosa continuo

 **La tensión aumentó en la sala, donde una sola mirada de Janet les bastó a las demás para estar listas en caso de tener que interponerse en lo podría llegar a ser una desastrosa batalla. La única que no hacía nada era Loki, ya que estaba disfrutando de lo que pasaría a continuación.**

Loki a pesar de todo sonrió divertida

 **-Voy a matarte y luego mataré a Scott- masculló furiosa Jean, levitando unos centímetros y proyectando un fénix de fuego detrás de ella.**

Emma frunció el ceño, Jean miro con odio puro al mutante quien aun se retorcia del dolor en el suelo, a nadie le importo en lo absoluto.

 **-Inténtalo y te mostraré el verdadero poder, para luego matar a ese idiota malnacido- adoptando su forma de diamante, respondió desafiante la rubia.**

Emma asintió lentamente, Jean era mucho mas poderosa que ell, pero no se rendiría sin dar pelea.

 **-QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!? – se oyó gritar al Parker, quien regresaba junto al clon de Logan tomada de la mano.**

Laura asintió, todavía molesta por el beso de Jean y Peter

 **Logan negó, insistia Peter enojado era de temer**

 **Repentinamente, todas se callaron y se pararon en fila delante del adulto, completamente asustadas porque nunca lo oyeron enojado de esa manera.**

La féminas y los venagododer junto los X-men y villanos asintieron

 **-A quién estás llamando? – jalándolo el pantalón de Wolverine, preguntó Steve.**

-Y volvieron los mini idiotas y su Mary Popins—con burla señalo Deadpool. Logan gruño junto con los afectados **.**

 **-A unos contactos…- terminando de poner unas monedas en una cabina, respondió el adulto a cargo de quince niños.**

 **-** Tienes contactos?—impresionado, Johny cuestiono, Anya sonrió divertida

 **-Tienes contactos? – Tony, completamente incrédulo, indagó.**

-No! Ahora pienso como un Stark..—se quejo la antorcha humana

Tony bufo

-deberías de sentirte honrado—señalo IronMan

 **Logan solo gruñó en dirección al rejuvenecido multimillonario, para luego patearlo fuera de la cabina telefónica mientras le hacía una clara amenaza al resto de ellos a menos que deseasen aparecer enterrados en Canadá.**

-Logan...—mostrando de nueva cuenta la chancla, Storm amenazo, Logan trago grueso, los demás le enviaron miradas de lastima haciendo reir a varios a pesar de la tensión que había aun en el aire.

 **Tras el pasar de dos minutos, el mutante adulto salió del cubículo solo para hallarse con la imagen de quince mini héroes mendigando monedas mientras estiraban sus ollas ante cada transeúnte que pasaba por delante de ellos, los cuales enviaban malas miradas a Wolverine y se retiraban murmurando maldiciones.**

-y con razón lo hacían…-expreso Sue levándose una mano a su rostro, Peter la miro compresivamente

 **Ante el aullido de una sirena policial, todos salieron corriendo en dirección a unas callejuelas, captando la atención de vagabundos que intentaron quitarle el dinero a Matt Murdock,**

Storm supiro consternada

… **pero siendo castigados por un furioso Hulk que se decidió por cargar en su hombro al niño sin miedo.**

-Hulk! Eso es mini yo!—exclamo un olvidado Hulk…

 **-No les dije que esperasen afuera? – con una vena remarcándose en su frente, el miembro de los X-men interrogó al detenerse para recuperar el aire.**

 **-Eso hicimos! – Cyclops respondió, sin saber que estaba mirando a un tarro de basura, teniendo que ser girado por Luke.**

Al escuchar el nombre de Cyclops, Jean y Emma le fulminaron con la mirada, ambas se vieron y se asintieron, el que merecía sufrir su ira, era el mutante quien trago grueso.

 **-Y por qué se pusieron a pedir dinero? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.**

 **-Estábamos aburridos…- admitió Clint.**

Clint suspiro fastidiado.

 **-Además, necesitamos dinero, no? – Ben indagó.**

 **-Hulk! – Banner gritó, mostrando los dos billetes de cinco dólares que tenía recaudado.**

 **-5 dólares? Solo eso?—con burla comento Deadpool, ganándose un gruñido por parte Hulk**

 **-Lo que él dijo! – Johnny remarcó en muestra de apoyo al niño de piel verde.**

 **-Ahora podemos comprar comida- Vision dijo con calma, juntando su dinero con el de Reed.**

 **-Las ollas no eran para eso, maldición! – se quejó Logan, aguantando sus crecientes ganas de noquearlos a todos y entregárselos al primer villano que se le cruzase.**

 **-Sin malas palabras! – Steve le llamó la atención, frunciendo el ceño, lo que era poco respetable en un infante disfrazado aún como Captain America.**

Todos rodaron los ojos, ni siendo un niño dejaba de lado aquello

 **-Qué acabas de decirme, renacuajo?! – sacando a relucir sus garras, habló el mutante.**

 **-EEEP! Nada señor! – rápidamente se retractó el héroe de la segunda guerra mundial.**

Steve llevo una mano a su rostro avergonzado e indignado

 **-Bien, ahora denme el dinero y síganme! – ordenó Arma X, apropiándose de los acumulado, pensando en qué usarlo en el futuro.**

 **-A dónde vamos? – Stephen formuló su pregunta, siguiendo resignado al héroe a cargo de ellos.**

 **-A ganar dinero de forma honesta- como si estuviese atragantado con algo, logró decir James Howlett.**

 **-PFFFFF! Como no!—riendo Spiderman agrego, haciendo reír a la mayoría, logan gruño**

 **-Vas a trabajar? – anonadado, cuestionó Pym.**

 **-Ya quisieran…-comento Logan sacando un habano, arrepintiéndose al recibir la mirada reprobatoria de la diosa**

 **-No, lo harán ustedes- refutó velozmente el adulto.**

Cabe destacar que Logan se estremeció a la muestra de la arma mortal nuevamente de parte de Storm

 **-Eso no es ilegal? – el diminuto y desgarbado Mr. Fantastic susurró.**

Todo asintió

 **-Tengo cara de Spidey como para que me importe? – mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, respondió con otra pregunta Logan.**

-Ya quisieras—negando, comento Spiderman

-Fin del capitulo –dijo Anya

Vida admiro a todos allí, cargo a su hijo en brazos quien dormía profundamente

-Tomaremos un descanso para comer, yo mientras iré a recostar a Ben, Spiderman, tu conmigo—dijo al final observando a Peter quien asintió y se fue con la diosa, claro Vida cancelo lo poderes de todos allí.

El sonido del tronar de huesos se escuchó.

Scott vio con terror como una convertida en cristas Emma y una rodeada con fuerza cosmica Jean se acercaban lentamente.

Claro vida dejo excepciones.

-Y nosotros donde vamos a comer?—cuestiono Clint.

-Síganme—exaltando a todos Hela dijo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Y asi da fin el capítulo de hoy**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola queridos lectores, lectoras, autores, autoras.**

 **Antes que nada, esto no es un aviso de abandono, es solo para aclarar algunos puntos.**

 **En verdad, una disculpa por la ausencia, pero es justificada.**

 **Quería poner en orden mis demás historia, que por cierto aun me faltan varias, aunque esos capítulos de Recuperando antes y Choques de mundos los tenía ya escrito antes de la actualización número 9 de esta historia.**

 **Estaba resolviendo un asunto muy importante: retirando un título que no había retirado desde que me gradué hace 3 meses (Por cierto ya soy un Asistente técnico en ensamblaje, reparación y mantenimiento de equipos informáticos certificado!)**

 **La tercera razón, soy epiléptico, y por desgracia estoy escaso de mi tratamiento, aquí en mi país, si no están muyyyyy caras, no se consiguen. La cuestión es que eh cambiado de medicamento 3 veces, 3 malditas veces!, el último cambio, que por cierto se está acabando solo me quedan para 2 días mas, consume demasiado potasio, me deja agotado, me levanto más tarde de lo normal, un verdadero tormento, la carbamazepina, esa es una de mis razones más influyentes, no puedo agarrar la computadora por mucho tiempo desde hace dos días!( de hecho ya me estoy preparando para dormir…son apenas las 7 ( bueno en el momento que escribo esto lo eran), ya que mis ojos empiezan a pesar de una manera que no se imaginan, sé que algunos dirá, solo son excusas, pero esta es mi realidad. Y lo más irónico de todo esto, es que mi epilepsia comenzó en unos de mis mejores días de mi vida. La vida es injusta a veces….en fin**

 **Espero que comprendan, mañana en verdad me esforzaré para traerles mañana la actualización y por cierto tengo que publicar la fusión de Naruto hijo de la luna y Avengers legacy of Ultron.**

 **Por cierto, Hitsuzen278, me ha dicho que mañana retomara la historia: Niñeros por obligación! Por causas personales no ha podido actualizar como de costumbre.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola no me maten, siento un montón la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo espero les guste, de una mando saludos a todos los que comentan y dan Fav y siguen la historia, en verdad gracias y nuevamente disculpen la demora_

 _Aclaraciones: Ni Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 _Aclaraciones 2: niñeros por obligación es una obra de Hitsuze278, todos los créditos para el_

 _[…..]_

Todos se encontraban en sus asientos, hacían varios minutos en los que había terminado el breve descanso que había dictaminado Vida. Todos tenían diferentes expresiones.

Por parte de las féminas, todas tenían sonrisas satisfechas, pues Emma y Jean le habían dejado participar, en la corrección, en el examante y exnovio respetivamente de ambas, el cual por cierto, su asiento estaba brillando por su ausencia.

Por parte de los hombres allí presentes, todos tenían rostros pálidos, y se sujetaban sus partes íntimas protectoramente…ellos no caerían…aun no… no todavía…no pronto…ustedes entienden.

Por otro lado, estaba Vida, quien tenía una cara de quinceañera enamorada, su hijo le miraba con curiosidad entre sus brazos, Hela le miraba intrigada al igual que Thor y Loki.

Pero lo que sin duda más resaltaba de todo era.

Como siempre, Peter Parker.

El castaño, héroe de Nueva york, quien tenía una cara…hmmm como explicarlo correctamente.

¡Ah sí!

De un idiota enamorado totalmente ( lo perdimos…lo perdimos!).

La cuestión es, que el héroe. Estaba obviamente sentado en su asiento, con la mirada perdida, y con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. Pero lo que más resaltaba más en toda la ecuación. Era que estaba siendo, abrazado muy cariñosamente.

Todos en la sala observaban eso algo asombrados, pues ya se habían acostumbrado algo de lo que pasaba en aquel lugar.

Laura gruñía peligrosamente, mirando con suma molestia como era abrazado el héroe de Queens tan posesivamente. Hope junto con Anya, quienes estaban apartadas (para su indignación) apretaban los dientes emitiendo un aura asesina, haciendo que los miembros masculinos cercanos que estaban cerca de ella se alejaran considerablemente de la par de adolescentes. Sue igualmente emitía gruñidos de molestia por aquello.

Reed ya no protestaba nada, pues estaba amordazado con sus propios brazos!

Los x-men temblaban, abrazándose entre sí, Magneto y le profesor X suspiraban con cansancio. Betsy emitía un aura de muerte, estilo maestro mientras fulminaba a quien abrazaba a su arañita….

Las demás féminas como: Bobbi, Natasha, Emma, Janet, Jessica, Julia, Loki, Medusa. Desviaban la mirada fingiendo que no les importaba lo que le sucediese al héroe de rojo y azul.

Por su parte, Jean Grey, Marvel Girl, abrazaba cariñosamente a Peter, quien permanecía en su mundo sonriendo cual idiota ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la portadora de la fuerza fénix, sonreía alegremente, un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

Hela observo como su tía no salía de su "lugar feliz", así que dando un carraspeo llamo la atención de los demás, bueno teniendo sus excepciones por supuesto.

Creo que hasta este punto todos tienen una pregunta…..qué demonios paso en el descanso!?

Viendo que su tía estaba indispuesta, por esos momentos (escucho una risita venir de la mencionada) decidió ella misma, reanudar la lectura.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos de reanudar la lectura de una vez por todas, tu, chica sin importancia para mi serás la siguiente en leer ¡así que montón de idiotas más les vale prestar atención! —con ese grito hizo que todos los presente allí le mirara y asintieran, algunos a regañadientes, bueno hubo sus excepciones…(Peter, Vida y Jean) la diosa de la muerte suspiro resignada.

Kitty frunció las cejas al ser llamada de esa manera por la diosa de la muerte, pero no dijo nada, en ese instante el libro se materializó en su regazo lo tomo en sus manos y se dispuso a continuar.

\- Capítulo 9-leyó la Mutante

 **Excepto por Peter, Emma y Jean, todas las demás muchachas estaban sentadas en silencio en el sofá, tratando de ignorar la plática que iba a llevar a cabo el adulto mientras aumentaban el volumen de la televisión tras un aviso tácito que el castaño les dio.**

 **Dicho héroe arácnido no quitaba su vista seria de las dos niñas mutantes que aún seguían tiesas luego de oírle gritar, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.**

Peter, rio, saliendo de su anterior trance.

-Eso es tierno, a decir verdad—sonriéndole a la mutante aferrada a él, Peter comento, haciéndola sonrojar más, y que esconda su cara en el cuello del héroe…

Allí Spiderman se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraban, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, un recuerdo reciente invadió su mente, sonrojándolo aún más…

-Le tengo tanta envidia…-abatido, sintiéndose inferior, pero a la vez feliz por su amigo, susurro la antorcha humana.

-No tienes que decirlo…-apoyándolo Iceman murmuro.

El sonido del trastabillar de los dientes apretados de las féminas allí presente no se hizo esperar.

-"Fuera melancolía y nostalgia…hora de recuperar lo perdido"—fue el pensamiento, en conjunto de Felicia, MJ y Natasha.

-"Esa anciana"—pensaron al unísono Anya y Hope al mismo tiempo.

-"Esa aprovechada"—pensaron esta vez, Sue…Loki?...Janet?...Bobbi?...Bobbi!?

-"Matar. Matar. Matar. Matar. Matar. Matar…"—una sonrisa llena de sed de sangre cubría el rostro de la Clon/Hija de Logan, quien al ser el más cercano a la chica, tuvo que retroceder par de pasos.

Medusa por su parte, se mantenía tranquila, aliviando a Black Bolt….pero

-"Cuál sería la mejor manera de asesinar a la pelirroja?"-esos eran los pensamientos que en esos momentos tenía la reina inhumana

Julia se mantenía al margen, al igual que She-Hulk….aunque con esta ultima…

-"Aplastar…Aplastar…Aplastar fénix"…-solo digamos que Hulk estaría orgulloso

La bruja escarlata por su lado…

-P-padre…c-crees…que saldremos…vivos?—temblorosamente, Quiksilver le cuestiono a su padre, magneto, quien junto a su hijo se mantenía abrazado a él.

-N-no…lo sé "Maldición!, por un lado me alegra que se parezca tanto a ti…pero ahora!"—Eran los pensamientos, del anterior némesis de los X-men rememorando a su fallecida esposa y alegrándose y a la vez lamentándose del parecido entre ellas—"Estarías tan orgullosa"…

Wanda, tenía una sonrisa muy…muy dulce…su cabellos levitaban, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso rojo escarlata…

-"Alguien va a morir…"—sobra decir quien pensó aquello

Los demás Avenger miraban eso con una gota de sudor nerviosa al igual que los villanos que habían llegado allí.

-…Definitivamente, la suerte de Peter apesta—fue el comentario hecho por Stark al ver como el castaño sonreí temblorosamente al sentir de cómo era abrazado por Jean.

Kitty temblorosamente continúo la lectura.

 **Un incesante eco producido por el constante tapeo que él realizaba con su pie derecho solo las ponía más nerviosas, llevándolas al punto de ni siquiera atreverse a utilizar sus poderes para saber en qué pensaba actualmente.**

Varios los de la sala miraron a Peter con Burla, ¿mama gallina?

 **-Y bien? – soltó con un tono apático el Parker, entrecruzando sus brazos.**

Logan asintió pues esa postura del hombre araña era sumamente- algo intimidante **,** las mocosasno tienen oportunidad

 **Jean se removió en su lugar, intentando decir algo pero decidiendo en callar. Emma, por su parte, alzó su miraba celeste, con la esperanza de que Spiderman sucumbiese ante la ternura, pero hallándose con un par de orbes marrones que le recriminaban su accionar.**

-No siempre funciona, eso es algo…-suspirando internamente susurro el héroe arácnido, siendo que Jean sonrió cariñosamente apretándose más al héroe.

Crack!

El posa brazos del mueble de Anya se quebró ante la fuerza ejercía en el haciendo saltar a carios ante eso

-"Voy a matarla!"—fue el grito mental que dio Spidergirl en conjunto con la mesías mutante quienes rompieron el reposa manos del sillón.

 **-Les hice una pregunta y quiero que me respondan…- atrás había dejado su faceta amable el hombre, demostrando que podía ponerse serio cuando era necesario.**

 **-Yo…Nosotras…- la Reina Blanca quiso armar una oración.**

 **-Todo fue…todo…- comenzó a hablar la pelirroja de manera entrecortada.**

De repente en la sala donde se leía entro por una puerta un muy, muy, muy, ya dije muy? Demacrado, deteriorado, hecho polvo, Cyclops, en realidad no tenía ninguna herida notable, pero el mutante caminaba de una manera errática llevando de vez en cuando una mano a su entrepierna y emitía un aura deprimente trasmitiendo un aire de sufrimiento y odio, odio, odio emitido a la persona causante de todos sus problemas. Lentamente bajo la mirada fulminante de Emma y Jean quien al sentir como el tótem le acariciaba el cabello, el Cyclops observo aquello apretando sus puños con fuerza, pero no obstante se fue a sentar en su sillón, no quería sufrir de nueva cuenta la furia de la reina blanca y la portadora de la fuerza fénix

Kitty continúo leyendo al notar la tensión con la llegada de Scott.

 **El adulto a cargo esperó pacientemente para que alguna de las dos se dignase a responder su pregunta, pero luego de varios minutos terminó por impacientarse y se giró, dándoles la espalda mientras se retiraba del espacio que compartían.**

 **-Peter…? – la portadora de la Fuerza Fénix balbuceó.**

 **-Qué ocurre ahora? – sin molestarse en mirarlas, cuestionó el tótem.**

 **-Estás enojado con nosotras…? – la telépata rubia indagó.**

 **-No- fue la justificación que dio el moreno.**

-Siempre funciona—Sue dijo con una suave sonrisa viendo a sus hijos recordando las veces que había hecho esa misma estrategia, Peter le miro y le dio una sonrisa siendo devuelta por la rubia fantástica, un gruñido se escuchó Peter rio por lo bajo y miro a una sonrojada Jean quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del héroe araña.

Cabe destacar que aun nadie se acostumbraba a aquello.

Kitty continúo leyendo.

 **Ambas heroínas rejuvenecidas soltaron una bocanada de aire que contenían sin saber, al igual que las trece jovencitas restantes que no prestaban demasiada atención a la televisión.**

-"Demasiada…ternura"…-Kamala estaba segura que al finalizar el libro tendría diabetes por tanta dulzura emitida por las heroínas rejuvenecidas

 **Peter miró al dúo por encima de su hombro izquierdo, enseñándoles un rostro que las descolocó por completo, sin saber que eso era la previa a lo que le oirían decir.**

 **-Estoy decepcionado de ustedes- finalizó vocalmente lo que sentía en su interior el héroe araña, para luego retirarse a la cocina con el fin de terminar lo que estaba preparando.**

-Auch—fue lo que burlón dijo Johnny

 **Nadie pudo decir algo luego de que él se fuese de la sala, dejando completamente anonadada incluso a Natasha, quien nunca hubiese creído que esto había pasado si no lo hubiese presenciado. Las mutantes bajaron sus cabezas al darse cuenta que le habían fallado a la persona que siempre ignoraron y se habían propuesto a ayudar tras enterarse cuan bondadoso era.**

Todas las féminas allí suspiraron pues era cierto, se habían equivocado respecto a el

 **-No utilizar nuestros poderes fue lo primero que Peter nos advirtió- Sue recordó.**

-No ayudas en nada Sue!—exclamo la antorcha humana recibiendo una mirada de "cállate o muere", para hacer más énfasis la rubia miro a Storm y esta mostro brevemente….la chancla…-mejor me callo…

 **Ice-man solo contenía su risa**

-La peor arma del mundo-dijo de repente Deadpool….se preguntaran porque aparezco hasta ahora cierto?, bueno verán...no tengo ni puta idea pregúntenle al autor…buena esa Peter!—el mutante artificial exclamo lo último levantándole ambos pulgares haciendo referencia a la chica en los brazos del héroe—y por cierto te vi por lo jardines y de ve…

El mercenario no pudo seguir hablando pues una tela-araña se pegó en su boca y fue levitado hasta el fondo de la habitación

-¡CALLATE!

Todos miraron sorprendidos como Peter en un movimiento rápido aun con la chica en su regazo lanzo una tela-araña a Deadpool silenciándolo al igual como Vida con el rostro sonrojado mandaba a volar al mercenario

Todos miraron al héroe y a la diosa, incluso jean lo miraba fijamente desde el regazo del primero.

-Ni un comentario! Sigue leyendo chica sin importancia…oh eres tu Kitty! Lo siento sigue leyendo por favor—con un linda sonrisa calmando su sonrojo ordeno la diosa.

Kitty tenía un aura depresiva ¿chica sin importancia?...bueno por lo menos ella sabe su nombre

 **-No me sorprende que luzca así…ni siquiera cuando yo lo engañaba al hacerle creer que dejaría de robar- la peliblanca aportó su comentario.**

Felicia tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse ante la mirada reprobatoria de Peter

 **-Parecía tan triste…como si fuese un padre que descubrió a sus hijas peleando en secreto- la reina de los Inhumanos habló.**

Peter miro a si hijo en el futuro este de igual manera le miro y le sonrió tiernamente

-Kamala…-advirtió Carol

-Ta bien ñora—con una sonrisa dijo la pakistaní, capitana Marvel se dio un facepalm

-Que te eh dicho de que hable así…-con un gemido frustrado dijo la rubia

Se escucharon algunas risas ante aquel intercambio ente mentora y alumna

 **-Por qué no le dijeron la verdad? – la pequeña Wasp murmuró.**

-Aun allí soy tan sabia…-con una sonrisa dijo Janet recibiendo bufidos en respuestas—oigan saben que es cierto!

-No me hagas hablar avispita…no me hagas hablar….—fueron las palabras Tony quien fue fulminado por la mirada de la mencionada

 **-Yo no sabía cómo explicarle…- Jean se excusó.**

 **-Entonces les recomiendo que empiecen a buscar alguna manera o su estado de ánimo decaerá y dejará de confiar en nosotras- avisó Julia Carpenter con una voz que ponía de los pelos a Jennifer y Loki.**

 **-Y qué le decimos? – Frost pidió auxilio a las demás afectadas por Kang.**

 **-La verdad sobre qué discutían…obviamente ustedes se las arreglarán para no revelar que mantenemos nuestras consciencias adultas- Carol especificó, parándose improvistamente para posteriormente ponerse detrás del dúo telépata y empujándolas en dirección a la araña.**

A Peter todavía le incomodaba aquello, y a quien le gustaría que le estuvieran engañando en sus narices?

Jean noto la molestia y tomando las mejillas del héroe quien se sorprendió, acerco su rostro al de ella y de improviso sus labios se fundieron en un cariñoso beso….obviamente eso desencadeno varias reacciones

-AHORA SI LA MATO!—fue el grito en conjunto de Anya y Hope quienes estaban más que listas para lanzarse contra la X-men, pero siendo imposible ya que quedaron pegadas en los asientos miraron a Vida y esta simplemente negó con un dedo.

Peter nuevamente se encontraba sorprendido, un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas sus ojos miraba fijamente a los de Jean quien le sonreía y tenía un suave sonrojo. El Parker miro por encima del hombro de la mutante y se encontró con una visión un tanto extraña

-"Eso es campeón…estoy tan orgulloso"—con la mirada y sus dos pulgares en alto la antorcha humana trasmitía ese mensaje con solo su mirada

Johnny, Iceman, Tony y el Cap le levantaban el pulgar en señal de aprobación, Logan hizo lo mismo solo que con un habano en su boca. Miro a Vida y esta le miraba con cariño y amor sonriéndole, levantándole un pulgar y atrás de esta Hela con cartel que decía:

"BIEN HECHO CAMPEON!"

Scott en su asiento, solo apretaba sus puños con fuerza y estaba a punto de quebrar sus dientes por la presión con la que apretaba su mandíbula por la rabia y frustración que invadía su corazón a cada segundo.

Kitty aturdida aun, continuo la lectura.

 **Peter se volteó a mirar curioso a las dos niñas que cuidaba desde hace un día, limpiándose las manos con un repasador para posteriormente agacharse hasta sus alturas, solo para ser sorprendido cuando fue abrazado con fuerza mientras sentía cómo un poco de humedad se iba acumulando en el frente de su camiseta.**

 **-Perdón…- susurró la Reina Blanca, sin saber si estaba actuando de tal forma por causa de su cuerpo infantil o por motus propio.**

 **-No queríamos que te enojases- en igual de condiciones, comunicó la miembro original de los X-men.**

 **-Ya…ya…no lloren, ya no estoy de mal humor con ustedes- calmo, dijo el Parker, acariciando sus cabelleras y besando sus frentes para luego limpiar sus caras.**

Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Jean sonrió y se abrazó aún más al Tótem bajo la asesina mirada de las féminas en el lugar.

 **Terminada su acción cariñosa, las alzó sorpresivamente y las sentó en la mesada, justo al lado donde estaba preparando una ensalada para ellas. Picó sus mejillas para hacerlas reir antes de regresar a su tarea que casi estaba terminada.**

 **-Y bien? Quieren contarme la razón de por qué me desobedecieron? – mostrando rasgos paternales que ellas desconocían, la araña cuestionó de nuevo.**

 **-Fue por culpa de Scott…es un tonto y malo- recordando lo que Captain Marvel le había dicho, comenzó a hablar la mini blonda.**

-Y mantengo la opinión de mi mini yo—fueron la palabras cargadas de seriedad de la portadora de los poderes skrull

Scott gruño molesto

 **-Él decía que era mi mejor amigo mientras que no quería a Emma y a ella le dijo lo mismo pero al revés! – frustrada con lo que enterado, simuló su actuación infantil, pero sin negarse a soltar una lágrimas reales.**

Peter abrazo mas a Jean contra su pecho al notar como esta soltó un bufido lleno de tristeza

 **Gimiendo por los problemas que tenía que escuchar, volvió a soltar el cuchillo que había empezado a apuñalar en un tomate que, imaginariamente en su cabeza, tenía el rostro de Cyclops. Sin que lo supiese, tanto Emma como Jean percibieron sus pensamientos y sonrieron tranquilas.**

La mencionada sonrieron de igual manera al igual que Peter, Cyclops bufo en señal de molestia, Emma lo miro fulminante y el mutante se estremeció al recordar claramente ciertos eventos recientes.

 **Habiéndose limpiado sus manos una vez más, Spidey quitó las marcas que los sollozos dejaron en los rostros infantiles, comprendiendo lo que ellas le dijeron tras trasladarlo al plano adulto.**

 **-Si él las hizo llorar y que se peleen entre ustedes, entonces no vale la pena. Deberían buscar un nuevo amigo que no les mienta y sea honesto, que en vez de hacerlas llorar las haga reir y juegue con cada una como realmente se debe- replicó Peter, tomando a Jean por debajo de sus brazos para depositarla en el suelo y repetir el proceso con Emma.**

 **-** Y jean no perdió el tiempo en buscarlo **—** divertida comento Loki, que si bien no le gustaba la cercanía de ambos, mutante y héroe, por ahora no podía hacer nada para evitarlo….por ahora

 **-Ya no estás enojado con nosotras? – la diminuta mutante de cabellos rojos volvió a preguntar para asegurarse.**

-Con ustedes no…-dijo suavemente Spiderman sonriendo suavemente.

 **-Les dije que no estaba enojado, solo triste porque iban a lastimarse y eso me iba a hacer sentir mal. Me asusté y les grité, y por eso les pido perdón. Me perdonan? – habló el castaño, hincándose con su típica pose heroica.**

-De paso pide perdón cuando no hacia falta…donde has estados toda mi vida—susurro Bobbie?.

 **No se hicieron esperar y saltaron a abrazarlo, teniendo que soltarlo cuando oyeron un rechinar de dientes provenientes de Felicia, Natasha, Carol, Jessica y Laura.**

Johnny hizo el gesto de estar oliendo el aire.

-Huelo a ¿celos?—como si de verdad estuviera investigando un caso dijo la antorcha humana

"SNIKT!"

"Sonido de armas cargando"-que?...no tengo tanto presupuesto

El rubio fantástico trago grueso al observar a las mencionadas en el libro con sus respetivas armas

 **-Bueno, ahora vayan a lavarse las manos y prepárense que la comida estará lista- las despidió de la cocina el héroe, sin darse cuenta que las enviaba a un interrogatorio liderado por la versión infantil pero peligrosa de Black Widow.**

 **-Y en la siguiente pelea…Ant-Man contra Mr. Fantastic! Quién apuesta!? Por favor, sean claros para evitar inconvenientes! – gruñó sonoramente Logan, desde su asiento hecho de cajas en un galpón abandonado, a los invitados que fueron contactados por Wade.**

-Si por fin eh hecho apto de aparición!—exclamo en jubilo Deadpool apareciendo en medio de Ice-man y Johnny

-Ay dios…LOGAN! TE LO ADVERTI!

La creadora de tormentas tuvo que ser contenida en su asiento para que no fuera a partirle…digo a dialogar con el mutante longevo por lo que leía en el libro

-Tranquila Storm recuerda lo que te dije, cuenta hasta diez…olvídalo cuenta hasta cien, inhala y exhala—dando instrucciones indicaba el profesor para calmar a la mutante quien estaba a punto de mandar una huracán de categoría 10 hacia logan quien tenía una sonrisa orgullosa sin duda algo que el haría el, pero aun así sabía muy bien que cuando salieran de allí…miro a Storm de reojo, miro a Sue, quien a pesar de mantener la calma y una sonrisa tranquila, había algo que Logan no lograba identificar, un brillo malvado, una promesa de dolor…

Temblorosamente saco otro habano

-"Voy a sufrir"…

Red no dijo nada ya que bueno, estaba en su sillón, atado consigo mismo…

-Le voy a At-Man! Quien apuesta!—exclamo Johnny siendo coreado por Iceman…nadie les presto atención

Kitty siguió con la lectura

 **En una improvisada jaula, los dos niños científicos se acomodaban sus ollas y esperaban rabiosamente en sentidos opuestos, mirándose con odio deportivo. Atrás habían dejado sus quejas luego de ver el dinero que Arma X había hecho a costa de ellos, por lo que se conformaron en sacar a relucir la bestialidad que los caracterizaba a comparación de las niñas.**

-Seria genial ver eso.—dijo Tony siendo secundado por Strange y Bestia siendo fulminados por la mirada de las féminas

-Hombres…

 **-Diez dólares a que gana el esposo de Invisible Woman! – Bullseye gritó, contento de haber ganado previamente en "La Batalla de los Topos" cuando apostó por Daredevil.**

-Miren estoy en el libro! estoy en el libro!—el mencionado en el libro exclamo pero nadie le prestó atención…-…-

 **-Dr. Doom apuesta cien dólares por Pym! Doom grabará y repetirá todas las noches la derrota de Richards! – el latveriano exclamó, deseando la caída de su némesis ahora convertida en un niño.**

-Esto es tan irreal jajajajaja—riendo abiertamente se expresó IronMan, Steve le miro inexpresivamente—oh vamos Rogers no sea un amargado!

 **-Cincuenta al marido de la rubia despampanante! – Deadpool, olvidándose que él ayudó a Logan a organizar el juego clandestino, proclamó.**

Sue miro a Deadpool inexpresivamente y este debajo de su mascara le guiño el ojo

-Jamás en tu vida me digas así frente mío, o si no….-dejando la amenaza en el aire, Sue Storm miro con ojos gélidos al mutante artificial quien hizo una ridícula pose militar

Si señora!

 **-Es de goma, así que mis veinte dólares van a Mr. Fantastic! – Ghost, tras utilizar la lógica, realizó su jugada.**

 **Las reglas de convivencia eran simples. Wolverine dejó en claro que si lastimaban a uno de los niños…SNIKT!. Si intentaban raptarlos…SNIKT!. Si llamaban a la policía…SNIKT!. Si se ponían pesados…SNIKT!.**

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **-** Es en serio?—dijo inexpresivamente, ya un poco calmada Storm quien miraba con ojos que prometían dolor al mutante Longevo-ES ENSERIO!—tirando toda esa calma que había logrado tener Storm lanzo lanzarse contra Wolverine pero fue detenida nuevamente en su sillón—TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE ….!

-Lenguaje!—exclamo el capitán América arrepintiéndose de inmediato al observar la miraa de la mutante

-TU TE CALLAS!

-SI SEÑORA!—haciendo un saludo militar, exclamo Rogers

Todos los demás solo podían reír nerviosamente

 **Básicamente, si alguien ponía de mal humor al mutante a cargo de quince mocosos quejosos, terminarían desmembrados y esparcidos a lo largo del estado de New York.**

Storm gruño, Sue gruño

 **-Bueno, enanos! Las apuestas ya se cerraron. Cuando dé la orden ustedes comienzan, vale? – dijo Logan, soplando el humo de un habano que compró con el dinero que recaudaron previamente en las calles.**

 **-Sí! – Pym afirmó, acomodándose su nuevo casco y preparándose para correr.**

 **Janet recordó vagamente que el mencionado no estaba allí presente**

-"Y que no llegue…por lo menos aun no"—fueron los pensamiento un tanto amargos de la mujer avispa

 **-Estoy listo…- no muy confiado, replicó Reed.**

 **-Entonces peleen! – clamó sonoramente el mutante longevo, haciendo que todos los demás invitados de lujo alienten por sus deportistas, quienes esprintaron hasta hallarse en el centro de la jaula, chocando estrepitosamente con sus cabezas**.

-Fin del capítulo—dijo Kitty

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos

-Bueno, fue un capitulo interesante a decir verdad—fueron las palabras del hombre sin miedo quien estaba cruzado de brazos

Todos asintieron

-Bueno será mejor que…

De repente varios brillos invadieron el lugar interrumpiendo a Vida

-"A veces odio el piloto automático"…-fue el pensamiento de la diosa

Hela solo suspiro…

 **[…]**

 **Continuara….**

 **Notas de autor: Hola, espero que les haya gustado, bueno a decir verdad este capítulo fue un poco as relajado, de humos en cierta medida, y apuesto que tienen una incógnita….que paso en el descanso!? Que sucedió entre Vida y Peter? Eso será respondido en el siguiente capitulo!**

Dejen sus opiniones en los cometarios!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Y Bueno sean bienvenidos a esta nueva actualización, y espero que no me estén apuntando con las chanclas de sus santas madres :3. Primero que todo, ya son casi 100 comentarios, 81 favoritos y 80 seguidores, en verdad es increíble a lo que hemos llegado hasta ahora, les agradezco por leerme un montón, aunque soy un simple individuo que hace el leyendo de una maravillosa historia como lo es niñeros por obligación.**_

 _ **Bueno no los hago esperar más y…**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Ni Marvel o sus personaje me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones 2: Niñeros por obligación le pertenecen a Hitsuzen278, todos los méritos a este gran autor**_

 **[…]**

-Bueno, fue un capitulo interesante a decir verdad—fueron las palabras del hombre sin miedo quien estaba cruzado de brazos

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el

-Bueno será mejor que…

De repente varias luces invadieron el lugar interrumpiendo a Vida

-"A veces odio el piloto automático"…-fue el pensamiento de la diosa

Hela solo suspiro. Cuando dejo de brillar los presente pudieron visualizar como Hank Pym que se notaba sacado de honda con una bata de laboratorio y en sus manos un frasco con un líquido extraño además de el estaba alguien que el Parker no quería ver, instintivamente se colocó la máscara provocando que Jean frunciera el ceño al percatase de aquello, además de que el héroe de Queens se notaba sumamente incómodo. Todos los héroes, antihéroes, Mutantes y dioses presente observaron las figuras de los recién llegados.

Vida se aclaró la garganta.

-Bienvenidos sean, Hank Pym y….María Hill…. —dijo con una sonrisa mediana la diosa. Observando como la mencionada veía con conmoción, algo que estaba ocultando bajo una máscara de frialdad y seriedad, mientras con mano derecha empuñaba un arma.

-Debo suponer que estamos en una situación fuera de lo normal, otra vez—dijo el Pym mientras retiraba su bata científica de su cuerpo, mirando disimuladamente a Janet. Poso su mirada en Vida y Hela.—"Cuatro dioses en un mismo lugar, y eso suponiendo que ella sea un simple diosa y no alguien superior"—analizando la situación con rapidez, el genio en las partículas Pym razono. Miro a Richards y a Stark.-"están muy calmados a decir verdad, deben de haber ya encontrado una solución o en el peor de los casos, se han resignado a morir".—con aire sombrio pensó lo ultimo

El héroe saco esas conclusiones rápidamente, no por nada era considerado un genio solo por debajo de Stark y Richards.

María Hill por otro lado estaba callada, mirando a cada uno de los presentes allí, pero su mirada paro cuando se encontró con las lentes blancas, muy conocidas y odiadas por ella.

-"Araña"…-pensó con molestia mientras lo veía, apretó con más fuerza su arma, poso su mirada ahora en Stark quien le devolvió la mirada. La agente sucesora de Nick Fury le lanzo una mirada a Stark diciéndole: " Si sobrevivimos a esto, hablaremos muy seriamente más tarde"- cabe destacar que el hombre de metal soltó un suspiro resignado—poso su mirada en Hela, entrecerró los ojos, la reconocía, estaba en sus datos de amenazas de alto nivel, Hela la diosa de la muerte asgardiana hija de Loki, hermano-ahora hermana- de Thor paseo su mirada y reconoció las presencias de vario villanos allí presente, finalmente su mirada recayó en la que le dio la bienvenida junto con Giant-man a ese lugar-…Y entonces…-soltó cuidadosamente, haciendo que toda la atención caiga en ella.—Amigos…o enemigos—pregunto cuidadosamente.

Vida miro a Stark y este le devolvió la mirada. IronMan miro a Hill dándole un asentimiento. María asintió de vuelta y guardo su arma.

-Entonces para no prolongar esto más de lo necesario—declaro vida, chasqueando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que una luz brillaba en la frente de Hank y María Hill quien abrió los ojos incrédulos, antes de mandarle una mirada cargada de veneno a Spidey quien frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara ante eso al igual que Janet.

La Directora de S.H.I.E.L.D por otra parte sonrió victoriosa al por fin saber la identidad de aquella "amenaza" que muy pronto estaría tras las rejas.

Peter suspiro al tener una idea de que era lo que tenía a la mujer tan feliz.

-Muy bien creo que ya deberíamos de retomar la lectura—dijo con aburrimiento Hela, quien hacia aparecer el libro esta vez en Natasha Romanov quien la miro con el ceño fruncido- no me mires así y lee—declaro con tono autoritario la diosa, Natasha a regañadientes tuvo que hacer lo pedido

Hank camino hasta quedar en un asiento al lado de Janet, quien internamente suspiro al ver el ceño fruncido de su pareja.

La Hill por otra parte se sentó a unos 5 asientos de distancia de Spidey sonriendo victoriosamente. Jean al ver la incomodidad de la araña levanto la máscara de este hasta dejar al descubierto su boca y plantarle un beso en los labios, haciendo que María Hill casi se tropezara al ver aquello.

Peter por otra parte devolvió el beso.—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto—pensó mientras disfrutaba del beso, para molestia de varias féminas en la sala.

-"¡Esa aprovechada!" -pensaron, Hope, Anya, Felicia, Bobbi, Mary Jane, Natasha, Loki—quien sonrió de una manera que hizo que Thor casi se orinara en sus pantalones- Betty, Wanda, Susan, Janet—Pym frunció el ceño enojado al ver el semblante de molestia de Janet al ver como el Parker y Jean se besaban-Julia, Carol, Laura—Quien tuvo que ser contenida por Logan—Jennifer, Jessica y medusa.

Kamala se sorprendió a si misma al escucharse gruñendo. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro…será…no, no, no, no y no! Ella no puede….o si….argh!...ahora su gruñido mental sonaba como el de un pirata!...

Vida tenía un tic en el ojo mientras acunaba a su hijo en sus brazos….

-"Se que acepte compartirlo…pero esta se está pasando con los besos, ha recibido más que yo hoy!...aunque no debería de quejarme pues….jejejeje"—un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la diosa mientras un hilito de sangre salía de su nariz…

-Mama es una pervertida…-dijo despertándose tallándose los ojitos, Ben quien miraba a su madre, quien de repente se quedó hecha piedra-…la gente que sangra por la Nariz y sonríe de esa forma según dice mi tía Rouge es una pervertida—dijo inteligentemente el pequeño, recordando lo que le había dicho su tía una vez.

Hela creyó haber escuchado un sonido de algo quebrarse en la cabeza de la diosa quien yacía como piedra en su asiento

Mientras Kamala tenía una batalla contra sí misma y Vida era señalada moralmente por el pequeño Ben, Peter y Jean terminaban su beso.

-Wow…simplemente wow, aun no me acostumbro a esto—dijo embobado el héroe de Queens.

Jean sonrió coquetamente.

-Vete acostumbrando, ya que lo que viene después será mucho mejor…Ca-r-i-ñ-o—con una provocativa sonrisa sensual La Grey declaro, haciendo que el Parker se sonroje aún más y que las féminas—Menos Hill—gruñan molestas

Pero de repente un fuerza invisible jalo a la mutante hacia unos 10 sillones más alejados de Spidey quien aturdido poso su mirada en Hela quien tenía una mirada oscura.

-Suficiente de romanticismo, no me hagan perder el tiempo ya suficiente tengo con aguantarlos como para que vengan con esas cosas del asco—dijo la diosa ignorando los gritos de una indignada portadora de la fuerza fénix posando su mirada ahora en Natasha quien le miraba con… ¿agradecimiento?-tu viuda negra comienza con la lectura al parecer mi tía estará indispuesta…otra vez—suspiro viendo como Ben halaba los cabellos de un estática Diosa de la vida. Natasha asintió y tomo el libro de entre sus piernas ignorando el grito de Jean de : "No es justo"

- **Capítulo 10** —Leyó Black Widow

 **Comían tranquilamente, como si fuesen una gran familia. El sonido de cubiertos cortando la carne y la televisión era todo lo que se podía oír por el momento en la gran sala. La música clásica envolvía a cada una de las niñas, haciendo que tarareen y observen hipnotizadas a las bailarinas danzando agraciadamente sobre el escenario.**

Peter trago algo cohibido ante ese imagen, eso es lo que siempre ha querido, una gran familia, una vida llena de tranquilidad y seguridad para aquellos que amaba. Miro su traje, había sacrificado muchas cosas por ese traje, pero, si él podía hacer la vida más segura de aquellas familias de Nueva york era suficiente. O eso se quería hacer creer.

Susan miro como su amor bajaba la mirada ante eso, adivinando sus pensamientos, con todo el valor que pudo reunir se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el héroe de Queens quien levanto su mirada para verla quedando un poco sorprendido al verla frente a él.

-Susan…

-Peter…

La rubia se lanzó hacia los brazos del hombre que amaba, fundiéndose en esa muestra de amor manifestada en un abrazo.

Johnny por otra parte sonrió feliz junto a Valeria y Frank siendo que estos últimos veían a la figura que había sido su padre estos años debido a la ausencia de Reed con una sonrisa, felices de lo que sus ojos veían.

-"Es hora de que seas feliz, hermanita"—con esos pensamiento el Storm tenía una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios

Las chicas gruñeron.

¿Por qué no eran ella las que estaban así?—pensaron algunas frustradas del miedo que tenían de ser rechazadas por aquel hombre a quien le hicieron tanto daño.

Laura por otra parte tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer, pero debía de esperar el próximo descanso y ser muy rápida para lograr el objetivo en su mente.

Natasha con un sabor amargo en su boca continúo leyendo.

 **Peter vigilaba diligentemente las actitudes de cada una de ellas, despabilándose por breves momentos para servirles más porciones a quienes lo requiriesen. La mirada del castaño se percató que cierta jovencita con cabello rojo y ojos azules estaba perdida en los movimientos que las mujeres de la televisión hacían, llevándolo a idear un nuevo plan para hacer que se abran más a nivel emocional entre todos.**

 **-Te gusta el ballet, Natasha? – cuestionó Peter, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.**

Natasha casi se atraganta un poco al leer aquello, los demás le miraron con una ceja alzada, menos Peter quien sabía la repuesta.

 **-Sí, Peter…- dijo rápidamente con un acento ruso en su voz, la mini espía.**

 **-Ya veo…y a ustedes, niñas? – dirigiéndose a las demás, preguntó de nuevo él.**

 **-Es algo distinto a lo que conozco pero es muy bonito. Me gustaría poder intentarlo algún día, pero creo que con mi pelo será algo difícil- Medusa murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo mover su cabellera para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.**

-Tsk—fue lo único que emitió la susodicha quien se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Tú tienes problemas con tu pelo, pero me has visto lo que soy? – se quejó con un timbre agudo la pequeña abogada de tez jade.**

She-Hulk soltó un suspiro ante esa realidad.

 **-Yo no veo ningún inconveniente con ustedes…- trató de calmarlas, Sue Storm.**

Jennifer y Medusa miraron a Sue con una nueva luz, quien en esos momentos estaba sentada en el regazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del héroe arácnido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Susan tiene razón, saben? Tú puedes peinarte de miles formas distintas, Medusa. Y tú, Jennifer, no deberías preocuparte por tu aspecto, solo los tontos se fijan en eso- sonriéndoles amablemente, respondió Spiderman.**

Jennifer sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente ( hay dios le va dar un paro!) al igual que el de la reina de los inhumanos ante esas palabras. A Medusa en realidad no le importaba lo que los humanos pensaran los humanos de ella, ya que se consideraba un ser superior, pero por alguna razón leer esas palabras por parte del héroe de Queens provoco una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Black Bolt por su parte sintió un sabor amargo en su garganta y un mal presentimiento.

 **Loki, que estaba sentada en el regazo del adulto, quiso poner a prueba sus palabras. Fingiendo miedo y temblores, soltó estrepitosamente su tenedor y cuchillo mientras alzaba sus gélidas manos azules, comenzado a gritar desesperadamente.**

 **-Tranquila, Loki! No pasa nada, estás bien! No te asustes! –abrazándola con cuidado, comenzó a hablar suavemente el héroe.**

Thor bufo, al igual que todos en la sala.

-Cuando no, solo el hombre de las arañas cae en sus trucos—murmuro el dios nórdico mirando reprobatoriamente a su hermana quien le saco la lengua aunque en su rostro podía divisarse un ligero sonrojo.

 **Peter conocía el aspecto Jotun de la Asgardiana, motivo por el cual no se sorprendía en la actualidad. Borró las lágrimas que corrian por las mejillas azules, provenientes de los ojos rojos que ella poseía. Todas dejaron de comer y ver la televisión, interesándose en ver como el adulto a cargo de ellas calmaba a la diosa embustera.**

Todas la féminas interesada por Peter miraban de mala forma a la diosa quien le ignoraba, pero se sentía incomoda por la mirada que le enviaba Peter.

 **-Te serenaste, Loki? – viendo que la niña había dejado de llorar y temblar, cuestionó el moreno.**

-Ay Pet, en serio necesitas unas clases intensivas para dejar de ser tan… tú—dijo con falsa decepción Johnny siendo apoyado por iceman ganándose una mala mirada de Sue

 **-Qué me pasó? Por qué soy azul? – manteniendo su fachada, indagó la villana.**

 **-Eres un pitufo? – Wanda dijo, tomando retribución por lo que le hizo pasar en el parque de diversiones.**

 **-Un avatar? – fue Janet la que habló esta vez, casi logrando que Bobbi se atragante con un trozo de carne.**

-Pffff! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!—Estallando en una estruendosa risa, Tony Stark casi cae de su asiento pero- ¡MMP!—le multimillonario no pudo seguir riendo pues una tela blanca se clavó en su boca. Todos posaron su miradas en Peter, quien tenía su mano apuntando hacia Tony, dando clara evidencia de que el había lanzado la red. Todos lo miraban con sorpresa, pero la más sorprendida de todos era Loki quien miraba con los ojo bien abierto a Peter. Sue y Felicia tenían una sonrisas en sus rostro al igual que Hope, Anya, Jean y Vida quien había salido de su estado de shock

-Suficiente, Stark, sé que son enemigos, pero eso no te da el derecho de burlarte de ella de una manera tan cruel, ella merece el mismo respeto que tú y yo (lo siento Spidey pero tu mereces aún más respeto) –el héroe de Queens se retiró su máscara y miro con unos ojos que sorprendieron al de la armadura, de repente partículas de color azul fueron cubriendo el cuerpo del genio Stark, y para sorpresa de todos la armadura de IronMan se hizo presente.

Hank lo miro sorprendido al igual que Reed.

-increíble, nano tecnología.-murmuraron

-Crees que puedes darme ordenes?—dijo con su voz ya afectada por la armadura mientras caminaba hacia el héroe de Queens.—pues creíste mal niño.

-Tony! Acaso te vas a dejar llevar solo por eso, Tony préstame atención!—exigió el primer vengador sin éxito

Gentilmente Peter retiro a Sue de su regazo y se paró, sin apartar su mirada a la de Tony camino hacia IronMan.

Todos se alarmaron, pero cuando iban a pararse no pudieron, todos miraron a Vida quien solo miraba seriamente a ambos vengadores.

-Hermana no piensa hacer algo!?—Forcejeando-como otros héroes- en su asiento Thor le reclamo a Vida quien se mantuvo imperturbable.

Los villanos por su parte esperaban que ambos héroes se acabaran así mismos.

Scott sonrió disimuladamente, esperando que el Stark acabara con esa estúpida Araña molesta.

Las mujeres interesadas en el héroe de Queens miraban aquellas angustiadas, temiendo por Spidey.

Deadpool quien siempre hacia comentarios sarcásticos, estaba extrañamente serio mirando lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ambos vengadores quedaron uno frente al otro, IronMan era más alto por su armadura por unos centímetros haciendo que Pet tenga que levantar un poco la cara para mirar a los ojos al hombre de metal.

-Entonces, Niño, listo para retractarte de tus palabras—dijo fríamente IronMan. Spiderman lo miro seriamente. Sin inmutarse de alguna manera.

-Listo para disculparte con Loki?—devolvió el Parker viendo de reojo a la diosa quien seguía estática por las acciones del vigilante de nueva york.

Silenciosamente, Valeria y Frank querían que su padre le pateara el trasero a IronMan.

El pequeño Ben veía eso con estrellas en los ojos, digo entiéndanlo, ver luchar a unos superhéroes era el sueño de cualquier infante inocente.

Un carcajada salió de la boca de Tony quien para desconcertó de todos y alivio, dio media vuelta mientras su armadura se deshacía en partículas azules y se perdían entre bajo su ropa.

-Tienes valor Niño, siempre los has tenido, creo que fue una de las mejores y peores decisiones que eh tomado en mi vida—dijo caminado hacia su asiento cruzando momentáneamente miradas con el héroe arácnido, poso su mirada en la diosa quien le devolvió la mirada—Lo siento por reírme de ti, Loki—se disculpó de manera sincera el multimillonario.

Peter quedo parado, mirando con detenimiento a Stark quien se sentaba nuevamente, recibiendo un regaño por parte de Steve. Pero aún estaba intranquilo.

-"Que es esta sensación…mi sentido arácnido anda como loco"—miro nuevamente a Tony siendo reprendido por Steve recordando el breve instante que se vieron a los ojos. Casi pega un brinco cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Miro que era el responsable, y se encontró con la mirada azulada de Sue.

-Estas bien Pet?—le cuestiono la rubia preocupada. Peter sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Eh? No, no es nada—miro como todos le miraban, noto como Reed le fulminaba con la mirada. —Creo que deberíamos sentarnos—murmuro hacia Sue quien asintió.

Por su parte Vida quien miraba al héroe de Queens fijamente. El pequeño Ben jugaba con los risos rojos de su madre.

Miro de reojo a su sobrina.

-"Al parecer Hela no se ha dado cuenta"—pensó mirando ahora a Tony. —"Esto se está tronando más complicado"

-Vida, será mejor que retomemos la lectura, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo con lo que acaba de suceder—aburrida, señalo Hela a su tía, quien la miro y sonrió asintiendo.

-Tienes razón, pequeña Hela—rio al notar la expresión de enfado de la diosa. —Natasha ¿podría continuar?—cuestiono suavemente recibiendo un asentamiento de parte de la espía.

Natasha comenzó a leer de nuevo

 **-Suficiente, no es para que la hagan sentir mal por algo que no entiende- con el ceño fruncido, advirtió el arácnido, logrando callarlas.**

Loki quien se mantuvo pensativa, miro intensamente a Peter, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo.

 **El hombre deslizó metódicamente su mano izquierda por el largo pelo negro de la diosa, regalándole una mueca alegre que le sacó un hipido real a la rejuvenecida, la cual terminó abrazándolo con fuerzas hasta retomar su aspecto Asgardiano.**

Loki se sonrojo como un tomate. Sonriendo bobamente. Creo que me eh enamorado pensó.

-"Que tierna…pero quiero matarla por alguna razón, al igual que a Spiderwoman, Natasha, Jennifer y …"—esos eran los pensamientos de la pakistaní que tenía un debate interno con ella misma.

 **-Tu piel se volvió azul porque eso demuestra que eres una princesa Jotun- explicó paternalmente el adulto.**

 **-Jotun? Esos no son los gigantes de hielo? No son malos? No soy la hermana de Thor? – realizó pregunta tras pregunta la jovencita, manteniendo su acto, aunque ya sin muchas ganas luego de ver que él se preocupada en verdad.**

-Bueno por lo menos le voltearon la jugada…-murmuro Thor por lo bajo

 **-Sigues siendo la hermana de Thor, Loki. Y respecto a ser mala…estás viendo mi cara, no? – con un tono burlón, contestó el castaño.**

Peter sonrió, al igual que varios en la sala.

 **Felicia, testigo de todo lo que la villana había planteado, negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo bondadoso que podía ser el hombre que amaba luego de haber pasado por muchas penurias, siendo ella partícipe y obradora de algunas de ellas.**

Peter miro a Felicia quien desvió la mirada, Peter no podía guardar rencor contra ella, de hecho no le había tenido odio a ella desde el comienzo, solo frustración e impotencia.

 **-Sí! Doom hará héroe honorífico de Latveria a Ant-Man! Doom recordará este día hasta el final de los tiempos! – exclamó sumamente feliz el villano de armadura gris y capa verde.**

-"Y hay viene mi martirio, nuevamente"—pensó Logan mirando de reojo a Storm quien entrecerró los ojos

Todos prestaron mas atención ante lo leído.

 **La infantil figura de Reed Richards se hallaba subyugada bajo un altanero Hank Pym, quien se inclinaba ante sus espectadores, recibiendo abucheos y gritos de ánimo por parte de villanos y vigilantes que habían llegado a una tregua ante la mirada atenta de Logan.**

La mutante crea tormentas se llevó una mano hacia la frente, sintiendo como su enojo crecía al igual que una migraña, Hank por su parte miro a Reed prepotente al saber de su victoria.

 **-Mi padre se ve tan feliz…no lo mataré por esta vez- la robótica voz de Ultron resonó en un rincón.**

Hank sintió como los colores le bajaban al saber que Ultron estaba presente allí, varios alli rieron por eso

 **-Eso es tan caritativo de tu parte, pedazo de hojalata- Sabretooth gruñó a un costado, acatando a regañadientes las normas del lugar.**

El susodicho levanto una ceja en la sala ante su mención

 **Un mini Hulk entró a la jaula y tomó a Pym por el cuello de su traje, mientras que a Mr. Fantastic lo cargó sobre su hombro para luego retirarse, dejando vía libre a los siguientes gladiadores que enriquecían los bolsillos de Arma X.**

-Grrr—un gruñido escapo de los labios de la mutante. Logan trago seco.

-Hulk! Apareció de nuevo!—dijo haciendo que varios saltaran de sus asiento al darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre verde.

 **-La próxima pelea de será llevada a cabo por…- estaba hablando el mutante a cargo del "bienestar" de los niños, solo para ser interrumpido.**

 **-Hulk! – Banner exclamó, alzando bien alto a los dos científicos que rápidamente empezaban a marearse.**

 **-Y ahora qué te ocurre? – fastidiado, preguntó el longevo hombre.**

 **-Hulk! – repitió el monosílabo la pequeña bestia verde.**

 **-Quieres pelear? – luego de adivinar lo que quería decir, habló Logan.**

-Si! Hulk quiere aplastar traseros!—exclamo el ser verde **.**

 **-Hulk! Hulk! – con una sonrisa que incomodó a varios de los villanos sin poderes, se expresó el rejuvenecido ser bañado en rayos gamma.**

-De eso hablo!—volvió a exclamar el ser de rayos gamma

 **-Es lo único que puede decir? – Piledriver cuestionó a sus compañeros de los Wrecking Crew.**

 **-Al menos es más tolerable que oír al mini Captain America que intenta obligarnos a no maldecir como los bastardos malnacidos que somos- señaló el Baron Zemo, para posteriormente estremecerse al escuchar la aguda voz del héroe patriota.**

 **Steve levanto una ceja.**

 **-** Admítelo, cap, eres en verdad molesto cuando quieres—señalo Tony a su compañero avenger quien suspiro derrotado.

 **-Sin decir malas palabras! – como si tuviese un oído super desarrollado, gritó el rubio desde varios metros de distancia.**

-Ahhh!—se quejaron varios en la sala ante eso

 **-Juro que lo mataré un día de estos…- el terrorista alemán murmuró, mirando con cariño su espada.**

-Y lo hare…de seguro que lo hare—dijo el susodicho acariciando su espada.

 **-HULK! –se quejó de nuevo Bruce Banner, ante las repetidas negativas que terminaban por impacientar a Logan.**

 **-He dicho que no, mocoso! Ahora vete hasta que te llame…o sino habrá SNIKT! – enseñando sus garras, logró que Hulk se intimidase y terminase por correr en dirección a los demás niños que se preparaban para ganarse el dinero.**

-Aún no he sido yo, aun no lo he hecho!—cubriéndose con los brazos Logan trataba de cubrirse de la vista de la arma mortal….la chancla….que ostentaba la morena en sus manos amenazando a logan.

-Y me encargare de que no lo hagas!—dijo con promesa la mutante guardando su más feroz arma, la chancla.

-Fin del capítulo—dijo Natasha.

Vida suspiro al ver como varios se quedaban pensativos respecto al capítulo, miro como Spiderman se le acercaba.

-Oye Vida, podemos hablar un momento, a solas?—cuestiono y pidió el vigilante a la diosa, quien asintió lentamente. La diosa miro a su hijo.

-Oye Ben, que tal si vas y te sientas un rato con la Tía Rogue mientras Papi y mami hablan unos momentos? Verdad que puedes cariño?—el niño dudo unos momentos antes de asentir con una sonrisa y dirigirse rumbo hacia la mutante. Vida y Spiderman se miraron antes de asentir y en un parpadeo ya no estar allí.

….

El viento golpeaba con intensidad la zona, las ola golpeaban con fuerza aquel risco, los cielos estaba cubiertos por nubes tormentosas mientras los rayos resonaban a cada instante en el cielo.

Pero a pesar de aquellas condiciones, una figura permanecía inmutable parado en la orilla del risco, era la figura de una persona cubierta por una túnica de color negro con una capucha ocultando la parte superior impidiendo mostrar su rostro.

Un rayo impacto cerca de donde se encontraba aquella persona, pero no se inmuto y permaneció allí quieto.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

El sonido de una alarma se escuchó, el sujeto se removió un poco.

"CLICK"

-Si, diga—un voz hueca y vacía, así como también sabia y antigua se escuchó provenir de aquel individuo. —Oh eres tú…no, no te preocupes me ha ido de maravilla. ¿Que donde estoy?—hablaba aquel sujeto moviendo su capa lo suficiente para mostrar como una orbe escarlata brillaba intensamente la altura de donde deberían estar sus ojos. —Me encuentro en el 611…

Un rayo cayó en la espalda del sujeto.

-Y como te ha ido a ti?

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Se va armar una grande…pero van a tener que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más: 3**

 **Espero de todo corazón que le haya gustado el cap de hoy, como pudieron ver, hay una trama oculta y misteriosa en proceso. Deben de estar confundidos, pero créanme cuando le digo que aquí nada es al azar nada fue escrito por escribirse todo tienen sus intenciones, hasta aquello que creen que olvido, incluso con esos horrores ortográficos y a veces—siempre—mala narración. Por cierto me abstuve un tiempo de ver el tráiler de Avenger End Game sabía que eso me iba a dar unas ganas de viajar en el tiempo para ver la película, déjenme decirles que en verdad me dejo impresionado las imagines que vi, Stark perdido en el espacio, el nacimiento de Ronin lleno de venganza, Ant-man devuelta, Capitana Marvel y posiblemente un viaje en el tiempo por parte de Ant-man, y aunque tengo mis teorías respecto a la película—más por lo que dijeron de Spiderman lejos de casa, prefiero dejar que todo fluya, que sea lo que los hermanos russo quieran.**

 **Bueno disculpen de verdad mi tiempo fuera, ahora me dedicare de lleno a esta historia y es por una razón en específico, no dejare las demás abandonadas, les daré una pequeña pausa y escribiré esta. Mi meta es llegar a los 100 capítulos antes que finalice el mes de marzo, quiero romper mi marca personal recen creada XD.**

 **Bueno creo que es mi nota de autor mas larga que eh escrito. Por cierto me vi por primera vez Nanatzu no Taizai y déjenme decirle que no está nada mal, posiblemente escriba un fic de esta temática al igual que con que el Avatar.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido**

 **Pdt: ¡Pst! Por cierto pásense si gustan a mi historia ¡WTF! Un cambio inesperado.**

 **Pdt2: por cierto creo que quiero seguir los pasos de Hitsuzen y escribir one-shot de parejas con Spidey…alguna sugerencia?.**

 **Pdt3: es primera vez que escribo tantas posdatas!**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**


End file.
